The Cursed One
by XxSilverMist105xX
Summary: Lilyflower, the medicine cat of Thunderclan, has just received what she believes to be a prophecy. "Voices that fade will win, letting claws and teeth finally feel the taste of justice, all as the rushing current stops". Lilyflower had yet to know what this means and instead is panicking over the smaller, weaker she-kit Echokit, who was just born to Duskflower.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Stonestar- Gray tom with a lighter underbelly and tail and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Fawnheart- Light tan she-cat with a lighter underbelly, ears, and muzzle with lighter spots on her back and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Lilyflower- Light gray she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Snowstorm- Beautiful snow-white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye

 **Warriors:**

Sandbreeze- Light beige tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Graylily- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudpelt- White tom with black speckles on his tail

 **Apprentice:** Crowpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes

Wolfheart- Gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Palefur- Light gray and white fur with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Petalshine- A tortoiseshell she-cat white tail tip and a white underbelly

Rainleaf- Gray tom with blue eyes

Flowerleaf- Brown she-cat with dark stripes

Grassleap- Brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Bluepaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Nightshade- Black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Mistpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bluepaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens :**

Duskflower- Light brown she-cat mothering the kits of Wolfheart

Kits:

Cinderkit- Gray tom with dark blue eyes

Stormkit- Gray tom with bright blue eyes

Ashkit- Gray tom with light green eyes

Echokit- Tortoiseshell she-kit with light blue eyes and white underbelly

Lighteningheart- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes mothering the kits of Rainleaf

Kits:

Jaguarkit- Dark beige tom with black speckles and green eyes

Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Lionkit- Golden she-kit with dark yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Larkwing- Dark tortoiseshell with dark yellow eyes

Thunderclaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Darkwind- Black she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Kit-Crushes?

Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

"She's so weak though!" I heard Duskflower argue with Lilyflower.

"She's strong enough to climb out of the nest!" Lilyflower hissed. Thoughts whorled in my head as I thought of me being a disappointment. _Why are they talking about me? I thought I was being good! Though I couldn't see yet didn't mean I couldn't hear or smell! Where's Cinderkit?_ I sniffed around, but I couldn't find any fresh scent. My other brothers weren't here either. But the scent of someone new drifted through my nose.

"Fine!" I heard Mom snap."But she can't go anywhere beyond my sight!"

"Echokit?" I heard Snowstorm's soft whisper. I heard the sound of paws gently shuffling the dirt just in front of my nest.

"Yes?" I asked in a equally soft tone. "Why is Mom and Lilyflower arguing?"

"You heard that?" She asked, louder this time. "it's just because Duskflower thinks your not strong enough to go beyond the nest."

"Does she not like me anymore?" I whined. "I want to be a good daughter! The best! I might be little sick but I can fix me! I can! I can be strong like Stormkit, Cinderkit, and Ashkit! Just because they're strong doesn't mean I can't be!" I breathed in heavily, trying to hold back the tears.

"Snowstorm?" An unfamiliar voice question. It sounded like one of the older kits Stormkit always talked about.

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Jaguarkit." He answered. "And are you Echokit?" _How does he know my name?_

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Suddenly, out of curiosity, I looked up. but this time I could see someone. Jumping back in surprise, I tumbled over, out of the nest, and landed on my nose. "OWW!" I wailed in pain."

"DUSKFLOWER! LILYFLOWER! SHE OPENED HER EYES!" Snowstorm yowled. Moving closer, she asked carefully but excitedly,"Are you okay, Echokit?"

"Y-y-yes." I bent over and rubbed my paw over my nose. It stung. I looked up only to come face to face with my mother. The pride in her eyes made me went to duck in embarrassment.

"Blue eyes! Just like your grandfather's!" Just as she said that, my father came in.

"Echokit." Wolfheart said. "You're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

"T-thank you." I said. Then I realized there was fur brushing against my side. I looked into the green eyes of Jaguarkit. _He was so big! I thought Stormkit said they were only a moon older than_ _us!_

"Echokit!" Cinderkit and Ashkit said in unison.

"Hm?" I turned to face them. "I can see you!" Then her mind suddenly turned back to Jaguarkit. _He's just so big and strong and handsome..._ Then a different one filled her head. _You will fall in love over and over again. Hearts will break, crushes will begin, but remember two things... Don't stray away from what you love most and be loyal._ Then her head suddenly felt empty. Then filled again but with her own voice. _Wait, what?! I don't want hearts to break! What do I love m-_

"Echokit? Echokit?" Jaguarkit asked carefully.

"Jaguarkit..." Suddenly blackness filled her sight. _Where did Jaguarkit go?_

 **Sorry it was short! I needed to go to bed early and wake up early tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! I love reading them! Please remember that this is my first story that I have ever written that wasn't for school. Thank you and goodbye!**


	3. Jealousy

**Hi guys! This is the third chapter and it's from Jaguarkit's POV! Hope you enjoy! Btw I decided that Jaguarkit's POV is going to be in third person.**

"Echokit?!" Jaguarkit cried in shock. _What did I do?_

"Take her to Lilyflower!" Snowstorm demanded.

"Can't _you_ fix her?" Sandbreeze sneered. Jaguarkit turned to see him in the entrance. Jagaurkit had heard the rumors about them. Lighteningheart said Snowstorm had join the clans as a young rogue, only around five moons old. Sandbreeze, Sandpaw at the time, had immediately fallen in love with her. When he confessed his love for her she only said he had feelings for him to but wasn't ready for something like that yet. That was before she found her strong love and skills for herbs. When she was asked to transfer to a medicine cat apprentice, she was told to what for a sing of approval from Starclan. When Sandpaw found out, he felt utterly betrayed. She said she liked him! Little did he know, she was rumored to still love him to this sunrise.

"No!" Snowstorm cried. She sounded sad and lonely, like she thought she was useless. "L-Lilyflower didn't teach me this yet..."

Sandbreeze looked like he was about to comfort her but sticked to his his eyes looked sad and undecided, but mad at the same time.

"Fix her!" Jaguarkit yowled.

"Be quite! All of you!" Lilyflower said, coming in to the over-crowded nursery."There's nothing wrong with her. She just got overwhelmed by all the cats in here! Remember, she's weak. She can't handle so little space. Just let her rest, she'll wake up in a little."

"What's going on?" Lightenheart asked, coming in too. That pushed Lilyflower to the limits.

"EVERYONE BESIDES QUEENS AND KITS, GET OUT!" Lilyflower yowled loudly."That includes you too, Snowstorm!" Lilyflower said before Snowstorm got a chance to protest. Snowstorm walked sadly past Sandbreeze with a quick look at him before exiting the nursery. Sandbreeze looked back at her with a slightly longing look but badly covered it with a fake mean look. _Why does he have to be so mean to her?_ Jaguarkit couldn't help to wonder.

"Echokit?" Duskflower asked carefully to her still-unconscious daughter. Nosing her carefully into the nest, she carefully curled around her and touched noses with her.

"Wonder whose their favorite kit is!" Jaguarkit heard the familiar whisper of Stormkit behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lionkit, Tigerkit, and Ashkit standing around Stormkit. Jaguarkit walked carefully to them, and sqeezed between his two littermates.

"It's not Echokit's fault..." Ashkit started to defend Echokit.

"'You're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you.' Wolfheart is _obsessed_ with Echokit! To him, he only has one kit! Echokit! Duskflower only ever pays attention to Echokit!'Echokit, are you okay? Echokit, do you feel sick?' Echokit, Echokit, Echokit!" Stormkit mewed in annoyance. Ashkit looked at his paws while Lionkit and Tigerkit looked at Stormkit with understanding in their eyes. Jaguarkit looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. _Why would Stormkit sat such things? Like Ashkit said it's not her fault!_

"I agree." Tigerkit said. Jaguarkit looked up at her with his eyes shining with surprise. Then he remembered that Tigerkit had a crush on Stormkit. _How in the warrior code could she like him?_ "She gets _way_ too much from Wolfheart, Lilyflower, Duskflower, and Snowstorm!"

"I know right! It's so annoying!" Stormkit rambled on. Lionkit and Jaguarkit slowly backed away from the two chatting love-kits.

"I think Echokit is so sweet! Like Ashkit said, it's not her fault." Lionkit took the words right out of his head.

"I know! Stormkit's just jealous." Jaguarkit said. "If anything, Echokit has a worse life then Stormkit! She must feel bad by getting all the attention and she's always sick! _And_ she _just_ opened her eyes!"

"What are you kits talking about?" asked the usually sassy and gossipy she-cat Mistpaw appeared.

"Stormkit and Echokit!" Both of them bluttered out in annoyance at the same time. "He's _sooo_ jealous of her!" Then they realized it was Mistpaw, who probably ran of to tell the entire clan what they just said. _Too late now._ Jaguarkit thought, but couldn't help but feel bad for Stormkit and Echokit becuse of the rumours that now floated around because of him and Lionkit.

"Oops..." Lionkit mewed out loud. _Yeah...Oops._

 **Finally done! This is around a thousands words long! Yeah! Well anyway, thank you for reading and have a good day or night or whatever! Btw, random question, but why do you think Stormkit wants so much attention? And why is he jealous of Echokit so much while the his other littermates aren't?**


	4. His Name

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Echokit's POV**

 ** Three Moons Later...**

"Wake up, sleepy-paws!" Cinderkit squeaked excitedly.

"Wah?" I asked, ready to fall asleep again. _It's not even sunrise yet...I think._

"Mom says wake up! It's past sunrise!" Ashkit's voice comes in. _I just want to sleep..._

"Hey!" I meow suddenly as my brothers push me out of the nest. Jumping up, I batted Ashkit playfully in the nose and hit Cinderkit with my tail.

"She's just like Echofur. She was never a morning cat." Wolfheart's deep voice said proudly.

"Neither are you!" Duskflower said lovingly to her mate."But I guess that's why we named her Echokit. The only difference is her eyes! Just like your father's..."

"Hi!" Echokit turned around to see Jaguarkit, who was standing in a playful stance. "Want to play?" he asked, raising a paw up.

"Sure!" she said happily. A little while later, Ashkit and Cinderkit joined, while Stormkit played with Jaguarkit's lattermates. _He likes_ them _better than_ me _!_ I thought angrily. _But he never really liked me..._ A strange, but familiar voice enter my head. _Hello. This time, please don't faint._ There was definitely a laugh behind his deep voice. It was scary. _Now, tell me. Stormkit. Do you know why he doesn't like you?_ Was he in my thoughts? And who was he? So many questions filled my head, it was overwhelming. _Just like before..._ Dizziness filled me. Until...

"Echokit?" Jaguarkit's worried voice broght me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Um...Can we stop playing? And just talk?" I asked nervously. It was hard to keep focused. _Good. You're getting better. Now, tell me about Stormkit._ Anger filled me. _Why? Why are you so interested in_ Stormkit? _Why don't you just go inside his head and leave me alone!_ Who was he? And why was he annoying _me_? _Oh, because I'm lazy._ Annoyance filled me, and overtook the anger. _Legit reason!_ I exclaimed inside my head. _It's to hard to get inside his head. But you? Well, it was as easy as catching a mouse! You were to interested in your own thoughts to notice me coming in! Stormkit was always looking out! It was like he_ knew _I was coming. Surprising. I guess he was listening to too many of Darkwind's stories. She has so many._ Darkwind? _Was she one of the elders? I haven't met the elders yet! I'm going to go do that!_ Pushing the voice out of may head, I asked Jaguarkit, Ashkit, and Cinderkit to come meet the elders with me.

"I'm going to go see Snowstorm." Cinderkit said.

"We'll come!" Ashkit squeaked and Jaguarkit nodded excitedly. "You'll love them, I just know it!"

"And you better get use to Cinderkit going to visit the medicine cats. I think he'll become a medicine cat apprentice." Jaguarkit said.

"Maybe." I said."But you can only have two medicine cats at a time."

"Well, I guess." Jaguarkit said, finding in answer.

"Here we are!" Ashkit meowed, flicking his tail up and pointing at a rather large den. Climbing in, I saw three nest. "That's Thunderclaw, Darkwind, and Larkwing!" Ashkit said happily, pionting at each one with his tail.

"Let me sleep." Thunderclaw growled grumpily.

"Don't be afraid, Sweets." The dark tortoiseshell, Lawkwing whispered. "He's always been grumpy since Echofur died..."

"Echofur?" I asked, thinking about early, when Wolfheart said the name.

"Oh! You're Echokit aren't you?" She asked, and I nodded my head."She was Wolfheart's mother, so your grandmother."

"She's still his mother." Thunderclaw's deep snarl cut into the conversation."She'll always be!" He finished, and turned the other way in his nest.

"Of course she will." Darkwind said. Her eyes turned to Echokit."Have you come to hear one of my stories?" She asked gently.

"Yes!" Me and the others said in unison. _Listen carefully... Oh, by the way, my name is Strike._

"So, this story begins with to rogues. Their names are Petal and St- No, Claw. Petal who was excepting kits with Claw, had her first glance at his bloodthirstiness. She left him. Not long after, she gave birth to his two kits, Flower and Sn- I mean, Ginger. Ginger was strong and healthy but her sister was weak and sickly. Petal too became sickly and both her and Flower died when Ginger was only four moons old. Claw found Ginger and his mate's and kit's dead bodies. He of course thought the clans did this, since Petal had asked them for help, only to be turned down. He went mad. killing every clan cat he saw. He killed many before being stopped by Echofur, who sadly died in the process." She finished.

"That's how grandma died?!" Ashkit said unbelieving.

"Yes." Thunderclaw's grunted. "And it's all that nasty tom's fault! If I could just lay my claws on him..."

"We know...you would kill him. But he's dead. He's dead because of Echofur." Larkwing said.

"Why? Why would he think it's our fault?" I asked unable to contain the question. _Because the clans turn her down. Making it even harder to find food, build a shelter, the basic needs of survival!_ Strike shouted in my head. _But couldn't she just go someplace else?_ I asked.

"Because we turned them down." Darkwind said after thinking for a moment."But we had two litters on the way and five kits already in the nursery! Not to mention the seven rowdy apprentices waiting to build nests in warrior's den, which was already as crowded as the nursery! Wolfheart, Duskflower, and Sandbreeze were all five moons old at the time!" Darkwind exclaimed.

"Wait, Duskflower and Sandbreeze are littermates? I asked shocked. Duskflower was so nice! But Sandbreeze...he was a different story.

"Yep." Darkwind said."Hard to believe, right?"

"Really?" Ashkit asked, shocked too."But Sandbreeze is just so...grumpy!" He meowed."But Duskflower is amazing!" He said proudly.

"Well, we can't say they aren't siblings because they have very different personalities." Larkwing explained gently.

"I'm going to find Sandbreeze!" I said as an excuse to get out of there. I ran out of the den before an of the others could speak. After running through camp, I finally found Snowstorm, who was teaching Cinderkit some herbs.

"What is marigold for, Cinderkit?" She questioned.

"It's helps with infection and healing within a wound." He said without hesitating.

"Hey!" I meowed."We're only four moons old! Don't you have to wait until we're six to start training him as a medicine apprentice?" I asked Snowstorm.

"I guess. But not start now so when we actually start, we have the basics done with! But I don't think Cinderkit will have any problem with other herbs, like feverfew, catnip, or aything like that!" Snowstorm said proudly."He's such a quick learner!"

"Do you know where Sandbreeze is?" I asked suddenly. Snowstorm's smile quickly fall of.

"S-Sandbreeze?" Snowstorm stuttered."He-he went on a patrol to Shadowclan's border." She said quietly. I wanted to comfort, but didn't know how. So, I ran to the entrance and waited quietly.

"What did you catch while you were hunting, Wolfheart?" Sandbreeze's familiar voice cut through the air.

"Two rabbits, one squirrel, and one large dove. I promised Echokit one for her first taste of fresh prey. Since her brothers already had their's, I thought she could pick hers for waiting so patiently." My dad said, bring back a memory from yesterday. _"Echokit!" My dad called. Coldness was all around me but I couldn't find Duskflower. Running to him, I snuggled in his furry, warm legs. "What do you want to taste as your first piece of prey?" He asked smoothly. "Dove!" I said remembering the big, white bird that Snowstorm was eating the other day. "That's Snowstorm's favorite piece of prey!" I purred, leaning more into his soft fur._

"You think she'll eat _all_ of that?" Sandbreeze said, surprised.

"No, mousebrain!" He said teasingly."I'm guessing she'll share it with Snowstorm. Her favorite is dove according to Echokit. Or maybe she'll share it with Jaguarkit. I have to keep my eyes on him. He looks like he has a crush on her." Wolfheart snorted."But if he wants _her_ he'll have to go through _me_." Sandbreeze laughed. Soon after, Wolfheart did too.

"Hey!" Jaguarkit meowed behind from behind me. I jumped slightly, but turned around calmly.

"Hi." I said kindly."Want to share a dove my dad brought for me?"

"Sure!" He said happily. _Your dad was right._ Strike whispered in my head. _He should keep an eye on him. So should I._

"Echokit!" Wolfheart said after he dropped the three other pieces of food in the prey pile. I noticed how Strike's voice sounded cold, almost lifelessness.

"Is that for me?" I asked, trying to ignore the worrying presences of Strike.

"Yep!" Wolfheart said cheerily."You should share it though. It looks way to big to fit inside of you!"

"I'm not that small anymore!" I purred playfully.

"You've gotten much better!" He meowed proudly, before walking off.

"Dove is good!" I purred after my first bit.

"It's my second favorite!" Jaguarkit purred happily. _He seems way too interested in you._ Strike's anonymous voice laughed.

 **I'm finally done! This chapter is about 1,500 words long! Yay! I have decided to make a challenge for you guys! To make me release the fourth or fifth (I forgot what one we're on xD), we need at least three reviews! It will raise each chapter depending on how many the one before it got!**

 **Question of the day!**

 **(I know a lot of other people do this but I want to do it too!)**

 **Who is your favorite charterer? And why?  
**

 **See ya later, guys/girls! Hope you have a good day/night/whatever!**

 **~Silvermist**


	5. Updated Allegainces

**Okay, I know. I have a lot have explaining to do. We hit three reviews a day after the upload (thank you!), but I didn't get to posting. Well, the story is that I did indeed finish the chapter but, sadly it died. How? Becuase my computer died. So it got erased and I got super mad and didn't post. Now I'm somewhere without my computer, typing this on my phone. Since I wrote the chapter and was super proud of it since it was super long and had a great story, I figured to prepare for it. So the is an updated allegiances. I only did traits for Thunderclan because I think it would be fun to discover the other clans personality by ourselves!**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Stonestar- Gray tom with a lighter underbelly and tail and blue eyes. Traits: Independent and Strong

 **Deputy:** Fawnheart- Light tan she-cat with a lighter underbelly, ears, and muzzle with lighter spots on her back and amber eyes. Traits: Bossy and Fast.

 **Medicine Cat:** Lilyflower- Light gray she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes. Traits: Sweet but sometimes Bossy.

 **Apprentice:** Snowstorm- Beautiful snow-white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Traits: Shy and Smart. Crush: Sandbreeze

 **Warriors:**

Sandbreeze- Light beige tom with green eyes. Traits: Hunter and Secretive

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Traits: Caring and Shy. Crush: Crowpaw

Graylily- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Traits: Outgoing and Amusing. Crush: Cloudpet

Cloudpelt- White tom with black speckles on his tail. Traits: Strong and Hunter

 **Apprentice:** Crowpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes. Traits: Outgoing and Secretive

Wolfheart- Gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Traits: Strong and Protective. Mate: Duskflower

Palefur- Light gray and white fur with yellow eyes. Traits: Sweet and Forward. Crush: Rainleaf

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Traits: Sassy and Bossy. Crush: Crowpaw

Petalshine- A tortoiseshell she-cat white tail tip and a white underbelly. Traits: Nurturing and Loving. Mate: Nightshade. Kit: Crowpaw

Rainleaf- Gray tom with blue eyes. Traits: Shy and Forward. Mate: Lightenheart

Flowerleaf- Brown she-cat with dark stripes. Traits: Strong and Lean

Grassleap- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Traits: Lightsleeper and Smart

 **Apprentice:** Bluepaw- Gray tom with amber eyes. Traits: Firty and Handsome

Nightshade- Black tom with blue eyes. Traits: Shadowed and Secretive. Mate: Petalshine

 **Apprentices:**

Mistpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bluepaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Crowpaw- Black time with yellow eyes

 **Queens :**

Duskflower- Light brown she-cat mothering the kits of Wolfheart. Traits: Caring and Family Oriented

Kits:

Cinderkit- Gray tom with dark blue eyes

Stormkit- Gray tom with bright blue eyes

Ashkit- Gray tom with light green eyes

Echokit- Tortoiseshell she-kit with light blue eyes and white underbelly

Lighteningheart- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes mothering the kits of Rainleaf. Traits: Absent-Minded and Loving

Kits:

Jaguarkit- Dark beige tom with black speckles and green eyes

Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Lionkit- Golden she-kit with dark yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Larkwing- Dark tortoiseshell with dark yellow eyes Traits: Caring and Chatty

Thunderclaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes Traits: Strong and Grumpy

Darkwind- Black she-cat with amber eyes. Traits: Sweet and Secretive

 **WindClan**

Leader

Jaystar-Silver tom with green eyes. Traits: Bossy and Very Fast

Deputy

Silverstripe: Silver tom with blue eyes. Traits: Flirty and Kind

Medicine Cat:

Rosefur: Ginger she-cat with a white tail. Traits: Shy and Smart

Warriors

Swiftleap: Gray tom with amber eyes.

Windlily: White she-cat with brown eyes.

Brownpelt: Brown tom with green eyes

Fernripple: Beige she-cat with light green eyes

Goldenfern: Gold tom with amber eyes

Blackstripe: Dark tom with dark brown eyes

Bushleap: Gray tom with light blue eyes

Loudrunner: Dark brown tom

Brokenfoot: Light gray tom with a lame paw

Whitemist: White tom

Sandtail: Sandy colored tom with green eyes

Shinestripe: White she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherclaw: Brown tabby with blue eyes

Cherryfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Breezetail: White tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Elders:

Lighteyes: Dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes

 **RiverClan**

Leader:

Streamstar: Gray she-cat with darker stripes

Deputy:

Lilypad: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Trouttail: Brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Riverwind: Gray tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Ripplepaw: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Wavefur: Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Pondpaw: Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Brightfur: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowpelt: Sand colored tom

Frosteyes: White she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Ravenfeather: Black tom with blue eyes

Waterheart: Ginger tom with a white chest and light green eyes

Falconclaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mothheart: Ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-colored eyes

Jayclaw: Gray tom Apprentices:

Pondpaw: Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplepaw: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Deerheart: Tan she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Ravenfeather's kits.

Elders:

None

 **ShadowClan**

Leader:

Darkstar: Black tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Raventalon: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallwhisker: Lean tan tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Blueheart: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Treefur: Brown tom

Nutclaw: Tan she-cat with amber eyes

Nightberry: Dark ginger she-cat

Berryleaf: Ginger tom with dark eyes

Blackclaw: Black she-cat with grass colored eyes

Whiteheart: White tom with a black tail

Turtleclaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Darksong: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Flamefur: Ginger tom with green eyes

Stormpelt: Gray tom with a white chest

Whitefoot- Brown tabby she-cat with a white foot

Sunheart- Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Redheart: Ginger she-cat expecting Darkstar's kits

Lilyfur: Light gray she-cat expecting Treefur's kits

Elders:

None

 **Now, this took me four hours! Long time for just making up cats! Anyway, thanking for waiting patiently for this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed...reading characters? So have a good day/night/whatever!**

 **Goal: 6 reviews!**

 **Question of the day!**

 ** _Who do you ship with who and what are their traits? And why?_**

 ** _~Silvermist_**


	6. Apprenticed?

**Okay! Thank you so much for the reviews! This time, change will happen! And will Jaguarkit have so...problems. And if someone seems to hard a mentor, it might or might not be because of his daughter and his new apprentice! No spoilers! Even though you only have a few more words before you find out what happens...but whatever!**

 **One Moon Later...**

"From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, he will be know as Jaguarpaw. Wolfheart, you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Jaguarpaw and I expect you'll pass down all the skills you know to this apprentice." Stonestar announced to the clan. _Wolfheart?!_ Jaguarpaw thought bitterly _He's Echokit's father!_ Walking forward to touch noses with his new mentor, he saw Tigerpaw who was now apprenticed to Petalshine and Lionpaw to Grassleap.

"Jaguarpaw! Lionpaw! Tigerpaw!" The clan yowled. Jaguarpaw found his bitterness wash away by pride. Walking over to his littermates, who were currently being talked by Lightningheart.

"Lionpaw, Tigerpaw!" He called. After finishing their conversation with Lightningheart, they walked over.

"You're so lucky!" Lionpaw huffed. "You got _Wolfheart._ He's the best hunter in the clan!"

"Oh, come on! I have _Petalshine_." Tigerpaw said, clearly annoyed."She's _way_ too soft! And besides, Grassleap is a great mentor! Graylily is a great warrior!

"But Wolfheart will work me through the day _and night_!" Jaguarpaw argued.

"See? You'll become good enough for Echokit!" Tigerpaw laughed. _Oh, she-_

"Well, you'll never be good enough for Stormkit!" Lionpaw defended Jaguarpaw. _It's obvious who's the better sister._

"I'm _always_ good enough!" She said, sticking her tail up in the air proudly."Stormkit said so."

"But you're definitely not a good enough sister." Jaguarpaw said. Tigerpaw huffed and stalked over to the apprentice den. Lionpaw went over to Mistpaw and the other older apprentices. Jaguarpaw went over to the nursery to check Echokit.

"Why couldn't I become an apprentice?" He heard Stormkit complain.

"Because you're only five moons old." Duskflower said.

"I think Cinderkit would make a great medicine cat apprentice!" Echokit said proudly.

"R-really?" Cinderkit asked, flattered.

"Yeah!" Ashkit agreed. "Why else would Snowstorm be training you?"

"But... we can't have more than two medicine cats!" Cinderkit squeaked

"Oh, yeah..." Echokit couldn't find a solution to that.

"Hi!" Jaguarpaw said happily as he walked into the nursery.

"Jaguarpaw!" Echokit said excitedly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't at your ceremony! I would've been there but Lilyflower had to check my health." She looked at her paws nervously but looked up with happiness in her eyes. "So, who's the lucky warrior?" She asked.

"Wolfheart!" Jaguarpaw said through his laughs.

"No...seriously?" Echokit asked.

"Seriously." Jaguarpaw said. _Now he will never let us be together._

"Oh no." Echokit said. She blushed and looked down at her paws. "I mean...then you'll never have time to visited the nursery!"

"But you'll an apprentice in no time! And I'll visited the nursery in all my free time!" Jaguarpaw reassured.

"Jaguarpaw!" Wolfheart yelled loudly. "Hurry up! We are already running late!"

"I need to go..." Jaguarpaw said, secretly not wanting to leave.

"Yeah...you better hurry up!" Echokit called after him. Running to Wolfheart as quickly as he could, he wasn't surprised to see a cold and disappointed look from his mentor.

"Sorry!" Jaguarpaw said."I was talking to Echokit!"

"Don't talk to her." He said darkly."If you want to be my apprentice, you must follow _my_ rules. Including the one that is not talking to my daughter."

"O-okay." Jaguar said. _But I still don't want to be your apprentice._

"Good. Now we're going to go master the hunting crouch." He said calmly. _Master it? It's only my first day!_

 **After Mastering the Hunting Crouch...**

"Are we done for the day?" Jaguarpaw asked, looking up at Wolfheart with hopeful eyes.

"Nope." He said simply. "You need to catch at least three pieces of prey."  
"But it's almost moon-high already!" Jaguarpaw complained.

"But you need to finish a day of work. You want to go to the gathering, right?" Wolfheart said coldly.

"Yes..." His apprentice muttered, confused on how this conversation was going.

"Then get to work!" Wolfheart snarled as he walked in the direction of camp.

"Learning the territory, mastering the hunting crouch, _and_ remembering all of his stupid rules, the last thing he would give me was a break!" Jaguarpaw muttered to himself. Walking soundlessly through the forest, he quickly found a dove resting on the lowest branch of a small tree. Swiftly, he lowered into a crouch, checking all of his movements and still caught the bird within seconds. _This must be how Wolfheart feels after catching his prey._ Slightly winded and surprised by his sudden quick movements, Jaguarpaw walked carefully over the dead leaves and overgrowth. Spotting a rather large squirrel on a high branch of another small tree, he jumped up only making the slightest noise before gathering enough strength to do a powerful leap and a killing bite on the helpless squirrel. _Only one left to go._

"What are you doing?" A new, unfamiliar voice growled. Turning around, he saw a young tom across the stream that marked the border between Windclan and Thunderclan.

"I'm on my side and you're on your's." Jaguarpaw growled. "There shouldn't be any problems."

"As long as you watch your mouth!" Another new voice, this time a she-cat's, meowed. A moment after, he realized she was talking the the young tom and now him. "Sorry for his behavior. He has be rather grumpy lately."

"No problem." He said, hearing the growl in her throat. "I'll be on my way then." With a curt nod, Jaguarpaw picked up his prey and walked in the direction of camp. His finally piece of prey was a grey mouse, only big enough to fill one warrior.

"Finally!" He heard Echokit meow."It took you ages! what did you catch?"

"A squirrel, dove, and mouse!" He said proudly."Want to share the dove?"

"Sure!" Echokit purred moving closer to Jaguarpaw to get warmth. The cold night of Leaf-fall was surprisingly not scarce of prey. Enjoying his last meal with his best friend before he went to bed, he spotted Lionpaw at the entrance of their den. After finishing the dove and saying goodbye to Echokit, he walked over to Lionpaw.

"What?" He asked carefully.

"Don't let Wolfheart find you with his daughter." She warned. "You don't know what he will do."

 **Okay! Done! Not as good as the deleted one (RIP) but it's good enough. I'm posting this when we have 5 reviews but it's close enough. I love the support you guys are showing!**

 **Question Of The Day!**

 **Why is Wolfheart so hard on Jaguarpaw? And why did Wolfheart get him as a apprentice? Also, what do you think will happen to Cinderkit? Will he become a medicine cat apprentice like he dreams of? Or will he be stuck with warrior life like his siblings?**

 **Have a good day/night/whatever!**

 **~Silvermist**


	7. A Bad Idea

**Hello again! Sorry its been forever! I was offline for awhile then school piled me with a lot of homework/classwork that I missed! Luckily i have great friends who let me copy of them! I didn't set a goal last time because I wasn't sure I would be able to post when we hit it. So today's goal will be six reviews! And if you're wondering, yes my favorite number is six. :D**

"But we're almost six moons old!" Stormkit complained for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Oh, just give up already!" Ashkit growled.

"So _you_ don't want to become an apprentice?" Stormkit asked.

"No! I just know if I wait, I will get what I want." Ashkit replied. A grin spread on his face as he saw Stormkit's smirk turn into a frown.

"Oh, just quit it already!" I snapped. _Why can't they just shut up and stop fighting for once?_

"Now, kits, go inside and clean out Lightenheart's old nest." Duskflower broke into the conversation.

"Why?" Stormkit asked. I rolled my eyes as Ashkit flicked his tail behind Stormkit's head.

"Well, duh, we're getting another queen!" He said smartly.

"Correct!" Duskflower smiled."Can you guess who?"

"Fawnheart!" Ashkit laughed."She's getting big, it's hard _not_ to tell."

"Better not let Fawnheart catch you saying that!"

"Already did." The clan's deputy stepped out of the shade of the trees. _He was right._ Strike remarked. _She is getting big._

"Sorry!" Ashkit yelped and hid under Duskflower's legs. Fawnheart laughed.

"Are you okay?" A worried Stonestar ran towards us. Sniffing her, he asked again,"Are you okay, Fawnheart?"

"Now, the one bad hing about a _very_ nervous mate is that he always is checking up on you and making sure that you're out going out of the clan camp." Fawnheart laughed and Duskflower nodded in agreement."I'm clan deputy! I can take care of myself!" Fawnheart nuzzled her mate as she purred softly.

"I can't help it!" Stonestar defended himself playfully."I need to make sure the most beautiful she-cat and kits who are in her belly are unharmed!"

"Aw!" I couldn't help but meow. They are such a good couple!

"Echokit!" Jaguarpaw's voice carried me away from my other conversation.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"Do you have time?" He asked. He looked like he just came from battle training, covered in dirt and sand.

"Yeah." I said and followed him into the empty apprentice den.

"Wolfheart trains me hard." Jaguarpaw started."But he's a good mentor. I'm going to be the best apprentice for him!" He declared.

"I'm sure you are!" I purred. _Why do I like him so much?_

"Even if Wolfheart prevents me from seeing you, when you become an apprentice he can't!" Jaguarpaw meowed.

"It took you three sunrises to come up with that?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe..." He said shyly.

"Mousebrain." I purred and pressed against his warm fur."When I become an apprentice, can we be next to each other with nest?"

"Of course, _birdbrain_."

 **Later at Night...**

"Shouldn't we take Echokit too?" I heard Ashkit asked who I thought to be Stormkit.

"If you want to wake her up." Stormkit said dryly. _I was right._

"Okay." I felt a gentle prodding on my side. Pretending to be sleeping, a rolled around and looked his light green eyes.

"Yeah?" I pretended to yawn.

"Want to come explore the territory?" He asked quietly.

"O-outside the camp?" I was shocked. _Ashkit? Rule breaker? Never!_ "Sure." I said. I needed to protect them.

"Then let' go!" Stormkit growled.

"Wait. We can't go threw the main entrance. Sandbreeze is guarding it. Let's go threw the dirt place tunnel." I said. _I don't want to get in trouble._

"Good idea." Stormkit said after a moment of hesitation. Did he just complement me? _Me?_

"We need to hurry." Ashkit said.

"Let's go." Walking throw the dark tunnel was more scary than I thought, but when we reached the dense forest, the moonlight lit the trees, bushes, and every other thing in the forest.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ashkit asked.

"The lake!" Stormkit said surprising happily. _I thought he was always grumpy. He probably got it from Sandbreeze._

"Do you know where it is?" I questioned.

"Uh, no." Stormkit said before he ran off into a random direction.

"Come on! We need to catch up!"I ran at a slower pace than Ashkit since the weakness and sickness was still there from when I was born.

"Stormkit!" Ashkit yowled. After a little, we found him sniffing at a large entrance to what looked like a den.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. But I don't like the stench." Stormkit gagged. _He's right._ Strike said in my head. I had given up on trying to push him out. Staying on one task constantly wasn't my thing.

"W-what is that?" Ashkit stuttered from behind us.

"It's probably n-" He broke off when he saw the large russet figure in front of us. It's yellow teeth showed the white foam around it's whitish-gray muzzle. It's black ears were pointed straight up, showing signs of his pride. His ugly body form was position in a threatening crouch as he let out a loud snarl.

"Run!" Ashkit yelped as he ran in the direction of the camp.

"NO! NOT TO THE CAMP!" I shouted with all my voice.

"I-it's a _fox_." Stormkit's scared words broke my hope in driving this fox away from camp. If he was scared, then I was too. Before we could do anything, the fox ran after our gray littermate.

"NO!" I shouted and ran after it, followed by the-still-frightened Stormkit. The fox caught up with my brother as the camp came into view.

"WARRIORS! FOX INVASION!" Stormkit yowled, olny to be drowned by Sandbreeze's scared cry of fear.

"NOOOO!" Ashkit yowled, diving for cover under Sandbreeze's long-furred belly. Sandbreeze wacked his unsheathed claws across the white muzzle of the intruder. Not long after, Wolfheart heard his son's cry for help and jumped on the back of the fox, only to be thrown into a nearby tree. The fox pinned Sandbreeze down, but was quickly clawed in the stomach. Sandbreeze used his backlegs to push up and thorw the fox off to run and wake up all the other warriors. Lionpaw and Jaguarpaw were quick to jump out of their den to defend their kit friends. Jaguarpaw leaped in front of me and slashed the rear of the fox, who I assume is a female. Lilyflower was quick to react, jumping on the back just like Wolfheart, despite not being a warrior. The fox easily shook her of and pinned her down.

"NO!" I yowled as the vixen bit down on her neck. Jumping with all the power in my back legs, I landed on her back. Using my claws to climb up to her head while she tried to shake me off. Using my visible claws, I clawed at his ears, while Jaguarpaw and Lionpaw cut her legs. Using my last burst of energy, I clawed at her eyes. The last thing I hear my two ear-slitting screeches;one from the fox and one from Snowstorm.

 **Eventful chapter! Do you think the fox had enough? Sorry it's kinda short, I didn't really have the time to make it longer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! And I can't really think of anything else to ask besides... Do you ship EchoXJaguar? Because I do!**

 **Have a good day/night/whatever!**

 **~Silvermist**


	8. Leaving Camp Again

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Thanks so much for...reviews? I forgot what we're at! xD I don't really have anything else to say besides... ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I'm a coward!" Ashkit's depressed voice rang inside the empty medicine cat's den.

"Stop saying that!" Jaguarpaw's rough growl rang louder and stronger than Ashkit's."Anyone would have ran! It's not you're fault! And you're only a kit!"

"B-but it's all my fault. If I hadn't ran back to camp, Echokit wouldn't have fainted, Wolfheart wouldn't be mad at me, and-and Lilyflower wouldn't be dead!" Ashkit wailed his last words before I heard his light paw steps running in the opposite direction of the den.

"That kit..." Jaguarpaw said before walking into the den."You okay?" He asked me in a gentle tone.

"Yeah." I whispered. The moss beneath my belly felt torn and broken. It has been four sunrises since the incident with the fox. If only Lilyflower hadn't died. Everything would have been okay. Ashkit wouldn't be starving himself, Wolfheart wouldn't have clawed at his own son. _Stormkit... Stormkit wouldn't be lost._ Three sunrises ago, Stormkit ran away. I knew he could fend for himself, but not for long. After Wolfheart scratched his cheek, he ran. _Ran, ran, ran. Ran like the wind. It's incredible how fast he can run._ Strike has constantly been talking to me threw my thoughts. _He's still alive. The only creatures he ran into so far are mice and doves._

"When do you think Stormkit will come back?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"...Soon..." Jaguarpaw looked at his feet before saying,"Tigerpaw's devastated..."

"Of course she is. She loves him. He loves her. More than he loves me..." I whispered the last sentence as Jaguarpaw touched his nose with mine.

"He loved you so much. He just doesn't show." That was all the comfort that he could give me. Everyone knew I was Stormkit's least favorite littermate.

"Echokit?" Snowstorm's warm voice wander into my ear. Soon after, she wandered into the den."Jaguarpaw, can I have a moment with my patient?"

"Of course." Jaguarpaw dipped his head before wandering out of the den.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop thinking this is all your fault."

"But it is!" How did she notice? Well yeah, I wasn't eating or getting out of my nest and refused to become an apprentice so we could wait for Stormkit to come back. But that was it. How could she of noticed?

"Eat." Wolfheart's sharp voice cut through the tense air. He placed a rabbit next to my nest before walking out of the den.

"I'm not hungry." I told this to everyone that offered me food. It mostly worked.

"You're six moons old. You need to grow; so you need to eat." Snowstorm walked into the back of the den and started to sort her herbs. Every since Lilyflower died, the den felt empty, as if it was dead. No one was happy. Duskflower had been crying since dawn and Wolfheart was acting so mean to everyone. Sandbreeze hadn't said a word to anybody since he thought it was all his fault. Stonestar had been to busy trying to get all the warriors to hunt and his mate was left in the nursery, not allowed to go outside. Rainleaf and Lightenheart have been to oblivious to noticed that one have their kits was starving herself, and their favorite, Lionpaw, has been seeking out at night, and the other one was trying to help the kits who were supposed to be apprentice, but said they needed to wait for their missing brother. Mistpaw was mooning over Crowpaw while trying to get his crush, Leafpaw, away from him. She went so far that she got into an unsheathed battle that was stopped by Nightshade. Leafpaw was left with a nick in her ear and Mistpaw with a sprained paw. Palefur tried again and again to get Rainleaf to dump Lightenheart and get with her. Rainleaf's answer was always no. The apprentice training was put on hold till the gathering, which was in a quarter moon.

"I'm not hungry." I answered coldly. _What happened to your relationship with her?_ Strike asked. _Nothing._ I answered and I could feel Snowstorm's eyes burning into my pelt.

"You said that four sunrises ago after attacking and blinding a fox. You should hungry." Snowstorm walked away from her herb sorting and stood right in front of my nest."Ever think you'll get out of the den?" Her question took me by surprise. _Will you, Echokit?_ Strike's taunts had been annoying me since dawn last sunrise.

"Yes." I answered before standing up."Ashkit!" I yowled before exiting the den.

"Finally." Snowstorm's voice was empty. Her eyes looked dull, not at all like her bright eyes that always followed you around camp. Lilyflower's death changed her. Lilyflower's changed all of us.

 **The Cursed One...**

"We have to!" I had been fighting with Lionpaw about going to search for Stormkit since moonhigh. All of the other cats in camp had fallen asleep besides Nightshade, who was guarding the camp.

"But...what if we run into the fox?" Lionpaw whipered back.

"She's blinded. _I_ blinded her. I would be surprised if she wasn't dead already!" I was done."I'm leaving _now_. Come if you want."

"...Coming!" Lionpaw hurried after me. We went through the dirtplace tunnel and into the forest. It had been raining when Stormkit left, so no one could find his scent. _Go left._ Strike's voice was warm, as if he wanted us to find him. _Can you give us directions the whole way?_ I asked my thought seemed quiet. _Asking questions to myself normal is it?_

"Go left." I told Lionpaw as we took a turn into a darker part of the forest. _Sure and no, it isn't normal._ Strike laughed as he answered my last question. _I just be quiet until the next turn._ I found myself talking to my own thoughts _again._

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied happily. Strike listened to me! _Sure. Now turn towards the stream._

"We should head to the stream." I said as I saw the stream's surface, which was shining in the moonlight.

"Look at my shadow!"Lionpaw's excited voice rang through the small clearing. She danced on her paws, looking at her shadow.

"You're such a _kit_." I said but started to act foolish myself.

"But look who's called Echo _kit_." Lionpaw laughed and trotted to the small stream. She splashed the water and called me over,"Come on, Echokit!"

"Watch out!" I yowled before jumping into the water, making a big splash.

"Look at those kits, Wood!" A dark laugh stopped us.

"Looks like we got a new target!" Said a dark brown tom that stepped out of the shadows, followed by a flame-colored tabby.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan's territory?" Lionpaw let out a threatening snarl, taking a step forward. Wood, the dark brown tom, took a step back.

"Looks like we got feisty ones!" He exclaimed before leaping in front of me."And pretty ones, might I add." He brushed his tail over my back, only to be get scratched on his snout by Lionpaw.

"Definitely." The tabby said."What should we do, Wood? Take the to the house?" _House?_ I questioned myself. _Twoleg den._ Strike answered.

"Go get Tom." Wood anwered."And don't get caught by Dusk. He'll kill me. Remember his relationship with Thunderclan, right, Cosmo?"

"Ah, Dusk. Tough one he is. Didn't he have a brother?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Wood answered curtly. It was obvious he was getting impatient.

"Better get going, Wood." Cosmo said after catching on. He dipped his head before leaving.

"What do you want?!" Lionpaw shrieked as Wood took a step forward.

"Last time I found a Thunderclan cat wasn't to long ago..." He said thoughtfully.

"Was he gray? With bright blue eyes? Is his name Stormkit?" I asked before I could stop my self.

"Yes. But he refused to tell me his name. Or where Thunderclan camp was."

 **DONE! So that was the chapter and I have many questions! And instead of the reviews, I think I might try and post this every Saturday or Wednesday! It could be once a week or twice a week! Just look out for the chapters! And sorry if the chapters are short, I want to get them dne so I can post the next one on time!**

 **Who is Dusk, Wood, and Cosmo? And what are their relationship with Thunderclan? And do you think they have Stormkit?**

 **So have a good** day/night/whatever!

 **~Silvermist**


	9. Tom?

**Okay, I'm _really_ sorry that there wasn't a post sooner than this one! But it has been a rather sad month so far for me! I won't go into depth, but a was sick for awhile! And then I might have gotten hurt in soccer afterwards...but let's answer questions that weren't asked! 1) I decided to make Jaguarpaw's chapters third person because he isn't the main character. 2) This story will be posted on either Saturdays or Wednesdays. I could post if twice a week or maybe none. Please be patient, it takes a a lot of time to write these stories. 3) There isn't a plan to switch between characters every chapter. I'll decide whether Echokit or Jaguarpaw has a more interesting life that part. 4) I'm usually very sarcastic...just a warning.5) Sister-in-laws can marry their brother-in-laws! Um...I mean no spoilers!**

"Get off of me!" I snarled dangerous before kicking Wood off. I learned that when Stonestar and Nightshade came to the nursery to make sure the den was sable. Wood was heavy and at least six moons older than me. Stonestar had taught me five other moves, so when I was an apprentice, I wasn't behind on my training because I decided to wait for my brother. At camp, no one believed he was still alive. Well, besides Strike, Jaguarpaw, Tigerpaw, Lionpaw, and me and my littermates.

"Ah, good fighters." Wood smiled."Where did you learn that?"

"None of your business!" Lionpaw screeched.

"Stop!" I cried as Wood made his fifth attempt to knock me down. Lionpaw leaped on his exposed belly. She scored her claws down his stomach, causing blood to spill out of the deep scratches. He snarled before retreating three steps back. He yowled loudly, as if to call for help.

"Give up?" Lionpaw taunted coldly. He grinned at her. _Grinned_.

"You are pretty and feisty. I like that." He words made Lionpaw's smile slide off her face.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" I snarled and swiped his muzzle with my outstretched claws.

"Oh, I know when to stop, cutie. But I also know when to tease." He laughed. Wood made his way towards the stream as Lionpaw and I just stared. He touched the the shining water with his paw. He didn't even pull it until a leaf landed next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounding confused and a little scared.

"Confused, honey?" He purred."Don't be. Don't be scared either."

"I'm not scared!" I knew very well that I _very_ scared.

"Wait to they come." He drawled.

"Who are _they_?" Lionpaw asked. She took a hesitant stop forward.

"You'll see." He took a step back from the lake and walked towards a twoleg's den. _House_. Strike reminded me. _Forgot you were there._ I replied. I wondered what Jaguarpaw would say if he found out I was talking to Strike in my head. Does he even like me? _Keep_ those _thoughts to yourself._ Strike answered my thoughts. _But does he?_ I asked in a mock-fear voice. It was always fun to tease Strike.

"What does that mean?" Lionpaw asked after a moment.

"You'll see." Wood repeated.

Well, how much longer than?" I asked, showing my impatient self.

"Patient much?" He meowed dryly."Wait. And you'll see."

"Stop saying that." Lionpaw growled, ready to do another fight. _I wonder why he can't fight as well as us._ I thought in my head, ready for a reply from Strike. _Because he had no one to train him._ Strike answered seconds after.

" _You'll see. You'll see._ " He teased. Lionpaw growled loudly.

"Stop!" I snarled to both of them. Putting myself in between them, I said,"This is foolish. Why don't you go back to your twolegs and off our territory and we can forget about this?"

"Because we want _you._ " The cold voice was unfamiliar crept through the night air. I jumped to face the mysterious voice. A dark grey cat with jagged black stripes came out of the dark shadows, followed closely behind by Cosmo.

"So you must be Tom." Lionpaw growled."And why are you named _Tom_? Because that's what you call a male cat, if you didn't know. So, it really isn't a good name."

"And why are you called Lionpaw? 'Cause you are annoying and have a loud voice?" He taunted.

"Well, that was a mistake." I said just before Lionpaw jumped on a un-surprised Tom. She sliced his nose before biting down hard on his ear. He snarled before backing up and leaping on Lionpaw's back. Before I could knock him down, he clawed Lionpaw's back. When I finally saved Lionpaw from Tom's claws, he easily slipped under my clumsy paws to jump on my belly. Pained poured through my blood as he clawed at it. I tried to reach up a claw to cut his snout but Lionpaw beat me to it. She quickly slipped under his paws sliced his stomach. I tried to get up to help,but the pain was to much. I collapsed to the blood-covered ground. Blackness covered my gaze.

 **Super sorry this was only seven hundred words! I couldn't find another way to end this chapter that was actually good! I said all the things I wanted to say so have I good night/day/whatever!**

 **~Silvermist**


	10. Prisoner

**Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. It's already October! Honestly, I thought I wouldn't have made it through the first day of school! Anyway, I think Jaguarpaw can wait until next chapter to go about his boring life. But seriously, Echokit has a way better(and more interesting) life than Jaguarpaw.**

 _Where am I?_ I wondered as I saw the closed in den I was in. But it didn't look like a normal den, instead there was ivy creeping up to the perfectly flat ceiling without the leaf-covered walls. The usual moss underneath my stomach had disappeared. Plus the sun wasn't even up yet, but _I'm awake_. _Don't be surprised._ Strike's deep voice echoed in my head. _You were knocked out, remember? Too bad that you couldn't save._ Suddenly the pain that seemed to have disappeared for a few seconds came right back. _Knocked out by who? Or-wait!_ I cut myself off. _What happened to Lionpaw?! Is she hurt? I need to find her!_ I tried to get up but the pain was too much. _Don't worry! She's fine!_ Strike laughed. _Mousebrain._

"Watch it!" A white and black tom came into the den."You're a supposed to _resting_. Not jumping around!"

"And I'm gonna listen to you?" I growled."You almost killed my best friend!"

"The other she-cat? No! That was Tom." He said hurriedly."H-he hurt her! I would never hurt another she-cat!"

"Another?" I questioned as he glanced down at his black paws.

"Um...forget I said that!" He glanced up before turning his gaze to the shadows beside me. I realized that I wasn't the only one with a nest in this den.

"What's your name? And who's nest is that?" I asked.

"It's Scout. And that's my nest." Scout answered shyly.

"Um...I'm sleeping next to you at nights?!" I said angry.

"Well...not normally. I'm usually adventuring by night. It's the only time I'm allowed to leave."

"Spilling our secrets, Scout?" Tom entered the room.

"S-sorry!" He meowed."I mean sorry, Boss!"

"Boss?" I asked."Who is he? Like, the leader?"

"I guess you could say that." Tom turned around."Follow. Both of you."

"Yes, sir!" Scout answered. I reluctantly followed Scout out of the dark den. The sun had barely risen above the hill past the lake. Thoughts of Wolfheart and Duskflower filled my head. Then the voices of Ashkit and Cinderkit came into my head. _Echokit?_ Cinderkit's voice was filled with mourning. _She can't be dead!_ Ashkit's words took me by surprise.

"Dead?!" I cried out loud. _Oops._

"Um...you okay?" Scout asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking." I replied shyly.

"Just don't think out loud." Tom snarled. _Didn't know you were as feisty as Tigerpaw._ I thought.

"Tom. What may we do for you?" The tom talking was ginger with blue eyes that reminded me of Nightshade's. The two flanking him were almost identical black tabby toms. The only way to tell them apart was their eyes. One had silver and the other had green.

"Where's the sand colored she-cat?" He asked.

"Resting, sir." The one black tabby with silver eyes answered."Best to leave her that way."

"But do I care?" He growled."No Bring me to her."

"Are you sure?" Asked the one with green eyes. Tom jumped on him in one swift movement.

"Do I look I'm joking, Moss?" He asked.

"N-no, sir." The tom called Moss choked. Tom leaped off him.

"Good." He replied as he followed the scared looking toms to a leaf-covered pile. As we walked around it, I caught a glimpse of the familiar coat of Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw!" I yowled in shock before sprinting over to the sleepy-looking she-cat.

"Echokit?" She yawned.

"You're alive! You're _actually_ alive!" I shrieked.

"Yeah. what did you think?" She asked."That that stinky cat Tom would kill me? Wow. Come on! His name is _Tom_."

"Sti-"

"Oh, shut up." Tom's deep voice cut me off."Stinky? I'm not the one sleeping behind a rotten twoleg trash pile! And do you think I chose the name Tom?"

"Why don't you shut up?" Lionpaw growled back."And you think I chose to sleep behind a-what did you call it?- trash pile!"

"Oh, be-"

"Again, just as I said last night, this is foolish. Why are we talking about who smells better when we can be talking about why we are here?" I cut him off. The three other toms were still standing there, looking at their paws.

"And why do you want to know why you are here?" Tom asked.

"Bec-wait, is that seriously a question?" I laughed."Um...do you like to be knocked out then taken to an unfamiliar ditch that is apparently used by a lot of mousebrained toms? Oh, by the way, my stomach still hurts."

"Good. That's what scars are supposed do." Tom said."And I'm not mousebrained! Just annoying."

"Glad you see you're annoying. Maybe you're not _completely_ mousebrained." I teasted.

"He-don't side-tract me!" He hissed."We're moving you! To the prisoner den! You and the other she-cat and that grey tom!"

"Hey! I have a actually good name, you know!" Lionpaw hissed."And it's Lionpaw!"

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"You like that word, don't you?" I asked.

"Moss, Mist, Wild!" Tom hissed."Move them!"

"Are you Wild or Mist?" I asked the black tom who was pushing me towards a shadowed area of the so-called camp.

"Mist." He replied as he bit my tail to keep me moving.

"Ow! Fine. I'll move." I said as I walked to the entrance.

"Good." He said, but still walked besides me.

"Huh?" A light and unhappy voice questioned me as I walked in the den. A grey tom was lying in one of the four dirty nests. _NOOOOOO!_ Strikes voice filled inside my head.

"Stormkit?!"

 **Sorry, had to end it at a cliffhanger!**

 **Question of the Wednesday:**

 **How do you like the story so far? And who do you think will try to find the prisoners, if any one does?**

 **Have a good day/night/whatever!**

 **~Silvermist**


	11. In My Dreams

**Hello again! Let's hope I can keep up with this "long" streak of uploading! Anyway, I hope you guys/girls have had a good day! Let's hope I can make it better!**

"But, how will I find her?" A familiar voice filled my head as the unfamiliar scents of my surroundings hit my nose.

"You don't need to. She'll come back." The unfamiliar voice seemed wise but almost silent.

"All of Thunderclan thinks her, Lionpaw, and Stormkit are dead. Duskflower and Wolfheart are hysterical. But I can't blame him…" Snowstorm! That's who was talking. But who are the others? I peeked behind the bush that I was hiding behind. How I came here? I have no clue. The pelts that I saw were so familiar, it scared me. The pelt that stood opposite from Snowstorm was undoubtedly Lilyflower's. The one standing next to her was...mine? The other she-cat's coat had the same reddish/orange stripe going down her back and the same white tipped ears and tail with the same two front paw that were white, not red. The leaves were in the way of their heads, so I couldn't see her face.

"Lilyflower, do you know the plant to heal her? I was never good with herbs." The tortoiseshell was talking. Lilyflower looked at the ground and began to slide her claws in and out.

"Yes. But it's extremely rare. But, Snowstorm, you need to find it. Her disease can be fatal later on in life." Lilyflower's voice seemed scared and frightened, like a kit who just looked a fox in the eyes. I'll never forget that night. I thought. You shouldn't. Strike said back. You should've learned a valuable lesson...but here you are, sneaking away from your clan again.

"Echofur? What does she mean. I thought it was just something that decrease her strength, but that shouldn't be fatal?" Snowstorm asked. Echofur?! Meaning in my grandma?! My head was shouting at me to move forward so I could see her, but I knew if I did, I would be caught. Uh, yeah. Who else do you know has the name Echofur? Strike answered dryly.

"It does decrease strength, but it also decreases the immunity, causing the cat to get easily sick." Echofur answered."The herb to heal you is called The Blazing Flower. It's used to heal many illnesses. I don't even know the last time someone found the herb."

"..." Snowstorm didn't say anything when Echofur glanced at her.

"Though this flower is super rare, I have faith in you to find one." Echofur continued after Snowstorm's lack of words.

"How?" I asked."We can't just order a journey to help solve one cat's illness. Why would Thunderclan would risk five cats for one? Come on, I'm not that important."

"That's where you're wrong. Every cat's as important as the next. You and very few other cats get to experience the density you will face." Echofur said."You're more loved than you know."

Echokit POV

"Wake up!" Lionpaw urged.

"Uh?" I replied with my usual sleepiness.

"Jasper just tried to escape!" Lionpaw said hurriedly.

"Japser?" I said, confused.

"The gray kit we meet yesterday who we thought was Stormkit? How could you forget?" Lionpaw reminded me.

"Oh, yeah…" I said gloomily, remembering my failed attempt to find my still-lost-brother.

"Come on! Let's see if Tom caught him!" Lionpaw rushed, obviously noticing my blue attitude.

"Fine." I said, only so she would shut up. Of course, Lionpaw was my best friend. Why would I let her go anywhere close to Tom without me?

As we walked down the now-freezing because of leafbare ground, I could see the rowdy toms in the not-so-far distance. The couple of pelts I didn't recognized seemed to be the craziest. Mist and Moss were, as usually, standing next to Wild, who was apparently there father, according to Scout. Tom was on top of the gray six moon old cat, who whimpered continuously.

"Why did you try to escape?" Tom snarled.

"I-I don't know!" Jasper choked."I just want to get away from you crazy toms!"

"Crazy toms? Why aren't you thanking us for providing you the shelter and food that your weak family couldn't?" A black and brown tom growled.

"Weak?! Weak?!" Jasper laughed. He's definitely going insane. Strike said."They were so much more brave than you cowardly toms that can't even face a two-leg!"

"But-not surprisingly-they left you alone?" Tom taunted."Left you alone in the dark. Under the oh-so-cozy-and-warm twoleg box?"

"Shut up! They didn't leave me! YOU KILLED THEM!" He shouted. Me and Lionpaw took a step back. Wrong choice. Tom's head snapped up as he heard they crackling of leaves under my paws.

"Echokit. Come here." Tom ordered. I walked towards him, quietly making a growling sound.

"Yeah?" I asked roughly.

"Don't talk to me like that." He said as he got off the gray tom. Jasper r\took a few quick steps back before showing his short fangs."Fight him."

Panic rushed through me. Fight him? The little looked at me with big eyes and gave me the face Please-don't-hurt-me! How could I hurt him? After all I just heard, I would rather fight Tom. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Fine." Gasped spread around the gathered cats. The loudest were Lionpaw's and Jasper's. If only they knew what I was about to do.

I got ready in a battle stance. Though my shoulders were not aiming towards him, and my hind legs were ready to turn towards Tom, obvious to hint towards me switching appoints, Tom, nor the other cats, seemed to notice. Scout looked ready to jump between us. That's when I saw Wild narrow his eyes. He knew what I was about to do, and was ready to stop me. I had to do it now.

"Urahg!" the same time I let out a battle screech, Jasper let out a cry of pain. But I didn't take notice. The now-surprised Tom looked up at me with huge eyes as I striked my claws fiercely at his face. The disappointment that sputtered across his face was painfully obvious. I kept going. Going until I heard Lionpaw cry,

"Jasper!"

I turned around, expecting Jasper to be fine, but instead saw him on the ground, blood covering him and Wild standing over him. The realization hit me like a claw striking my heart.

Jasper, Lionpaw's and I's only hope of getting out of here, was dead. Killed by Wild.

 **Okay! Done! And if this made you're day sadder, I'm sorry(not). This took forever! Mostly because I spent half of the time debating rather the gray cat should be Stormkit or a different cat! Clearly, I chose to ruin Echokit's dreams.:)**

 **Fun facts!:**

 **Scout is around seven to eight moons old.**

 **Tom doesn't hate she-cats, just doesn't think of them as highly as males and therefore, they should be manipulated.**

 **Wild is the father of Moss and Mist and their story will be revealed later one in the series.**

 **Jasper's family consisted only of she-cats, other than him. His father and why the father left will be revealed later.**

 **Comso will return later, he was off on a journey in this chapter!**

 **Tom-camp-thing(That's what I'm going to call, unless you guys have a better name) Allegiances:**

 **Leader:Tom**

 **Deputy:Wood**

 **2nd Deputy(Lower than Wood): Comso**

 **Medicine Cat(sort of): Wild**

 **Cats in order of rank:**

 **Liam: Cold black tom with dark brown eyes.**

 **Tiger:Brown tabby with green eyes**

 **Coal: Black and white tom with**

 **Patch: Orange tom with a black patch over his eye**

 **Kade: Pale gray tom with sparkling blue eyes**

 **Moss: Black tabby tom with green eyes(Tied with Mist)**

 **Mist: Back tabby tom with silver eyes(Tied with Moss)**

 **Scout: Black and white tom with blue eyes(Currently on thin ice with Tom)**

 **Weakest:**

 **Weak: Ugly brown tom with yellowish/brown eyes(Downgraded to Weakest for trying to save a prisoner; old name mustn't be spoken)**

 **Prisoners:**

 **Echokit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes and white underbelly**

 **Lionpaw- Golden she-cat with dark yellow eyes**

 **Hope you like all the cats! They'll be introduced soon!**

 **Question of the Day!**

 **What will happen to Echokit and Lionpaw? How was Jasper their only chance to find their way out?**

 **Have a great day/night/whatever! :)**

 **~Silvermist**


	12. Seriously?

**Hi! I was wondering if you guess wanted to keep it short and sweet(1000 words per chapter and they come out every Wednesday or maybe** **Wednesday** **and Saturday if we're lucky!) or long and descriptive(Around 4000 words per chapter, maybe coming out every week, but more likely every other)? Leave your answers in the review "box"!**

"Y-you killed him?!" I stuttered over the loud twolegs, who wondered outside of the "camp".

"So what if I did?" Wild taunted.

"Oh, you-!" She snarled as she leaped at the coldhearted ginger tom. He was winded from the not-so surprising attack, but recovered quickly. "You cruel excuse for a cat!" She started throwing curse words a him.

"Lionpaw!" I hissed. _If Lighteningheart knew what her daughter just said..._ I thought. _She would kill her._ Strike finished for me.

"What?!" Lionpaw retorded."It's true and he deserves it!"  
"'If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.'" I quoted Lightenheart's strict words with a teasing voice. Lionpaw rolled her dark yellow eyes.

"You always joke at the worst moments, don't you?" Lionpaw asked dryly. I winked at her.

"Yep!" I replied with a very high-pitched voice.

"Wild. Explain." Tom's chilling voice filled the air with tension. _Ohhhh, looks who's is trouble!_ Strike broke the wary silence in my head. _Shut up!_ I harshly replied.

"Well, Echokit deliberately attacked _you_ instead of Jasper. You wanted Jasper to pay for his "escape". So I, quite simply, killed him, like you asked Echokit." Wild said easily.

"So...no permission?" Tom asked, his voice slightly filled with annoyance.

"No, sir, sorry." Wild said, surprisingly without stuttering. Tom could be very intimidating.

"Hm. Then why did you do it?" Tom questioned, staring deep into the ginger tomcat's eyes.

"B-becasue I thought it might be helpful?" Wild offered. _There's the stutter._ Strike growled in my head. _You know, if you were a girl, maybe me and Lionpaw wouldn't be the only she-cats here._ I thought playfully. _Now you shut up._ Strike growled back.

"Helpful?" Tom snarled, taking a step forward."How would that be helpful?!"

"I-I thought...you w-wanted i-it..." Wild coward beneath Tom's harsh gaze.

"Wanted it?! You fool!" Tom snarled. For a split second, he turned and looked at me. His eyes were filled with sorrow and anger. Surprise rushed though me. Why would he be sad? Then he looked at me again."This is you're fault!" He cried, his gushing cuts from my claws stretched from his left cheek to his right eye. Guilt rushed into me."Your fault that Jasper's dead, and now Wild's going to be killed! Why did Wood and Comso even bring you hear?!"

"Uh. Um. What?" Wood's confused voice made my tears fall harder. _Look, Duskcloud!_ Lilyflower's voice came into my head. _Stormkit caught his first piece of prey! It's a mouse!_ Stormkit laughed as his pawsteps grew louder with Lilyflower's. _Really? That's amazing, Stormkit!_ My mother's proud voice brought even more tears to my cheeks. _Go and give it to the elders! I'm sure they would enjoy a piece of prey!_ I heard my mother's gentle lapping of her soft tongue. I could almost feel it... _No! I wanted to give it to you!_ Stormkit squealed excitedly. The tears started to pour harder. Remembering Duskcloud, Stormkit, Cinderkit, Ashkit, Wolfheart, Snadbreeze, Jaguarpaw...

"You missed Echokit's devious betrayal." Tom growled, staring into my blue eyes.

"I wasn't ever part of _your_ "team"." I replied aggressively.

"Neither was I." Liopaw stepped to my side.

"I never asked _you_." He responded.

"Well, did we ask _you guys_ to bring _us_ here?" I retorted.

"Um...still don't understand the problem." Cosmo said from behind Wood. Two other toms, a black one and a brown tabby, closed in from Wood's sides.

"Jaspers dead. Killed by Wild. Echokit attacked me. Also, Wild should be dead soon." Tom said, just three moments before jumping on a cowardly ginger tom, shaking to the right of him. Wild flinched, but didn't make any move to attack back as Tom clawed his stomach. Blood spilled out of the fresh cuts, onto the ground. WIld shook twice, then stopped. But his chest never stopped rising and falling.

 **The Cursed Ones**

"I still don't understand." Moss's soft voice woke me up. I opened one of my eyes sleepily to see him and his brother standing there.

"What don't you understand? Wild's still alive. Jasper's dead. Tom's gone. Echokit and Lionpaw need to go home. We're going to be the ones to guide them." Mist said.

"But why do we need to find Dusk?" Moss asked.

"Because he used to be in Thunderclan, remember?" _Dusk? Who was he?_ I thought. _You'll find that out soon enough._ Strike answered. _You always say that._ I replied.

"Dusk? Seriously? I mean, sure, he does got have _excellent_ fighting moves, but a _warrior_? He doesn't even _act_ like one!" Moss argued."Didn't he _attack_ a wander near the border? Doesn't, uh, what's-it-called have a rule, like, you need to bring mercy to those needed?"

"Warrior Code? Pretty sure it does, but wasn't the wanderer Velvet? She attacks anyone at first sight." Mist said.

"Oh, wait. Aren't they mates now? With Willow and Silver, I remember now!" Moss exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, sure. But he knows Thunderclan territory well. He can return the kits." Mist answered.

"Hey! I'm not a kit!" Loinpaw broke into the conversation. The brothers and I both jumped in surprise. i turned, just as Moss and Mist did, to see Lionpaw standing behind me.

"You guys were listening?!" Moss looked startled.

"Um, girls, and yes, we were." Lionpaw answered and tossed me a wink.

"Well, better now than never, I suppose." Mist said calmly. It was obvious which brother was superior.

"But-!" Moss started to argue, but Mist cut him off.

"Rather are not we are ready to get Dusk, we needed to let them know. What if they know Dusk?" Mist said firmly.

"Dusk? Never heard of him." Lionpaw answered.

"Still. They have a right to know." Mist told Moss.

"Well, we're leaving now. We're off to find Dusk." Moss said.

"Okay. Um, bye. Good luck." Lionpaw muttered.

"Awkward." I laughed when the two toms left.

"Hey! I-I need to tell yo something." Lionpaw said, but she was obviously trying to hold her laughter.

"W-well, what is it?" I stuttered due to my laughter.

"Ha-ha!" Lionpaw finally burst into laughter.

"I d-didn't even say something funny!" I tried to say, but failed, again, due to my laughter.

"No, it's just you!" Lionpaw purred, amused.

"Wait, what?!" I laughed.

"You're face!" Lionpaw meowed.

"Excuse me?!" I play tackled her. She just laughed and kicked me off.

"I mean, you're basically _crying_ of laughter!"

"I wouldn't surprised." I jumped at her, landing on her exposed stomach.

"Hey!" She laughed."You're such a kit." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Looks who's talking!" I gasped.

"That's all you got!" She laughed. I could see the tears of laughter coming out.

"Ha!" I purred."Got you crying too!"

"Oh, you-!" She cut off as we heard paw steps coming from the entrance.

"Sorry, did I walk in at the wrong time?" Scout said shyly."I-I came here to bring you freshkill."

"Um, uh, no!" Lionpaw was never shy...? Was she seriously blushing?! Wait...Scout was blushing too!

"Um, I wanted to ask you, uh, about, the, um, clans." Scout said nervously.

"Um, uh."

"Sure, ask away." I cut in. Why was Lionpaw so nervous? _Duh._ Strike was ready to answer my thoughts, once again. _She like-likes him._ Wait, what?!

"Are you guys from Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, or Windclan?" He asked simply.

"Thunderclan. Both of us." I answered.

"Um, okay." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Next question?"

"Do you know someone named Falcon?" He asked.

"N-"

"Falconclaw?"Loinpaw asked."Yeah! He's the father of Pondpaw and Ripplepaw."

"He's my cousin. Don't trust him. He's a backstabber." Scout looked at the ground."I would know. He's the reason I'm here."

"Oh, yeah. My turn. How _did_ you get here?"Loinpaw asked.

"Me, Falcon, and Link were walking through the town-"

"Town?" Lionpaw cut him off.

"This place built by two-legs." Scout answered."So, as I said, we were walking when we ran into Patch, a orange and black tom. He said we had to come with him. Out of curiosity, we followed him into this very camp. That's when we met Tom's father. I couldn't believe how different they were. Tom, who is about the same age as me, maybe one are two months older-"

"Months?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, you warriors call it moons, don't you?" He said."So yeah, Tom was basically a spoiled brat. Flame, Tom's father, wasn't the cause of that. His mother, Amber, always spoiled him. And yes, the toms did allow she-cats inside camp, but only if they were mates. If was an honor to be the leader's mate. But that all changed when Flame...died. It changed Tom deeply. He even kicked his own mother out of camp. S-she got hit by a...monster do you call it? Anyway, Tom turned deadly. Tricking she-cats to be mates with him, than abandoning them on the side of the road." _That's the thunderpath._ Strike answered my thought as soon as it came into my head."But the reason we stayed here was...Falcon. He told Tom Link and me would stay if he let _him_ go. Tom said sure, and Falcon told us he would come back. He never did."  
"Oh, Scout! I'm so sorry." She said. She sat next to him, their pelts brushing.

"I-I also wanted to know if I could, um, you know, come along with you guys?" Scout asked nervously.

"To the clans?!" Lionpaw exclaimed."Oh, yes! Of course!"

"Really?! Thank you!"

 **The Cursed Ones**

 **Jaguarkit's POV**

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Cinderpaw asked Jaguarpaw.

"I-I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Leave me alone, Stonestar!" Ashpaw's loud voice broke the sad feeling in the air, and replaced it with a tense one.

"But you need to stop thinking about her! She's dead! You need to continue training with me! I'm your mentor for a reason!" Stonestar replied harshly.

"I don't care what any of you say! Remember what Snowstorm said? She said she saw Echokit and Echofur in her dreams and she _knows_ how to heal her!" Ashpaw retorted."She's not dead and neither is Stormkit!"

"Echokit and Stormkit are both _very_ dead! No kit could survive that long out there. Use your brain! It was in _Starclan_. You know, where the _dead_ go?"

"Oh, shut up!" Ashpaw said through his tears."Go follow Fawnheart around! She'll probably be happy to see you for once!" With that, Ashpaw stormed out of camp. Jaguarpaw and Cinderpaw raced after him.

"You don't think they're dead, do you?" Ashkit asked, apparently noticing their presents as he placed his front paws into the stream that marked Windclan's border.

"No." Jaguarpaw and Cinderpaw said.

"It's you again!" A white tom with black spots stood on the opposite side of the stream."You're not a supposed to be here!"

"Um...Breezetail, right?"Cinderpaw started, confused."We're allowed here. "

"Breezetail!" The same she-cat that stopped the conversation between Jaguarpaw and Breezetail before when he first became a apprentice cut the white tom off."Why are you acting like an apprentice? Silverstripe taught you better!"

"Oh, _that_ flirt?" Breezetail asked dryly."The only thing he taught was how to pick up she-cats."

"Breezetail! Don't disrespect our deputy like that! You to camp _right now_!" The cat they recognized as Fernripple said.

"You're only defending him because he's your _mate_!" He said before he stormed off."

"Windclan should know how to train their young before they become warriors, Fernripple." The three apprentices turned around to see Wolfheart standing there, his eyes narrowed.

"Wolfheart." She dipped her head."You may leave. If you have a problem with our ways, please complain to our leader, not me."

"If you wish." He said before she walked away."Cinderpaw and Ashpaw, please go back to camp. You're mother's waiting."He turned away for a second before looking back."Ashpaw, be more respectful to your leader and mentor. Jaguarpaw, stay."

"Bye." I said as the two gray toms walked away.

"You might be wondering why I kept you."

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"I waned to tell you...everything." He replied, still no expression on his face."From the start to right now. If you're willing to listen, of course."

"I'll listen." Jaguarpaw responded.

"Okay." Wolfheart started."First, I was to the best fighter and hunter in all the clans, Echofur and Thunderclaw. Everything was good, I even got apprenticed to the leader! My brother, Bearpaw, was apprenticed to Darkwind. We had the perfect life. Until the twolegs came. They built a place, not far from our borders. Bearpaw and I went to explore it once. That's when we had our first taste of kittypet food. Bearpaw loved it. Me? Not so much. But Bearpaw kept going back, and always coming back so no one me and Fawnheart knew about it. Fawnheart knew because he had a crush on her. Duskcloud, Duskpaw at the time, was the most beautiful cat in the forest. Every apprentice, besides Bearpaw, loved her. But she only loved me. When Bearpaw made more trips to the twolegs place, she would comfort me. One day, my brother never came back. I'll always blame Darkwind. She didn't even notice her own apprentice was in danger. But Duskpaw was there for me. The sunrise before the gathering, Duskcloud, Sandbreeze, and me became warriors. Not long after, me and Duskcloud became mates. By then, Snowpaw joined the clans. That's when everything changed. A cat's who's name mustn't be spoken came and attacked the clans. He killed many cats. It went on for moons, until one day, when me and Duskcloud were taking a walk. She told me she had something to tell me. We were next to Shadowclan border when the murder jumped out and attacked Duskcloud. Before I could try and save, my mother attacked the tom and killed him. Sadly, he killed her too. Right before she gave him a killing bite, Murder-face cut her throat. S-she died. But I heard what Duskcloud was going to tell me. She was having _my_ kits. I was overjoyed, but still couldn't clear my memory of that day."

"Then Duskcloud gave birth to Echokit, Stormkit, Cinderkit, and Ashkit." I nodded. Sympathy washed all over me. Why was his story so sad.

"Not yet. Before Duskcloud ever told about the kits, I got an apprentice. His name was Falconpaw. He hated me. One day, Thnderclan had a fight with Riverclan. When the fight was over, Thunderclan claiming the victory, Falconpaw switched to Riverclan. While he simply stating,'Thunderclan was never my home', I knew there was something else. He came into Thunderclan as a kittypet, but always aced weird around warriors, like he never wanted to be there in the first place. I don't think he ever wanted to be a warriors."  
"Who wouldn't?" Jaguarpaw asked.

"Him, apparently." Wolfheart replied."Now coming to the kits. Lilyflower said we couldn't be having more than three, but she she was wrong. We had Echokit, Stormkit, Ashkit, and Cinderkit. Life couldn't be better. That is, until we found out Echokit was sick. Everything changed. The runt of the litter could die any day. But no, she didn't. After three moons, Snowstorm said Echokit is strong enough and could probably last kithood. Now, she says she knows how to heal her, but it's too late." Wolfheart raised his head to look at Silverpelt."Two of my kits are gone, all I can do is to protect the others. The reason I'm so strict to you is becasue I don't want you to end up like Bearpaw or Falconheart..."

"Thank you." Was all Jaguarpaw said as he buried his face into Wolfheart's long fur. Wolfheart glanced at him before finally feeling peace. He rested his furry head on Jaguarpaw.

 **Done! Hope you liked it! This took me, like, two days. xD**

 **Anyway, I have a surprise! I'm starting a new story called...something. I haven't picked out a goo enough name yet! I'm posting the first chapter on Halloween! OOOOOOOO, SPOOKY!**

 **Question of the Day:**

 **Do you like the ScoutxLion ship?**

 **What do you think of Wolfheart's story?  
Do you finally like Wolfheart yet?**

 **Have a great day/night/whatever!**

 **~Silvermist**


	13. Dusk and Who?

**Yep! The new story is coming out on Halloween! JK! Coming out on Sunday now! Yep! Echokit's mystery coming out Wednesday! Nope! Saturday! But this time I have a excuse! Halloween happened and I was out with my friends, then decided to have sleepover! I'm totally smart! Why didn't I just pso it before going out? I wanted to post around 12am! Smart? I think so ;D! Why no EchoXJaguar on Wednesday? I'm getting my room redone! So there is a bunch of people in my room and I couldn't get access to my computer! :D Too much rambling and no story time!D: Story...now!**

 **Echokit**

"It's too cold." I complained to Moss as we walked out of the camp. Ever since Wild had almost gotten killed, Tom was nowhere to be seen.

"Why did we decide to do this at night?" Lionpaw added.

"Why are you so annoying?" Moss shot back.

"Guys, stop fighting. We are all cold. Just deal with it." Mist said firmly. Lionpaw huffed.

"How much farther?" She asked.

"Not much." Mist answered.

"Why couldn't we leave during Newleaf?" Lionpaw asked stupidly.

"Huh, because it's Winter?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Winter? You don't know what Newleaf is, do you?" I asked.

"No. And winter is basically what's happening right now. Snow falls down, the air gets all cold, and the prey is scarce." He was still dumbfounded. Winter is Leaf-bare, Spring is Newleaf, Summer is Greenleaf, Fall or Autumn and Leaf-fall. Strike whispered inside my head. Oooohhh... I thought back.

"Winter is Leaf-bare, Spring is Newleaf, Summer is Greenleaf, Fall or Autumn and Leaf-fall." I whispered in Lionpaw's ear.

"How di-" She started, but I cut her off with a stern look.

"Hm?" Moss glanced at us.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I'll tell you later... I promised her inside my head. Sure. Strike said sarcastically.

A lot of time later, we arrived at a "house". The house was a reddish color, with blue things on it. The grass was way too green to be real, and the monsters outside were a bright orange color. It was ugly.

"Dusk! Help!" Mist called loudly. He was answered with yowl that seemed to have words, but were lost in the song of the crickets.

"Yes! Bring him too!" Mist called again. He seemed to have heard the soundless words.

"He's coming! Who did you you had for me?" The so-called Dusk was a tiny figure just above the far away hill. A slightly smaller figure appeared next to him.I squinted, trying to make out their pelts. I could tell Dusk was a sort of fawn-colored tabby with very dark black stripes. The smaller cat I could still not clearly see, but he looked like he was mostly just a solid color.

"Echokit and Lionpaw?" Mist yowled."Ever hear of them?"

"No, but they sound like clanfolk to me." Dusk yelled back. The slightly smaller tom was now in view, his dark grey coat had same darker grey spots on it. He looked so farmilar, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Yep! They said they were searching for a cat called...Salmonkit?" Moss shouted. He must be hungry. I thought, noticing my own hunger.

"Salmonkit? His mom must have been hungry if she named him that!" Dusk said. He was close of enough to make out his eye color; they were green. The smaller cat was running by now. You found him. Strike muttered. No, could it be? Not-

 **Jaguarkit**

The snow had just started to fall. Ashpaw, Cinderpaw, and Jaguarpaw were all bouncing around in the coldness. Tigerpaw watch for afar, her dark eyes filled with sadness. Mistpaw was seen a little behind her. Tigerpaw had been complaining loudly to her about Stormkit. Jaguarpaw focused on his game, but still heard their voices.

"I-It's just not fair!" Tigerpaw stated."I loved him. Cats may think it was just a childhood crush, but me and Stormkit always talked about our future-Together. We would have two kits, a tom and she-kit. Their names would be Owlkit for the tom and Sunkit for the she-kit. We would love them equally, picking no favorites. Unlike Duskcloud and Wolfheart." She added quietly, but Jaguarpaw could just hear. It annoyed him so much that Stormkit and Tigerpaw still complained about Echokit. It wasn't her fault she was sick. It wasn't her fault that her parents had to pa more attention to her. It was her fault that she was so...special.

"I'm sorry, T-Tigerpaw, I truly am." Mistpaw stuttered."But you need to except Storpaw isn't coming back. Neither is your sister and her little friend."She shook her head."The warriors say they might go searching for them later in the season. We need all our warriors to go hunting for food. There isn't much prey left."

"But Stormkit and Lionpaw are more important! Echokit was just a burden." That caught Jaguarpaw's attention. He jumped down from the small rock he was standing on and turned his back to Cinderpaw and Ashpaw, facing Tigerpaw and Mistpaw.

"What did you say?!" He snarled loudly. Both Mistpaw and Tigerpaw backed up, their backs facing the direction of camp.

"N-nothing..." Tigerpaw muttered. She's afraid of you... Crept a voice inside Jaguarpaw's head. He passed it as him speaking in an evil voice.

"Echokit was not a burden! She was strong enough to become an apprentice and survive! She probably could have beaten you in a fight!" Jaguarpaw screamed.

"Jaguarpaw..." Cinderpaw started.

"What?!"

"You're over-"

"Don't you dare tell me I'm overreacting! Echokit would be here if Stormkit hadn't gotten lost. And why did he get lost?" He looked at Tigerpaw for an answer, his cold eyes sending chills through her body.

"The fight. His and Wolfheart. Wolfheart was so mad at him..." Tigerpaw put her hear down in shame."But I could have stopped him. It's my fault! My fault!" She ran. Ran into Grassleap. "Gr-Grassleap." She gasped.

"Hm, what are we doing here? Shouldn't all you get to battle training? Wolfheart's waiting." Grassleap's voice was cool and calm, her pace was slow, but graceful."As for Cinderpaw, you should get back to Snowstorm. Don't you have herbs to sort?"

"Um, sure, Grassleap." He muttered before glancing at Jaguarpaw helplessly. Jaguarpaw nodded for him to go forward."

"Go along, 'paws. I'll meet you there." She said before sniffing in the air. Jaguarpaw sniffed too. It was a rabbit.

"Let's go."

 **Training...**

"Okay. Now we'll do play-battles." Wolfheart announced."Mistpaw vs. Ashpaw, Bluepaw vs. Crowpaw, Leafpaw vs. Jaguarpaw, and since Tigerpaw doesn't have an apprentice to vs, she'll battle Petalshine."

Jaguarpaw turned to face his fellow apprentice. Her bright green eyes bounced with excitement as she trotted over to him. What was so fun about battle training? He thought. Um, battling maybe? The same voice that told him Tigerpaw was afraid of him whispered again. This time he knew it wasn't himself.

"Ready?" Leafpaw asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." He replied. His voice sounded no where as happy as Leafpaw's. They took the far right corner as their arena and got into battle stances. Keep your claws to yourself, keep your claws to yourself. He thought as Leafpaw jumped at him. He swiftly moved a step over, and jumped on her back and held her down, just like they had taught us.

"Great job!" Leafpaw said after she got up from the ground. He had won.

"The winners are as followed;Tigerpaw, Bluepaw, Mistpaw, and Jaguarpaw!" Wolfheart glanced at Jaguarpaw and threw him a wink. He grinned back."Next, Tigerpaw will verse Bluepaw and Mistpaw will verse Jaguarpaw. This time, the losers of the first round will decide who wins the battle, depending on the moves they use and how much effort they put in. It will not matter who holds down who."

"Don't call them losers." Petalshine said in her soft voice. Ashpaw, Crowpaw, and Leafpaw all stepped to the side and watched us as we got ready for battle.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Wolfheart yowled. Jaguarpaw made the first move, crossing to the side before cutting in and leaping on Mistpaw. She screeched dramatically and scrambled away. Jaguarpaw huffed and pawed at the ground, deciding his next he was too slow, because Mistpaw soon slapped a sheathed paw across his face, making him stumble or a moment. Jaguarpaw fought back, eyes telling Mistpaw that he was going to try and leap above her and go for her back, but, instead, he leaped for her shoulder, throwing her off-balance. Mistpaw landing on her side, winded, before Jaguarpaw placed a paw over her stomach, counting to three. He had won the battle part. He turned his head to the side, glancing at the over battle. They had finished, and Bluepaw had won the battle part too.

"We all agreed that Tigerpaw had won the first battle, because she tried hard and, unlike Bluepaw, used proper moves and didn't unsheathe her claws." Leafpaw announced. Mistpaw threw Bluepaw a dirty glare.

"As Mistpaw's and Jaguarpaw's battle, we agreed that Mistpaw won. Though Jaguarpaw did everything right, Mistpaw put in a little more effort, in our opinions." Ashpaw said. As Jaguarpaw reflected, he saw that too. He was more focused on Echokit than anything. Her deep blue eyes, beautiful tortoiseshell pelt...You miss her. The same voice said inside his head. Who are you? Jaguarpaw thought. We will meet, once you fall asleep.

"The last battle will be, of course, Mistpaw vs. Tigerpaw!" Wolfheart sat down in the middle of the sandy battle arena, ready to judge the cats."The rules will be the same as the first battle, who ever wins the battle is the winner. They started. Mistpaw was quick, Tigerpaw was strong. This would be an interesting fight. Tigerpaw stared it by diving under Mistpaw trying to push her up, but Mistpaw as too jumped out of the way, and on Tigerpaw's back. Tigerpaw acted quickly, as she jumped to throw her opponent of balance. She successfully did so, but Mistpaw got back to her paws. She growled slightly, not trying to be mean to her best friend. Tigerpaw leaped at her, twisting in the air. She used her paws to push Mistpaw down, but Mistpaw wiggled and escaped somehow.

"Done!" Wolfheart announced, thinking it had gone on for too long."No winner. Tie. Good job everyone, and you are all going to the Gathering in two sunrises."

 **That Night...**

"He came..." A voice drawled as Jaguarpaw entered the unfamiliar place. The trees were dark, too dark. The stream looked slimy and gross, it's surface colored dark red. The grass was black, but hard to see because of the heavy fog.

"Hello?" He called uselessly.

"Come and find me~" Whispered a voice. He followed it. it lead him to a less-foggy area, but still it was too dark to see clearly. Jaguarpaw thought it was weird there were no stars-Was there even a moon?

"Hello?" He called again.

"Nice try!" A silver-colored cat jumped at from the too-dark-to-be-green bushes. He placed a paw on Jaguarpaw's throat. Claws slowly started to come at of their sheathes.

"D-Don't hurt me, please!" He choked.

"'Don't hurt me!'" The cat mimicked in a high-pitched voice. He laughed."I haven't heard that one in a while!"

"Silverclaw." The same voice Jaguarpaw kept repeating in his head now sounded real."I hope we aren't hurting the new cat, now are we?"

"No, sir." Silverclaw turned and gave him a cold glare."Just having some fun."

"Good. Now leave." At his command, Silverclaw turned and ran."So. You're new here."

"Apparently." Jaguarpaw replied. He could barley make out the cat right in front of him, but he could see that he had some sort of brown and white-striped tabby thing going on. He had dark yellowish-green eyes that looked like a fox's.

"Good. We should begin."

 **Hm...long enough! So today, boys and girls, we are here to ask questions. Instead of me asking a question(Still going to ask one), you are the askers today! Any thing that you are confuse about, I'm here! :D**

 **~Question of the Day~**

 **What are your questions? (Creative, right?)**

 **~Silvermist**


	14. Allegiances Update-Again

**Allegiances** **? Again? Yep! I was too lazy to make an actual chapter, so this is it! (An actual chapter will be posted Saturday)**

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Stonestar- Gray tom with a lighter underbelly and tail and blue eyes. (Traits: Independent and Strong, Mate: Fawnheart)

 **Apprentice:** Ashpaw- Gray tom with light green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Fawnheart- Light tan she-cat with a lighter underbelly, ears, and muzzle with lighter spots on her back and amber eyes. (Traits: Bossy and Fast, Mate: Stonestar)

 **Medicine Cat:** Snowstorm- Beautiful snow-white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. (Traits: Shy and Smart, Crush: Sandbreeze)

 **Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

 **Warriors:**

Sandbreeze- Light beige tom with green eyes (Traits: Hunter and Secretive, Sibling(s): Duskcloud)

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw

Graylily- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes. (Traits: Outgoing and Amusing, Mate: Cloudpelt, Kit(s): Bluepaw, Mistpaw)

Cloudpelt- White tom with black speckles on his tail (Traits: Strong and Hunter, Mate: Graylily, Kit(s): Bluepaw, Mistpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Crowpaw

Wolfheart- Gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes. (Traits: Strong and Protective. Mate: Duskflower)

 **Apprentice:** Jaguarpaw

Palefur- Light gray and white fur with yellow eyes. (Traits: Sweet and Forward. Crush: Rainleaf)

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw

Petalshine- A tortoiseshell she-cat white tail tip and a white underbelly. (Traits: Nurturing and Loving. Mate: Nightshade. Kit: Crowpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Tigerpaw

Rainleaf- Gray tom with blue eyes. (Traits: Shy and Forward. Mate: Lightenheart, Kit(s): Jaguarpaw, Lionpaw, Tigerpaw)

Flowerleaf- Brown she-cat with dark stripes. (Traits: Strong and Lean)

Grassleap- Brown she-cat with green eyes. (Traits: Lightsleeper and Smart)

 **Apprentice:** Lionpaw

Nightshade- Black tom with blue eyes. Traits: Shadowed and Secretive. Mate: Petalshine, Kit(s): Crowpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Bluepaw

Duskflower- Light brown she-cat (Traits: Caring and Family Oriented, Mate: Wolfheart, Kit(s): Echokit, Stormkit, Ashpaw, Cinderpaw)

Lighteningheart- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes (Traits: Absent-Minded and Loving, Mate: Rainleaf, Kit(s): Jaguarpaw, Tigerpaw, Lionpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Mistpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes (Traits: Sassy and Bossy. Crush: Crowpaw, Sibling(s): Bluepaw)

Bluepaw- Gray tom with amber eyes (Traits: Firty and Handsome, Crush: Echokit, Sibling(s): Mistpaw)

Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Traits: Caring and Shy. Crush: Crowpaw)

Crowpaw- Black time with yellow eyes (Traits: Outgoing and Secretive, Crush: Leafpaw)

Jaguarpaw- Dark beige tom with black speckles and green eyes (Traits: Amusing, Kind, Sibling(s): Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Crush: Echokit)

Ashpaw- Gray tom with light green eyes (Traits: Skittish, Charismatic, Sibling(s): Cinderpaw, Stormkit, Echokit)

Tigerpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Traits: Bossy, Dumb, Sibling(s): Lionpaw, Jaguarpaw, Crush: Stormkit)

Lionpaw- Golden she-cat with dark yellow eyes (Traits: Funny, playful, Sibling(s): Jaguarpaw, Tigerpaw, Crush: Scout)

 **Queens :**

Fawnheart- Light tan she-cat with a lighter underbelly, ears, and muzzle with lighter spots on her back and amber eyes. (Traits: Bossy and Fast, Mate: Stonestar, Expecting)

 **Kits:**

Echokit- Tortoiseshell she-kit with light blue eyes and white underbelly

Stormkit- Gray tom with bright blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Larkwing- Dark tortoiseshell with dark yellow eyes (Traits: Caring and Chatty)

Thunderclaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes (Traits: Strong and Grumpy, Kit(s): Wolfheart)

Darkwind- Black she-cat with amber eyes. (Traits: Sweet and Secretive)

 **WindClan**

 **Leader**

Jaystar-Silver tom with green eyes. Traits: Bossy and Very Fast

 **Deputy**

Silverstripe: Silver tom with blue eyes. Traits: Flirty and Kind

 **Medicine Cat:**

Rosefur: Ginger she-cat with a white tail. Traits: Shy and Smart

 **Warriors:**

Swiftleap: Gray tom with amber eyes.

Windlily: White she-cat with brown eyes.

Brownpelt: Brown tom with green eyes

Fernripple: Beige she-cat with light green eyes

Goldenfern: Gold tom with amber eyes

Blackstripe: Dark tom with dark brown eyes

Bushleap: Gray tom with light blue eyes

Loudrunner: Dark brown tom

Brokenfoot: Light gray tom with a lame paw

Whitemist: White tom

Sandtail: Sandy colored tom with green eyes

Shinestripe: White she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherclaw: Brown tabby with blue eyes

Cherryfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Breezetail: White tom with black spots and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

None

 **Queens:**

Cherryfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Silverstripe's kits)

 **Elders:**

Lighteyes: Dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Streamstar: Gray she-cat with darker stripes

 **Deputy:**

Lilypad: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Trouttail: Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Riverwind: Gray tom with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Ripplepaw

Wavefur: Silver she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pondpaw

Brightfur: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowpelt: Sand colored tom

Frosteyes: White she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Ravenfeather: Black tom with blue eyes

Waterheart: Ginger tom with a white chest and light green eyes

Falconclaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mothheart: Ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-colored eyes

Jayclaw: Gray tom

 **Apprentices:**

Pondpaw: Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplepaw: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Deerheart: Tan she-cat with green eyes. (Mate: Ravenfeather, Kit(s): Smallkit, Jaggedkit, Berrykit)

 **Kits:**

Smallkit- A small, ginger tom with green eyes

Jaggedkit- Tan tom with bight blue eyes

Berrykit- Creamy tom with big, brown eyes

 **Elders:**

None

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar: Black tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Raventalon: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Smallwhisker: Lean tan tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Blueheart: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Treefur: Brown tom

Nutclaw: Tan she-cat with amber eyes

Nightberry: Dark ginger she-cat

Berryleaf: Ginger tom with dark eyes

Blackclaw: Black she-cat with grass colored eyes

Whiteheart: White tom with a black tail

Turtleclaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Darksong: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Flamefur: Ginger tom with green eyes

Stormpelt: Gray tom with a white chest

Whitefoot- Brown tabby she-cat with a white foot

Sunheart- Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

None

 **Queens:**

Redheart: Ginger she-cat expecting Darkstar's kits

Lilyfur: Light gray she-cat (Mate: Treefur, Kit(s): Sootkit, Marshkit, Shimmerkit)

 **Kits:**

Sootkit- Dark grey tom with a white underbelly, green eys

Marshkit- Grey tabby tom with green eyes

Shimmerkit- Beautiful silver tabby with bright blue eyes

 **Elders:**

None

 **Tom** **Thingy**

 **Leader:**

Tom

 **Deputy:**

Wood

 **2nd Deputy(Lower than Wood):**

Comso

 **Medicine Cat(sort of):**

Wild

 **Cats in order of rank:**

Liam: Cold black tom with dark brown eyes.

Tiger:Brown tabby with green eyes

Coal: Black and white tom with

Patch: Orange tom with a black patch over his eye

Kade: Pale gray tom with sparkling blue eyes

Moss: Black tabby tom with green eyes(Tied with Mist)

Mist: Back tabby tom with silver eyes(Tied with Moss)

Scout: Black and white tom with blue eyes(Currently on thin ice with Tom)

 **Weakest:**

Weak: Ugly brown tom with yellowish/brown eyes(Downgraded to Weakest for trying to save a prisoner; old name mustn't be spoken **)**

 **Prisoners:**

Echokit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes and white underbelly

Lionpaw- Golden she-cat with dark yellow eyes

 **Outside the Clans**

Dusk- Fawn colored tom with dark black stripes, grey eyes (Mate: Velvet, Kit(s): Silver, Willow, **Kittypet** )

Velvet- Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mates: Dusk and Ferret, Kit(s): Silver, Willow, Brownie, **Kittypet** )

Ferret- Siamese tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Velvet, Kit(s): Silver, Willow, Brownie, **Kittypet** )

Silver- Silver tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes (Sibling(s): Willow, Brownie, **Wanderer** )

Willow- Grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Sibling(s): Silver, Brownie, **Kittypet** )

Brownie- Mischievous brown tabby tom with green eyes (Sibling(s): Willow, Silver, **Wanderer** )

Spirit- Mysterious pale grey tom with light blue eyes ( **Wanderer** )

* * *

 **~Silvermist**


	15. Do We Need To Go Back?

**Hello again! I'm super sorry that I couldn't get out a chapter on Saturday! My furniture came on Saturday, so I had to help put it together. Anyway, I've been getting some reviews I can't reply to because the reviewers are guests! So, I will answer the guest reviews below! :D**

KITSTAR- I love them too! They might even be cuter than JaguarxEcho...? Silverclaw...just a dead cat that is apparently mean xD. Dark Forest you say...? Maybe ;). Wolfheart is around...24 moons old. Same with Duskcloud. And yeah, probable. Um...it's warriors, soooo...a lot of deaths. :P Duskclould's doing good, especially saying that she thinks two of her favorite, I, uh, mean _special_ , kits are dead. :D

 **Echokit's POV**

"When are we going to go home?" Lionpaw interrupted Dusk's "master" plan of escaping.

"Yeah, can't we just leave now? I mean, Tom's gone and things are good..." I started.

"No. He will come back." Moss said, his voice had no emotion.

"No, that's not creepy at all." Lionpaw said.

"No. We need to go back and see." Mist stated, leaving no room for argument.

"For what?" Well, unless he was speaking to Lionpaw, which he was.

"To see if Tom's there." He rolled his eyes."Duh."

"Is Storm back from hunting yet?" I asked, thinking about my once-lost brother. _You found him_. Strike had been rather quietly lately. It had been six sunrises since we had found Stormkit, who was now going by Storm. That was, until we reached the Clans again.

"Well, he said he would be back by sundown. He still has some time." Dusk said right before Storm popped in the small twoleg structure. He had two rabbits and a mouse.

"Uh, who taught you how to hunt?" Lionpaw asked.

"Dusk!" He said proudly. _Weird...how does a kittypet know how to hunt like that?_ I thought. _Remember, he was warrior at one point._ Strike reminded me.

"Can you teach me how to hunt?" Lionpaw asked eagerly.

"No." Dusk said firmly."We need to get you home first."

 **Jaguarpaw's POV**

"They could still be alive..." Duskcloud murmured as Wolfheart pressed into her. The snowfall from yesterday lasted till sunrise today. The snow was as tall as a two moon old kitten. Speaking of kittens, Fawnheart walked out of the nursery, her belly full of kits.

"Snowstorm, I said I don't need another check up!" Fawnheart said loudly.

"You do!" Snowstorm insisted."Your kits are do any day now!"

"I guess..." Fawheart said.

"Um, Ashpaw?" Jaguarpaw asked.

"What?" Ashpaw said, snapping his attention back to Jaguarpaw instead of his parents.

"We have to get to battle training!"

 **Battle Training**

"Today, instead of battling each other, we will be practicing battle moves." Wolfheart announced loudly."Please get with your mentors."

Jaguarpaw glanced happily at him and ran towards the big, furry grey tom.

"Today, we are learning about the belly rake!" Wolfheart said happily."Do you know what that is?" Jaguarpaw shook his head."Good! Now, tell me, what do you think this battle move is, how to do it, and how this could be helpful?"

"Um..." Jaguarpaw thought.

"Nope, "um" is not the answer!" Wolfheart said playfully. Jaguarpaw grinned.

"Is the battle rake a move to gain the upper hand when an opponent is on top of you?" Jaguarpaw said, tilting his head. Wolfheart nodded."Oh, duh, you rake the enemy's stomach with unsheathed claws. It could be used to gain the upper-hand!" Wolfheart nodded, and pride flooded through Jaguarpaw.

"Since you did so good at guessing what it is, why don't you try it out on me?" The pride instantly drained, and was replaced by nervousness. How was he supposed to do a move he never saw, was taught, or has even heard before three minutes ago?

"Uh, okay?" Jaguarpaw said uncertainly. _I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail..._ Jaguarpaw thought over and over again. Jaguarpaw glanced at him. He was already in a battle stance. _Well, here we go!_

Wolfheart jumped. Jaguarpaw let him pin him down. He glanced at his opponent's position, intentions, and actions. Then Jaguarpaw used the move. He quickly sheathed his paws and lifted his back legs, and kicked. _I failed._

"Wrong move!" Wolfheart said."But that was good. You did a good job on letting your "enemy" think you were ready to die. But you weren't. I liked how you at least use you back legs."

"Thanks! Now can you _please_ show me the _real_ move?"

 **Echokit's POV**

"Where were you?!" Comso yowled when we walked into "camp".

"We were hunting!" Moss said angrily.

"Oh, yeah, totally! Like that would take _seven freaking sunrises_!" Wood snarled, coming from behind Comso.

"Hey!" Mist growled, stepping in front of his brother."There was no prey! Did _you_ hunt? No, because you toms only care about yourselves!"  
"I guess that's what your father thought when he died." A cold chill slipped through me. I turned around. Tom stood in front of me, his dark yellow eyes narrowed.

"W-Wild's _dead_?!" Moss cried, running towards the entrance of the Prisoner's den. Scout came out, surprised.

"Your back!" He shouted happily, running towards Lionpaw. They nuzzled quickly.

"Nice to see your little reunion, but end it _now_." _Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest_. Strike whispered inside my head.

I turned towards my den. The black rabbit in my mouth was keeping me warm against the cold air.

"Spoiled brat..." I heard Tom snarl under his breath. I was ready to sleep inside my nest, but there was already a cat in it.

"Um...hi?" I said, confused on why there was a _cat_ in _my_ nest.

"Oh, hello!" The calico she-cat said cheerfully. Her bright green eyes were sparkling with happiness. She looked to be between 24-26 moons old. _And she acts like a kit._ Strike added in side my head."My name's Robin!"

"Uh, hi. My name's Echokit." I answered, wondering why another cat was here.

"Echokit? What a weird and nice name! I absolutely _love_ it!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I liked this she-cat.

"Honey, why are you talking to her?" Never mind. Tom? And Robin? Sure I had only met her three seconds ago, but still! No way was she with _Tom_!

"Oh, Echokit? She such a beautiful she-cat! Why _wouldn't_ I talk to her?" Robin reminded me of Lighteningheart. Sweet, but clueless. Pretty, but messy. Just look at _my_ nest!

"Oh, honey!" Tom said, giving me a side-eye."She's a spoiled brat! She killed my brother, Jasper!"

"Wait, _what_?!" I exclaimed."First, Wild killed him! Second, _you_ killed Wild! Third...Jasper was your brother?!"

 **Done! Sorry it was so short, but I really liked the ending xD. Anyway, _A Frosty Tale_ will be posted Sunday! Sorry for the delay!**

 **~Silvermist**


	16. I Just Want to Sleep

**Hi! I'm going to try and make this one long so enjoy!**

 **Echokit's POV**

"Y-You killed someone?" Robin stared in horror at her mate. Tom glared at me.

"No, no, honey!" Tom said hurriedly."She's just crazy." _Sure, sure..._ I thought.

"Really? I thought she was nice." Robin said, baffled. _See! Someone's actually nice!_ I felt some affection towards Robin. _It's weird how you talk in your head like your talking to cats in real live._ Strike said. _Shut up_. I replied.

"Oh, no! You shouldn't talk to her." He said, guiding Robin up and away from me."Let's go."

I felt a strange sense of loneliness when they left. I was used to everyone checking up on me because they thought I was important. That's when I realized no one in this camp knew that I had the sickness. Thought came and went, but one stayed. What if I died here?

 **Jaguarpaw's POV**

The trees' moss was damp and cold, but Jaguarpaw couldn't find any better. He picked it up the way Wolfheart had taught him. It looked weird under his chin, but he brushed it off. He had been sent gathering moss for the elders, Larkwing, Darkwind, Thinderclaw. Wolfheart never went into their den, due to the fact of his bad relationship with his father and his hatred for Darkwind.

"Need help?" Mistpaw asked as he walked into camp. _Weird._ He thought. Mistpaw wasn't usually the one to volunteer to help. In fact, she hated collecting moss because it would get stuck under her claws.

"Um, no thanks." He replied politely.

"Oh, okay!" She said cheerfully,"Just ask if you some, 'Kay?"

"Yeah, uh, sure." Jaguarpaw replied. He wasn't the most charismatic cat in the Clans. He never knew what to say and almost always walked away in the middle of a conversation. Those who knew him ignored this fact, or just got used to it. They knew he wasn't trying to be rude. If he was, he would go straight up to you and tell you off, in a _very_ loud voice.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on you!" Ashpaw whispered teasingly.

"Shut up." He murmured."You know who I like."

"Yep! Once you two become mates, we'll be brothers!" Ashpaw said happily.

"Yeah! We'll do everything together, just like the borer patrol we have to go on _right now_!" Jaguarpaw laughed.

"Oh, mouse-dung!" He said as he ran towards the entrance, Jaguarpaw on his heels.

"Sorry!" Jaguarpaw said to Sandbreeze who was leading the patrol.

"Don't be late next time." Sandbreeze growled softly. Wolfheart glared at him, saying "Don't you dare say anything to _my_ apprentice". Ever since Echokit and Stormkit disappeared, Wolfheart had been very defense of his mate, remanding kits, and his apprentice.

"Okay!" Ashpaw said excitedly. He loved patrols.

The six cats, Ashpaw, Wolfheart, Sandbreeze, Jaguarpaw, Cloudpelt, and Crowpaw, made their way towards the Riverclan border. Their border was fresh.

"Keep your eyes open." Sandbreeze warned. He had smelled it first because he had the best sense of smell in Thunderclan.

"Riverclan can't harm us. They still need to recover from the badger attack." Cloudpelt said. He was the only (in the patrol) who went to the gathering, because of his temporary position as deputy.

"What badger attack?" Jaguarpaw asked, tilting his head.

"You didn't hear?" Sandbreeze said, glancing at Wolfheart."Riverclan was attacked by two badgers. They went right to camp. Stonestar said that the Riverclan leader said the two apprentices, Ripplepaw and Pondpaw, were out exploring and found these badgers. They didn't know what to do, so they went back to camp. he badgers followed them, found camp, and wrecked it. They're rebuilding now."

"Apparently they have time to mark borders." Wolfheart muttered, to quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Why aren't we helping them?" Jaguarpaw asked, but he didn't get answer he was expecting.

"Because _we_ don't need help." A dark grey tom hissed. Jaguarpaw turned to see two apprentices standing to face them. One, the dark grey tom, had a piercing blue gaze, the she-cat next to him was a pretty brown tabby with the same bue eyes, but instead of hatred, they were filled with sympathy. _But why?_ Jaguarpaw thought. Why was she sorry? "We're strong on our on!" The grey tom announced proudly. He took a step forward, so did Sandbreeze.

"Stay on your territory!" Sandbreeze snarled.

"What? You gonna fight me?" The grey tom taunted.

"Ripplepaw, don't! They did nothing!" The pretty she-cat cried.

"Did nothing, Pondpaw? How do we know they didn't drive the badger to our territory!" He yowled.

"What?! Are you _crazy_?" Ashpaw shouted. He growled loudly.

"Why would they do that?" Pondpaw asked."They follow the Warrior Code! One of the ru-" Ripplepaw cut her off.

"Warrior Code," Ripplepaw spat,"is a bunch of fox!"

In one swift movement, Sandbreeze had Ripplepaw pinned.

"You can disrespect yourself, but you _cannot_ disrespect Warrior Code!" Sandbreeze hissed, Ripplepaw gasped."What have Riverclan made of their apprentices?"

"Don't hurt him, please!" Pondpaw meowed."We not supposed to be here!"

"Pondpaw!" Ripplepaw hissed, but Pondpaw went on.

"We were suppose to be rebuilding, but Ripplepaw wanted to find the badgers!" Pondpaw explained."If he came home covered in cuts, our clanmates would suspect something!" She cried."Please don't hurt him!" She repeated.

"Take them back to their camp?" Sandbreeze looked at the other patrol cats. They all nodded."We'll make sure to them that it was Ripplepaw's fault. We know you only wanted to be a good sister." He stepped off of Ripplepaw and let Pondpaw lead the way back to Riverclan's camp.

 **After a Walk Through the Woods...**

"Ripplepaw! Pondpaw!" A voice yowled angrily."Do you know how much you two are in?"

"Riverwind." Wolfheart nodded respectfully to the grey tom in front of him.

"Wolfheart, Sandbreeze, Cloudpelt." Riverwind meowed politely, but his gaze remained on the two Riverclan apprentices."Where did you find them?"

"Near our border. Just saying, it was Ripplepaw's idea. Pondpaw told us, she just wanted to protect him." Cloudpelt said.

"That doesn't erase the fact that she didn't stop him." Riverwind growled. _Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of nest..._ Jaguarpaw thought.

"It's your choice for their punishment, not ours." Sandbreeze shrugged.

"Thank you for bring back our apprentices." Riverwind said."I'll bring them back to my camp, and should go back to yours."

"Thank you. Bye." Cloudpelt meowed politely, then walked towards Thundeclan territory, the rest of the patrol following.

 **Home.**

"Want to share some prey, Jaguarpaw?" Mistpaw asked. Jaguarpaw glanced at her.

"No, thanks." Jaguarpaw replied, curling up in the soft patch of grass he was laying in.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully and walked away. Jaguarpaw rolled his eyes. _She-cats._ He thought. He knew if Mistpaw was Echokit and asked to share prey, he would be elated. _If only she was here._ He laid his head back down to sleep.

"She has a _major_ crush on you." Ashpaw sat down next to him.

"Don't remind me." Jaguarpaw grumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy? Are you sleepy?" Ashpaw asked teasingly.

"Yeah, so let me sleep."

"Just wait till Wolfheart makes you go to training." Ashpaw laughed.

"Wait, didn't we do that already?" Jaguarpaw was genuinely confused.

"No!" He laughed."That was broder patrol!"

"Just tell Wolfheart I'm sick." Jaguarpaw yawned."I proabably got it from that fish-brained Riverclan tom."

 **I don't feel like writing anymore xD. Sorry, but have a great Thanksgiving!**

 **Question of the Day!**

 **What's up with Robin? Why has Mistpaw suddenly changed crushes from Crowpaw to Jaguarpaw?  
**

 **~Silvermist**


	17. Facts

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's been forever, but I was really busy with school. I have decided to put this story on hold till after Christmas, mostly because I want to focus on my other story,** _A Frosty Tale_ **. I'll release the next chapter on January 1, 2018! This chapter will just recap some things and share some facts!**

 **1:** Dusk lived in Thunderclan for some time before leaving right before his Warrior Ceremony, going to kittypet life.

 **2:** In Larkwing's story, on chapter 4, Larkwing failed to mention Bearpaw, Wolfheart's brother, because she was scared of what Darkwing might add.

 **3:** Echokit and Lionpaw have been at Tom's camp for two moons now. They have formed a good bond with each other, making them best friends.

 **4:** Bearpaw loved Fawnheart and would've become her mate if he didn't leave.

 **5:** Velvet only mated with Dusk because her other mate, Ferret, got neutered. Dusk didn't know about him and thought he loved her. He only recently found out and left her.

 **6:** Brownie didn't know that Silver is his half-sister at one point and had a crush on her. After he found out, he always teased her about how beautiful she was because he still has those feelings but doesn't want her to know.

 **7:** Silver and Willow once had fight and Silver the twolegs left because of it.

 **8:** Wolfheart always loved Duskflower and she always loved him.

 **9:** Silverstripe has multiply mates.

 **10:** Palefur loved Rainleaf ever since they were apprentices but Rainleaf fell in love with Lighteningheart instead.

 **11:** Tigerpaw hates having Petalshine as a mentor because she thinks she's way to soft-hearted.

 **12:** Duskflower and Lighteningheart are best friends and wish their kits will be too.

 **13:** This story takes place at The Lake.

 **14:** Cloudpelt only fell in love with Graylily because she would always go out hunting with him and make him laugh.

 **15:** Echokit wishes she could've saved Wild, even though he killed Jasper.

 **16:** Jasper and Tom are brothers, because after Tom kicked his mom out, she gave birth to four kits. Three she-kits and a tom. The kits were all around four moons old when Tom found them and killed them. Jasper only followed him back because Tom told him he would lead him to his father.

 **17:** Tom and Robin met shortly after he left, and it was love at first sight. Robin left her wanderer group to be with him.

 **18:** Falconheart hates most cats in Thunderclan because he wanted to be strong and bold, but when they brought Snowstorm into the clan, he thought they were too pitiful.

 **19:** Stonestar and Fawheart became mates becasue Stonestar loved her and Fawnheart didn't want to hurt his feelings.

 **20:** Duskflower and Wolfheart will most likely have another litter of kits when Cinderkit and his littermates become warriors/medicine cat.

 **21:** Lilyflower was a warrior before she became a medicine cat in order to save the clan from being without a medicine cat.

 **22:** Windclan and Riverclan are currently in a quarrel because of Riverclan stealing food from Windclan.

 **23:** Dusk was named Dusk because his twoleg found him during dusk.

 **24:** Wolfheart and Bearpaw shared the same favorite prey, which is shrews.

 **25:** Falconheart is Ripplepaw's and Pondpaw's father. His kits both hate him and he is a terrible dad.

 **26:** Stonestar loves fish.

 **27:** Jaystar, Silverstripe, and Swiftleap are all littermates, and all but Swiftleap was spoiled by their mother who is dead.

 **28:** Rosefur has a crush on Silverstripe.

 **29:** Deerheart named Smallkit Smallkit because of a small, white patch under his nose.

 **30:** Falconheart doesn't really love his mate, Mothheart, and only had kits with her becasue she was pretty and he wanted to continue his legacy. Mothheart really does love him.

 **31:** Ravenfeather is afraid of herbs.

 **32:** Future chapters might be about Ripplepaw.

 **33:** Streamstar, Lilypad, and Trouttail are all littermates and all got positions at the most important rules in the clan.

 **34:** Jaggedkit almost drowned when he was three moons old, but was rescued but Breezetail.

 **35:** Breezetail holds a grudge against Thunderclan because they killed his mother and feels no one in his clan understands him.

 **36:** Riverwind wanted Pondpaw as an apprentice, but got Ripplepaw instead.

 **37:** Strike needs to go throw a "barrier" to get into anyone's head, and only certain cats have the ability to block him out completely. Stormkit is one of those lucky cats who can.

 **38:** Pondpaw will have multiply mates in her life, but will probably not have kits.

 **39:** Blueheart wants to have kits with Nightberry but Nightberry doesn't want kits.

 **40:** Nutclaw used to have a rogue mate but left him in order to stay loyal to her clan. No cat found out about them.

 **41:** This story takes place around **15** years after the latest book, _Darkest Night._

 **42:** Lighteyes used to be a rogue.

 **43:** This version of the four Clans have sympathy to rogues and kittypets and, more likely than not, allow them to join their clans.

 **44:** Cherryfur had been taught to catch fish on a journey away from the lake and can catch fish pretty well.

 **45:** Darksong trained as a medicine cat for a little bit be for having a vision of him protecting a she-cat and decided his destiny was to become a warrior.

 **46:** Jaguarpaw's favorite prey are bunnies.

 **47:** The Blazing Flower herb that will heal Echokit could be used to heal many sicknesses.

 **48:** Ashkit would always tease Echokit about how she's a morning-cat and will die when they become apperentices due to lack of sleep.

 **49:** Darkwind regrets how she trained Bearpaw and wished he had become a warrior.

 **50:** This is the last fact; Snowstorm does still love Sandbreeze and would risk her career for him.

 **That was a thousand words. It was more than my regular chapters. That's just sad. Annnnnnnnyyywaayyyy, have a great night/day/whatever! BYEEEE!**

 **~Silvermist**


	18. Home?

**Hey guys! Welcome back from the "short" break! I tried to make this chapter super long for you guys! Happy New Year!**

 **Echokit**

"Observant." Lionpaw muttered to me.

"What?" I replied, glancing from the snow falling gracefully to the ground to the beige she-cat.

"Observant," She repeated,"That's what you become. Back in Thunderclan, you were a sweet, two moon old kit, then you became a sarcastic, playful almost she-cat, and now you're an observant, sarcastic, mousebrained she-cat who has yet to become an apprentice."

I rolled my eyes."Mousebrained? Look who's talking!" I retorted.

"Surrreee..." She yawned as she stretched. She soon saw Scout walking over from a hunt and went to be with him.

"Echokit?" I heard Mist whisper from behind me.

"Yeah?" I said, glancing back at him.

"We're leaving tonight."

"What?!" I whispered/yelled."We're not ready!"

"I know!" He hissed."But it's our only chance. Find all the cats you know want to go back to the Clans and tell them. But I have some other news."

"What?" I said, ready to stomp out and find Lionpaw and Scout.

"Me and Moss aren't coming to the Clans with you." His voice was barley a whisper.

"You're kidding, right?" I stopped in my tracks.

"No." He shook his head. The sun illuminated his eyes, making them even more bright."We're...we've decided to become kittypets."

"What?! NO!" This time I actually shouted.

"Sh!" He growled."W-We need to. We can't survive in the Clans. You must understand. It's for the best."

"But..." I started, but couldn't find a good enough reason for them to come. They didn't have any relationship to anyone in the Clans besides Lionpaw and I, they didn't want to come, and they didn't have anything to gain."Okay..."

"Good. Now, please tell Lionpaw we're leaving at moonhigh." I walked away with an empty feeling in my heart. In the last two moons, I've grown close to cats that lived here. Was I really ready to lose them so soon after I met them?

 **Jaguarpaw**

The breeze was chilling, and new snow covered the ground. It was like a perfect sheet of white moss. Well, almost perfect.

"Cinderpaw! Hurry up!" Ashpaw yowled as he ran through the white forest.

"Bu-" Cinderpaw was cut off by Jaguarpaw, who was racing after the grey apprentice.

"No buts! You can finish your herb sorting later!" His green eyes gleamed with amusement.

"What about Fawnheart? She's due any day now!" He replied nervously.

"Who, stop being a mousebrain! She'll be fine for the few minutes while we're outside!" Ashpaw said, way ahead of them.

"Wait up!" Jaguarpaw called after him. A few moments later, he caught the scent of a rabbit.

He halted immediately.

"Jaguarpaw?" Cinderpaw stopped after him.

"Just catch up. I'll be there in a moment." Jaguarpaw said, trying to focuse.

"'Kay." Came the reply.

Jaguarpaw moved slowly over the snowy winter wonder land, sniffing every five seconds. He stopped just few fox lengths away from the snow-white rabbit. He wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for the beady eyes of the rabbit. He crouched silently, making sure his paws didn't make any noise as he step on (and ruined) the snow beneath his paws. The bunny had no clue he was stalking near. And...

"Gr-ORW!" The tom basically flew a fox-length to catch the rabbit, while making a loud, strange growl. But he was successful in the hunt. He buried his prey in the cold ground and ran to find his friends.

"Blood?"Ashpaw questioned as Jaguarpaw ran up to them."Um...what did you kill?"

"A badger!" Jaguarpaw snarled fiercely, moving his paws as if he was attacking someone."But then it turned into a rabbit..."

"I've never seen a badger before." Cinderpaw said.

"Neither have I." Jaguarpaw said."I mean, uh, they're big, scary, white and black monsters who kill cats!"

"That's just what the elders tell us." Ashpaw stated."Maybe they're nice."

"Sure. So Heatherheart died of cuddles because she was cuddling the badger too much, not that she was killed in cold blood?" Cinderpaw retorted. Heatherheart had been the medicine cat before Lilyflower, and Cinderpaw looked up to her. Larkwing said she was a pale grey she-cat with brightest blue eyes ever. Darkwind said she was so beautiful. She died young, killed by a badger, leaving Thunderclan without a medicine cat. Rosefur's old mentor (who's dead) trained Lilyflower to become a medicine cat after Rosefur became a medicine cat.

"I'm just joking!" Ashpaw replied."Can't take a joke, can he?" He muttered to Jaguarpaw.

"Come on! Let's head to the lake."

 **At The Lake**

The was lake had a very thin layer of ice covering it. The breeze there was freezing and the snow-covered beach was chilly.

Ashpaw stepped closer to the lake and out a paw on the ice. It broke instantly. Ashpaw drew back his white paw.

"Can we leave?" Cinderpaw muttered, shivering."It's cold."

"Not really." Ashpaw replied, showing off his long, layered coat.

"Come on, Ashpaw! You know we need to go back now. Stonestar will be looking for you." Jaguarpaw said. He also had kinda long fur, but took pity on Cinderpaw.

"That grumpy tom? I don't like him." _Obviously._ Jaguarpaw thought.

"That's our leader you're talking about." Cinderpaw growled."You shouldn't disrespect him."

"Let's just go back to camp." Jaguarpaw said, butting into their fight.

 **The Cursed One**

"What about the rabbit?" Cinderpaw asked, suddenly noticing the fact that Jaguarpaw wasn't carrying one.

"Oh shot!" Jaguarpaw muttered."I'll get it, you two can head back to camp."

"Okay." They dashed off, leaving Jaguarpaw to find the rabbit.

Snow fell slowly to the ground. The sun was setting after a short day. The apprentices had been excused from duties as a present for working so hard. Most of them went off hunting with their friends. The moon was bright. A gathering would follow today, and Jaguarpaw hoped to get pick.

Jaguarpaw stopped, panting, in front of the snow made his paws cold, put he still dug through it. The rabbit was basically frozen. Still, Jaguarpaw ran to bring it back to camp.

Before he reached camp, he heard a terrible, pained scream. Jaguarpaw hurried his pace. He ran into camp, looking for his best friends. They sat near the entrance of the nursery, as all the other cats in the Clan.

"What's going on?" He asked as he reached his mentor after dropping his freshkil in the prey pile.

"Fawnheart's giving birth." Wolfheart responded before another horrible shriek came. Jaguarpaw noticed Stonestar pacing nervously around his den. His head spun in the direction of Cinderpaw, who was walking towards the medicine cat den quickly.

"Everything's alright, right?" His words spit out quickly."Nothing wrong?"

"No." Cinderpaw said, clearly annoyed."Snowstorm told me to go get borage leaves to help Fawnheart produce more milk." He added,"We were lucky to have such a good winter, with lots of prey."

"Keep on pushing, Fawnheart!" I heard Snowstorm's encouraging meow."You're almost there!"

Jaguarpaw started to push past the cats to see what was going on. He could barley see Duskflower and Lighteningheart in the nursery with Fawnheart and Snowstorm. He stopped when he was sitting next to Nightshade, Flowerleaf, and Graylily.

 **Echokit**

"There's an exit near the twoleg trash pile." Mist told us."Moss and I are going to go out there ad pretend we're hunting. We'll make are way to the back exit and you'll be waiting for us, right?"

"Yes." Lionpaw and I said in unison. This was the thousandth time we heard this, but we still agreed. We couldn't miss our chance of getting out of here, and nither could they.

"Good." Moss said, moving out of the den, Mist at his tail."We'll meet you there."

After we've met in the back, we would run to Dusk's "secret" place, a small pond that was connected to the stream Lionpaw and I were first captured at. Dusk, Lionpaw, Stormkit, and I would say our goodbyes to Moss and Mist, and then go home...hopefully.

"Let's go!" Lionpaw whisper/shouted to me. I realized I had been thinking for too long.

We walked past all the talking toms and to the stinking twoleg pile which I had found Lionpaw. Behind the pile, just as Mist had said, was a small tunnel through the wall, leading us to a steep hill. We clawed our way up, the small space making it hard to breathe. We finally reached the actually exited. I let in a big breathe of fresh air.

"We are they?" Lionpaw muttered, already frustrated.

"Be patient."

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Are they here yet?" I heard Flowerleaf mutter to Graylily.

"No." Graylily replied. Petalshine had come to cuddle with Nightshade, watching anxiously as the tan queen cried in nervousness and pain. Crowpaw was near Leafpaw, comforting her. She was crying, saying Fawnheart wasn't going to make it. She lost her mother to childbirth and her father died of greencough. She was nursed by Mistpaw's and Bluepaw's mother before they were born. Stonestar heard this, and was crying even more to Cinderpaw, who was sent out by Snowstorm to calm him down. Fawnheart had been birthing for almost a hour now, but not a single kit had coming out.

 **Echokit**

"Echokit!" Mist said from behind.

"Thank Starclan!" Lionpaw exclaimed dramatically.

"Sorry we were so long." Moss said. Scout followed behind him."Let's go!"

We ran to the pond, and sure enough, my brother and Dusk were there.

"Stormkit!" It felt forever since I last saw him. We nuzzled quickly and looked towards the older cats."Moss, Mist...Do you have to go?"

"Yes." Mist replied. Moss looked shamefully at his paws."We were born with twolegs, and that's where we belong. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I replied."Well...This is goodbye, I guess."

"Yes." Mist said."I hope I see you again."

"Same." I said."Goodbye, Moss."

"Goodbye, friend." He said. He was playing.

"Hey! Take this seriously!" Lionpaw growled playfully.

"Never!" He replied, jumping up and down in a playful position.

"Seriously," Dusk meowed,"You need to leave before it's too late. Goodbye." He touched heads with Moss and then Mist.

We watched Mist and Moss run off beyond the trees to the twoleg place.

 **Jaguarpaw**

A shriek sounded in the air once again. The moon was high in the sky, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. The trees seemed larger now that it was dark, and most off the warriors had gone to sleep. Only Wolfheart, Stonestar, Jaguarpaw, Cinderpaw, Snowstorm, Duskflower, Leafpaw, Crowpaw, Lighteningheart, Fawnheart, and Cloudpelt were still up.

Cloudpelt was comforting Stonestar as he tried again and again to go into the nursery. Jaguarpaw sat next to Wolfheart and Duskflower. Leafpaw was hysterically crying and Crowpaw was trying to calm her down. Lighteningheart was trying to teach tips to Fawnheart about giving birth. Cinderpaw had ran to Riverclan to get Trouttail to help them and he had yet to come back.

"Stop pushing!" Snowstorm suddenly yowled."It's too swollen! The kits will never be able to come out if we keep this up!"

"How though?" Lighteningheart asked."If she stops pushing, it will cause too much pain. It could be fatal to both her and her kits."

"Fatal? Like, death?" Stonestar's head shot up in the air."Nope! No! She can't die!"

"Snowstorm?" Cinderpaw walked into camp, Trouttail on his heels.

 **Echokit**

A shriek echoed in the night. It came from the direction of camp.

"You heard that, right? I'm not crazy?" I asked Lionpaw. _You went crazy a long time ago._ Strike's voice sounded in my head. _You're back!_ I sounded surprisingly pleased. _Missed me? I've just been busy._ Came the replied.

"I heard that too. Hurry up!" She started running, and all of us followed.

 **Jaguarpaw**

"How will that work?" Trouttail asked Snowstorm after she explained her idea.

"We need her to stop pushing when the pain comes and hold still," Snowstorm started again."So when the kits try to come again, they will hopefully be able to push through successfully. In the meantime, Stonestar will go get a stick for his mate." Stonestar was about to argue, but Snowstorm gave him a glare. He ran off into the darkness.

 **Echokit**

"We need-URH!" Lionpaw stopped talking as she ran into a big gray fluffy thing.

"Stonestar?" Stormkit meowed as the tom came into sight in the darkness.

"Lionpaw, Stormkit, Echokit?" Stonestar stared at us in aw."Am I going crazy?"

"Nope." Dusk said dryly. The hatred in his voice was obvious.

"Bearpaw?!"

 **Jaguarpaw**

"I can feel the swelling going down!" Snowstorm announced excitedly.

"C-Can you p-please get these k-kits out of me?!" Fawnheart suttered in pain.

"Yes!" Snowstorm yowled. Fawnheart yowled in pain and pushed by accident. A kit came out. It was a stillborn."A...A she-kit."

"Really?!" Fawnheart said happily."Can I see?"

"She's...She's dead, Fawnheart. I'm sorry." The she-kit was an adorable silver tabby. She had a small, white chest with four white paws. Her fur was short and soft.

 **Echokit**

"Dad?" A voice that sounded unfamiliar said from behind. We turned away from Stonestar to see two tabby she-cats.

"Silver and Willow?" Dusk said."What are you two doing here? You need to go home!"

"You're the one who needs to go home." Willow replied.

"I am." He stated simply."Back to Thunderclan."

Stonestar glared at him but chose to say nothing.

"Thunderclan?" Silver questioned,"Where's that?"

"In this forest. Where my heart belongs." He answered.

"Well...I'm coming with you." She said."It beats being a wanderer!"

"Really?! You would do that?" He. Silver had a lot to lose.

"Of course!"

"I can't though." Willow said."I have my owners. My life. I'm sorry Dad, but I can't."

"Don't be sorry!" Dusk said."I love you no matter what. You can go home now."

With that, she ran.

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Another one! It's alive!" Snowstorm yelled."He's a boy. That's it Fawnheart, you're done."

"Let me see him!" Faawnheart cuddled her kit with her paws before letting him suckle. His fur was a tan color like his mom's but had dark stripes. He was beautiful.

 **Echokit**

"Echokit? Stormkit?" Duskflower yowled."Y-You're alive!"

"Mom!" We both ran up to her. Her eyes were full of tears, and so were our's.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I think I'm dreaming." Wolfheart said simply."First, I see my lost kits then I see my lost brother." He sighed."Someone bite me."

"Gladly!" Dusk said, running up to Wolfheart and biting him playfully.

"Ow! Not so hard." Wolfheart realized with great pleasure he wasn't dreaming. Then I realized something.

"Did you just say _lost brother_?"

"Yeah! This is Bearpaw!" Wolfheart said.

"No. That's Dusk." Storm said, tilting his head sideways.

"You stole my name!" Duskflower hissed playfully."Wow. That's a whole new level of naughtiness."

"Big words!" Dusk teased. Silver came up form behind.

"Who are you?" Wolfheart asked her.

"Oh-This is your niece!" Dusk said happily. I smiled."Meet Silver!"

"Wow! You have a mate? What a surprise!" Wolfheart said playfully, going to say hi to Silver.

"Mom, I've missed you." I said to Duskflower.

"I've missed you too. And you, Stormkit. You've two grown so big." She said proudly.

"I love you."

"Echokit?!" I stared in amazement at the speaker. My old friend had grown big and buckly, his muscles shining through his dark beige coat, his green eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Jaguarpaw!" I ran to him, wind tugging on my fur.

"Look at you!" He said."You're so...tall!"

"Wow, thanks, no beautiful or strong?" I said dramatically, about to walk away.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He cried.

"I'm just joking." I replied, pawing at his ear.

"Don't get any thoughts, Jaguarpaw!" My dad yelled. I hid my face in embarrassment.

"Please don't tell me we're dreaming."

"Ashkit! Cinderkit!" Stormkit voice made me turn around to see my two other grey siblings standing there.

"Ashpaw to you!" Ash _paw_ said.

"Oh, brother..." I said, turning my back on Jaguarpaw and running to them."And I'm guessing you're a medicine cat apprentice?" I asked Cinderpaw.

"Yep!" Cinderpaw said proudly."Snowstorm a great mentor."

"And a great friend." The snow-colored she-cat said. Her beautifully long fur moved swiftly in the wind, her blue eyes dark as there was no light shining upon them.

"Snowstorm!" I completely abandon my brothers to nuzzle my best friend.

"I've missed you, kit." She laughed with tears.

"I've missed you too."

"Wrap up you're Welcome Backs, clanmates!" Stonestar announced from up top of the Great Rock."An meeting is about to take place!"

Though it wasn't the traditional start, we started to gather beneath our leader. Snowstorm woke up the rest of the warriors and apprentices too. I noticed Fawnheart wasn't here.

"Today, we didn't just welcome in Redkit into the Clan, we also welcomed back Stormkit, Echokit, Lionpaw, and Bearpaw! Two new members of Thunderclan are Silver and Scout. They've agreed to become apprentices and follow the code. Stay awake, clanmates, because we have a long night of ceremonies ahead us!" He announced.

 **Echokit**

After Bearpaw became Bearpelt as a full warrior of Thunderclan, Silver became Silverpaw and apprenticed to Lightenheart, Scout became Blazepaw, named after his passion, and apprenticed to Flowerleaf,and Stormkit became Stormpaw and was apprenticed to Rainleaf.

"Echokit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Your mentor will be Bearpelt. I hope Bearpelt will pass down all he knows on to you., you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darkwind, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and understanding. You will be the mentor of Echopaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

I touched noses with Bearpelt. _Why did he pick him?_ Strike raged in my head. _He's should be compared to as a kit, not a warrior!_ He's overreaction again. _Chill, dude._ I responded.

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Here's a free nest, right next to mine!" Jaguarpaw stated to Echopaw, who was trying to figure out where should would sleep.

"Oka-"

"About here?" Bluepaw cut her off.

"But you snore at night." Jaguarpaw responded for Echopaw."She needs to get some actually sleep."

"I'll just sleep here, 'Kay?" Echopaw replied, picking the nest next to Jaguarpaw.

"Fine." Bluepaw said.

"I'll sleep there." Silverpaw said, crawling into the nest.

"Okay." He responded.

"I'll sleep right...here." Stormpaw chose the nest next to Echopaw's. She was fine with it.

"Um...where should I sleep?" Blazepaw asked.

"Right here!" Lionpaw said a little too excitedly. The nest she was referring to was right next to her's and it was unreasonably large. Still, Blazepaw chose it.

"How are we doing in here?" Bearpelt asked, walking into the crowded Apprentice's Den.

"Ugh, _bad_." Mistpaw said."I _need_ to become a warrior by _tomorrow_."

"Ha! You'll be a warrior before you know it!" He replied.

"I hope."

 **Done! I never knew it was so fun to write long chapters! Sorry it was so packed with information, but it just didn't seem right to make Fawnheart wait longer to have her kits and make Echopaw wait to come home. Though it's only around 3,300 words, I didn't want to overfill it! I hoped you liked it and sorry it wasn't so well written. Actually, this is one of my worst chapters in my opinion! Anyway, have a great day/night/new year/2018/whatever and hoped you had a great 2017!**

 **~Silvermist**


	19. Gathering

**HI!**

 **Echopaw**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Shut up, Stormpaw," I muttered. One thing I miss about being in Tom's camp was that I could actually sleep in.

"Don't blame me when you get yelled at for missing morning patrol to Riverclan's territory." He replied.

"Sometimes, I really hate you." I yawned and stretched. I purposely lifted my hindleg to kick him in the back as he laid down. He growled softly.

"Finally! We thought we're going to leave without you!" Bearpelt said as I walked to where the patrol was standing. The patrol consists of the following; Lightningheart, Bearpelt, me (of course), Nightshade, Leafpaw, Crowpaw, and Sandbreeze. Cloudpelt couldn't be with Crowpaw on patrol because he was busy with his deputy duties. It was weird to see someone other than Fawnheart commanding the clan. Fawnheart seemed to be so stressed in the nursery, not being able to go outside the camp because of Redkit. Speaking of the playful kit, he was playing mossball with Blazepaw. He was natural with kits. Fawnheart had grown fond of him and basically adopted him as a second son. Stonestar, on the other hand, hated him. He didn't like the fact the Blazepaw was "stealing his son". Stonestar was acting really moody these past few days. I don't know why, though.

"Ugh." I groaned."I wish I was still sleeping."

"Ha! You're just like Leafpaw!" Crowpaw laughed."Always hated getting up out of the nest. She even asked Stonestar to take her off morning patrol forever!"

"Did it work?" I asked immediately. Can I do that?

"Nah." Crowpaw kept on laughing."Stonestar said she had to suck it up."

I sighed,"Fox dung!"

"Hey now!" Nightshade interrupted."What if there's a badger attack at dawn? What will you do, sit and your nest and ignore it?"

"Of course not! I would go and attack it!" I replied hurriedly.

"Exactly! You're waking up early _now_ so you can wake up early then too!" He said.

"Huh. I never thought about it that way." Crowpaw said to his father.

"Good point," I said.

"Let's not waste time." Sandbreeze broke into our conversation."We need to head out."

"Wow, he's a really fun guy," Leafpaw whispered to me. I chuckled softly.

 **After Sandbreeze's Lecture about walking slowing...**

"You don't have to be so hard on them," I heard Bearpelt whisper to Sandbreeze.

"If you don't teach them now, they'll never learn," Sandbreeze whispered back.

The sound of the howling wind was creeping me out, and so were the shadows from the trees. _Stop being a wimp for once!_ Strike hissed inside my head. I rolled my eyes. _What even is a wimp?_ I replied. _A stupid mouse-heart!_ He snarled.

"Someone's really aggressive..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Crowpaw heard my statement.

"Sh!" Sandbreeze growled. I glanced at Crowpaw apologetically.

"Who's there?" Lightningheart growled. I raised my nose up and sniffed. I strange stench immediately hit the roof of my mouth. It smelled like the trash pile in Tom's camp. Is that seriously Riverclan's smell?

"So the absent-minded she-cat can actually smell something for once?" A voice taunted.

"Falconclaw, why don't you shut up for once, fox-heart?" Nightshade stepped forward and snarled.

" _That's_ Falconclaw?" I heard Crowpaw whisper to Leafpaw.

"Yep." She replied in an equally soft voice.

"Look who decided to show up for once!" He exclaimed,"Why aren't you hiding in the shadows like you usually do?"

"Look who's talking!" Lightningheart exclaimed."You're the one who abandoned us!"

"Abandoned? No, more like left. Though you might be mouse-brains, you are perfectly capable of surviving without me, sweetie." He replied smoothly.

I snarled loudly,"Shut up, fish-face!"

"Oh, who is this?" He took a step forward almost crossing the border."Echofur look-a-like!"

"Wolfheart's kit." Nightshade hissed.

"Did I miss something?" Bearpelt asked. He was as dumbfounded as I.

'Yeah, basically Wolfheart's whole life." Falconclaw snorted.

"How would you know?" Bearpelt hissed."I'm his brother!"

"No duh." The dark brown tabby rolled his eyes."I was his apprentice."

"Uh, what." I stared into the tom's green eyes."You're a Riverclan cat."

Falconclaw once again rolled his eyes."I used to be a Thunderclan."

"But he was first a rogue." Nightshade growled."Once a rogue, always a rogue."

"Not true." I responded."Look at Snowstorm, she's the best medicine cat ever!"

Nightshade just growled.

"That she-cat? She can't even catch a mouse." That set me off.

I threw myself over the border to him. He laughed and easily pinned me down. I squirmed for a few seconds before reminding what Stonestar taught me when I was in the nursery, _" Squirming under someone's grip with only make it worse. There are many ways to escape from under a cat's stomach, and one has them is kicking upwards."_. As soon as I remembered that, I pushed my hindlegs up and kicked him up in the air.

"Echopaw." As soon as I heard the stern voice I knew I was in trouble. It was Wolfheart.

"Sorry, dad," I muttered and trotted back over the borderline.

"Control your anger." He said to me.

"But-"

"I know." He whispered softly."Go back to camp."

I huffed but followed his instructions anyway. I glared at Falconclaw as I walked away. He was grinning with satisfaction.

My fur bristled with anger as I walked through the warm forest it was becoming spring, so prey was plentiful. On my way back, I caught two mice and a bird. I surprised myself when I caught the bird since I had only been to two hunting lessons.

"Echopaw? Where the others?" Fawnheart asked after I placed my prey in the fresh-kill pile.

"Dealing with a stupid Riverclan warrior." I huffed. Then I groaned."Ugh, I hate him and I only just met him."

"Falconclaw, isn't?" She asked.

"Yep." I sighed.

"Such a mouse-brain!" She growled.

"Mom!" Redkit cried.

"Sorry, honey." She chuckled softly."He's learning what not to say." She said fondly.

"He's so cute," I said.

"Would you mind watching him for while?" Fawnheart asked,"I haven't been outside in _forever_!"

"Sure, no problem!" I replied. I've never been a kit-sitter before. This should be fun!

"Great! See ya!" She bolted out the entrance before I could ask her what to do.

"Um...hi." I greeted Redkit.

"Are you the cat Mom talks about?" He asked suddenly.

"Why do you mean?" I replied. Fawnheart talks about me? _So does everyone else in the clan..._ Strike said back.

"The kit who was captured and taken away for _moons_!" He exclaimed,"Are you her?"

"Well, I guess. I was also with my best friend, Lionpaw. It was only two moons." I replied.

"Two whole moons?" He gasped.

"Yeah. It's not as long as you think." I said.

"I guess six moons is longer. I heard the warriors talking about the gathering tonight. Are you going?" He changed the subject.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"Can I come?" He urged.

"You're too little." I said sympathetically."In five moons, yeah."

"Ugh..." He groaned."I want to go _now_!"

"Good luck with that!" I laughed,"You're just like Stormpaw!"

"Stormpaw?"

"The big, grey, bulky cat that came back with me. He's my brother, and so are Cinderpaw and Ashpaw." I replied.

"Ashpaw? Daddy's apprentice?" The kit tilted his head.

"Yeah, why?"

"Daddy doesn't like him. He says Ashpaw got a lot of attitude for such a small cat!" He grinned.

"He does indeed." I laughed.

"I don't know a lot about Cinderpaw though."yo

"Well, he's smart, kinda shy, really focused on being the best apprentice ever and succeeding in his job...yeah, that's basically him!" I replied.

"Seems like Leafpaw! But she's _really_ sensitive."

"What do you mean?" Now _I_ was tilting my head. Leafpaw seemed to be bold, courageous and not afraid of anything.

"The day I was born, she started crying and whining about who Fawnheart wasn't gonna make it. _Dumb_!" He yowled.

"Why was she saying that?" Fawnheart made it. Was there something wrong with the birth?

"Weren't you there?"

"No, the night you were born was the night I came back. Now I remember how painful it was sitting through the five _million_ ceremonies Stonestar had to perform. Of course, mine was last."

"Oh." His eyes lit up and his mouth practically dropped to the ground,"That means I was born the day you became an apprentice, so you're exactly six moons older than me!"

Fascinated with his math, the kit bounced up and down, grinning like a fool.

"Not quite. See, I kit-napped when I _was_ six moons old. I was there for two moons, so, actually, I'm around eight moons older than you." I corrected him.

"Oh..." Depressed from his error, he sat down and looked at the ground. Guilt pricked in my stomach.

"Not to worry though! Everyone makes mistakes!" I tried to cheer the kit up."Why don't we go and explore the camp?"

"Really?" His eyes lit up again and his ears perked.

"Yeah! Where do you want to go?"

"The apprentice den!" He said immediately,"I'm going to be sleeping in there in...five moons!"

 _The apprentice den is already crowdy enough..._ I thought.

We took our time walking to the den. We stopped to chat with Lionpaw and Blazepaw. Redkit had a million questions to ask Lionpaw about our journey. We judged the fresh-kill in the prey pile. We decided the plump, grey rabbit would be a good snack. Most cats were out hunting and patrolling borders. My parents were going on a private hunting trip, wanting to catch up and actually talk to each other. Stonestar seemed to accept this accuse. Jaguarpaw and his siblings were going to patrol Riverclan's border, with Graylily, Lightningheart, and Flowerleaf. Good luck to them.

"Get that tiny furball out of here, Echopaw." _Fox dung!_ Mistpaw was in the den...great.

"Hey! Who are you calling a furball?" Redkit yipped back. His fur bristled.

"You." The grey she-cat rolled her eyes,"Duh."

"Gr..." The red kit shook his head furiously," _I'm_ the bigger cat. You can be mean, but I won't be mean back!"

"Thank you, Redkit." I broke up the "fight", glaring at Mistpaw as I guided Redkit out of the den.

 **Jaguarpaw (In First Person!)**

"Come back here you rat!" I yowled as Ashpaw sprinted ahead of me. I could beat anyone in a race. Besides him. He was the fastest in the clan, even faster than Stonestar! Suddenly, the grey tom halted before me, making me almost trip over him.

"What did you call me?" He growled playfully.

"A rat!" I growled back and jumped on him. He fought back. He shoved me back, even with his small size, and bit my ear a little too hard,"Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He said hurriedly,"I didn't mean to bit that hard!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I laughed and pushed Ashpaw of me.

"Are you sure? I can get Cinderpaw if you need." I chuckled.

"No, I'm good. Seriously, Ashpaw."

"Okay, but let's go back to camp anyway..." I smiled at him.

We got to camp just in time to hear who was going to the gathering.

"Wolfheart, Lightningheart, Rainleaf, Petalshine, Bearpelt, Cloudpelt, Folwerleaf, Jaguarpaw, Silverpaw, Stormpaw, Echopaw, and Tigerpaw." He announced.

"What?!" Ashpaw growled next to me.

"I'm sure you will go next." I said to him,"Not every apprentice can go."

"Easy for you to say! You're going!" He stormed off.

"Hey," Echopaw, Echopaw, _Echopaw!_ It felt as if a hundred butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Uh, hi." I managed to get out. _Mouse-brain._ Strike's laughing voice sounded in my head.

"You good?" She said cooly,"You seem nervous," She though a moment,"It's because of the gathering, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah, yeah." For the first time, I felt self-conscious around my best friend. _What's going on with me?_ I wondered.

"Don't worry about it!" She laughed. Her warm blue eyes captured me in awe. How did I never notice how beautiful they were? No one else has those eyes,"All we're going to do is meet some apprentices and warriors from other clans. It not that big of a deal."

"How are you so confident? Do even care what others think?" I asked without thinking. It probably came out as rude, or jealous.

"Not really. I don't see why others' opinions matter." She shrugged,"I guess I learned it from being at Tom's camp. His cats might have come off as cruel, but they could be really nice. Like Blazepaw! Or Robin. Oh, how I miss Robin." Her blue eyes closed and, for a second, I thought she would cry.

"Robin?" I questioned.

"Tom's mate. She was really nice. She only came to his camp towards the end of my 'adventure', but we quickly became friends. It's amazing how such a sweet cat could fall for someone so...ruthless." She sighed,"Well, Tom wasn't even that bad now that I think about it..."

"What?!" I cried,"He _kitnapped_ you!"

"Well, yeah, but he didn't do anything to me besides keep me in a camp for two moons. He was even nice enough to give me and Lionpaw food. He only killed one cat while we were there."

" _Only_?!" Was she being serious?"That cat could have lived out their lives happily and peacefully! They could have had a family-"

"Wild did have a family. His two kits. Well, they're not kits anymore, but he did have a happy life, as far as I know. He had a loving mate, two amazing kits, and was a genius."

"Still!"

"I know, it was bad of Tom. But it was Wild who killed someone first." She retorted.

"Oh," I replied shortly. The tortoiseshell she-cat shook her head.

"Anyway, back to the gathering." She glanced at the sky,"We should be leaving soon."

I looked up at the moon too, which was at its fullest. Silverpelt gleamed in glory.

The camp was busy, cats moving all around, getting ready for the gathering. Fawnheart was smoothing Redkit's bristling fur as he complained about not be abling to go to the gathering. Ashpaw was chasing Stonestar, begging him to take him to the gathering too. CRowpaw was chatting with Leafpaw. Anyone could tell they loved each other. Mistpaw was bragging to Tigerpaw, who simply rolled her eyes and laughed. Lionpaw was grooming Blazepaw, which brought jealousness to me. Lionpaw could fall in love so quickly. Anyone could fall in love with her, too. I mean, who wouldn't love a care-free, beautiful she-cat who had the sneakiness of a fox, a heart like a dove's, and a sharp tongue like Sandstorm? Sandstorm. Every time I think of the she-cat who lived many moons ago, I think of a skilled, powerful, underestimated she-cat. One like my mother. Lightningheart gets much less attention then she should. Lightningheart is fast but not as fast as Fawnheart. She is strong but not as strong as Stonestar. She is a natural hunter but not as good as Sandbreeze. She is beautiful but not as beautiful as Snowstorm. She is sneaky but not as sneaky as Nightshade. She's outgoing and amusing but Graylily is double that. She's all of that and no one else is. She's special. She's creative. She's-

 _Shut up already!_ Strike shouted in my head. _You're giving me a headache._ He snarled under my breath. _You give me a headache whenever you talk, but do I complain? No!_ I growled. I stormed off, thinking I got rid of him. _You know I'm not just a cat following on the ground, but I'm inside your head?_ Strike's amused voice made me even more frustrated. _Ugh._

 **Gathering**

"Go on, Jaguarpaw." Wolfheart encouraged,"It's not as hard as it looks."

I stared at the fallen tree. It looked _very_ hard. I placed a paw on it. The tree _moved_. Trying to maintain my balance, I walked across the fallen tree. Wolfheart was right. It isn't that hard once you get halfway. Next was Echopaw. She stepped on the bridge carefully, glancing down at the churning water below. Her eyes studied the bridge and its movement before glancing at me. Our eyes locked. She kept her eyes on me as she walked easily across the bridge and jumped off. I just stared.

"What?" She demanded.

"N-nothing, just that you walked it so easily," I said.

She shrugged,"You made it, so why couldn't I?"

"Nevermind." I decided to change the topic,"Are we always the first one here?"

The island was beautiful. Everything on it seemed to fit perfectly in.

"I don't know. Want to explore the island while the other clans are coming?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure!"

The island was bigger than I thought. We explored the sandy shores which had small minnows swimming in its water, the rocky 'cliff' hanging over the water, and the big beautiful trees providing us shade.

"Wow!" Echopaw exclaimed,"Look at that fish!"

Echopaw was fascinated with the water and everything it had in it. I laughed.

"Sh! The leaders are starting." I whispered. She glanced guilty up at the big tree where the leaders sat and took her seat next to me, up in the front.

"I will go first," Announced a huge black tom. The others nodded.

He stood up and puffed out his chest,"Redheart has given birth to three beautiful she-kits, Wishkit, Violetkit, and Birdkit!"

"Sounds like he's the father," Echopaw whispered to me as other cats yowled their congratulations.

"My clan has more than enough food to keep them going. Turtleclaw, Treefur, and Bluefur chased away a fox earlier this moon and we have yet to see it again. Sootkit, Shimmerkit, and Marshkit have become apprentices. Welcome, Shimmerpaw, Marshpaw, and Sootpaw!" He grinned as the cats yelled their names,"That is all."

A small, slim, silver tom dipped his head and sat up straight.

"Windclan has been good. We also have new kits. Cherryfur gave birth to four kits, Fuzzykit, Starlingkit, Dapplekit, Bagderkit." He smiled down at his deputy.

"Let me guess," Echopaw whispered to me again,"His deputy is the father of the kits?"

I just smiled and nodded.

"Prey is doing good as well." He finished his speech quickly and flicked his tail, signaling a big, furry, ginger tom to sit up.

"Streamstar is not here today because she is in the nursery, expecting Riverwind's kits and is due any day now." He curled his tail around his paws,"Our brave warriors chased away a family of foxes and made sure they had a den far away from here." He silenced himself for a second and waited for the crowd's cheers to come to an end,"On a happier note, we have three queens in the nursery. Lilypad, Streamstar, and Brightfur are happy to say they are expecting kits." He stopped and sat down after the cheer's ended."That is all Riverclan has to report."

"Guess it's my turn to speak." Stonestar sat up easily and glanced at all the cats,"ThunderClan has lots to report. For starters, four of our lost cats have come back. Bearpaw has become Bearpelt, Echokit has become Echopaw, and Stormkit has become Stormpaw. Welcome back Lionpaw!"

"Bearpelt! Echopaw! Stormpaw!" Cats, including me, chanted. Echopaw laughed in embarrassment.

"Also, Fawnheart has given birth to a handsome tom named Redkit!" His fur puffed out in pride."We also welcomed two wanders. Welcome, Blazepaw and Silverpaw! That is all."

 **Echopaw**

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Lionpaw as she trotted away from Blazepaw.

"I don't know." She replied,"Climb the tree?"

"Better not," Muttered a Shadowclan warrior next to us.

"Um...listen to elders' stories?" I suggested.

"No, that's boring." Lionpaw said.

"What about-ARGH!" I tumbled to my side from the impact of a young tom running into me. In instinct, I jumped on him and pinned him down. The she-cat he was running from backed away, her eyes wide. Suddenly, I realized all the cats' eyes focused on me. I stared down at the gray tom and he looked petrified. I stepped off him. I noticed then my teeth were pulled back in a vicious snarl. With my head down, I walked away, and I could feel other cats' eyes burning into my pelt. Lionpaw followed me.

 **Ripplepaw**

"Are you okay?" My sister asked me.

"Yeah. That she-cat barley touched me, and if she did, I could _totally_ beat her!" I replied with pride.

"Uh-uh, sure." She rolled her blue eyes.

"What? I could!" The cats who were watching us turned their heads and started whispering.

"Dude. That's _the_ she-cat!" She growled.

"You mean the kit who went missing?" I asked cluelessly.

"Echopaw!" She replied.

"So what?" _So, a lot!_ I thought to myself. Now that I look back(to three seconds ago), the she-cat did look pretty. Really pretty. She had beautiful eyes and a pattern I've never seen before. _You fall for too many she-cats, Ripplepaw._ I thought to myself again.

"Ugh!" Pondpaw whipped her fluffy tail and stormed off to talk with our mom.

I took my time walking around and I found myself near the tortoiseshell she-cat again. Echopaw. That's a pretty name.

"I told you a hundred times, Lionpaw!" She whispered to her golden-furred friend,"I didn't mean to scare him!"

 _Scare me? You didn't scare me!_

"Whatever you say, Echopaw." Lionpaw shrugged,"But you should say sorry to him."

"Fine!" Echopaw huffed in frustration stormed off. I jumped out of the way.

She walked to a grey tom and started to talk to him. The grey tom said something to her back and pointed his tail in my direction. Echopaw's beautiful eyes spun towards me. She straightened up and walked towards me.

She sighed,"Sorry for 'attacking' you, I didn't mean to."

"No problem!" I said cheerfully,"I don't mind."

"You seemed to mind when I pinned you down," SHe muttered.

"Well, I don't mind now." I lowered my head to be in level with her's and whispered,"Do you want to meet me? Like, outside of the gathering?"

Her eyes light up. Something was going through her mind; I could tell.

"O-okay. But where and what time?" She asked.

"The Ancient Oak?" I responded,"It's far for me, but I don't care. ANd next sunrise?"

"Okay!" Her eyes brightened even more.

"Echopaw, come on!" A beige tom yowled,"Thunderclan's leaving!"

The beige tom's and my eyes meant and I could see jealous in green eyes. Did he like Echopaw?

 **Okay! Sorry for the long delay! I don't know why this took me so long. xD**

 **Question of the Chapter!  
Do you like things from Ripplepaw's point of view? Should I continue making Jagurpaw's perspective first person?**

 **~Silvermist**


	20. Visions

**Okay. I know this is a Sunday, but whatever. I realized that Riverclan and Thunderclan aren't next to each other on the original map. Oops. So, I've decided that Riverclan's and Shadowclan's territories kinda 'switch'. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Echopaw**

 _Why did you say yes?!_ I yelled at myself in my head. _You stupid, stupid mousebrain!_

"Are you okay?" Jaguarpaw stared at me with concern.

"Uh, what?" I tried to play it cool. _When you try and play it 'cool', try to actually be 'cool'._ Strike mutter to me.

"Um, you just looked really mad," He said,"And, kinda frightening."

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to," I replied,"Anyway, how was your gathering?"

"Fun. I met two really nice Shadowclan apprentices and a pretty Riverclan cat. I think her name was Pondpaw." He replied.

Yep. I was jealous.

"Well, I meant a _really_ handsome Riverclan tom. His name was Ripplepaw." I tried to make _him_ jealous. It worked.

"Hmpt. Too bad you won't be seeing him until next moon." _That's what you think._ "Anyway," He started to change the subject,"Lionpaw said you attacked some cat at the gathering. Is it true?"

"Okay, maybe." I shrugged,"But it doesn't really matter. He didn't seem to mind."

"If you say so," He replied and leaned in to whisper in my ear,"So. Want to go and prank Bluepaw?"

"Him? I would feel so bad. He likes me. A lot. What about Mistpaw?" I saw his eyes narrow.

"Mistpaw likes me a lot too. Let's just settle on Tigerpaw." I grinned formed on my face. Honestly, I didn't really like her.

"Tigerpaw _and_ Stormpaw!" I whispered back,"After all, it's only fair that we prank one of each of our siblings."

"Deal!" He grinned.

"Hi, lovebirds!" We immediately jumped away from each other.

Crowpaw and Leafpaw laughed.

"We're only friends!" Jaguarpaw said quickly. I narrowed my eyes, but, luckily, he didn't notice. _Yep. Definitely only friends._ Strike said in my head.

"Sure." Leafpaw rolled her green eyes.

"Hey, don't you have hunting patrol?" Jaguarpaw said, changing the topic.

"I did?" Her eyes grew huge,"Oh no, I do!"

She ran around camp, looking for the patrol leader, Rainleaf.

"Ha!" Crowpaw laughed at his friend's cluelessness.

"That reminds me. I have border patrol to Shadowclan." I remembered.

"Really?" Jaguarpaw tilted his head,"I thought apprentices who went to the gathering didn't have to go on patrol."

" _Morning_ patrol, mouse-brain." I replied playfully,"Anyway, I bet Petalshine wouldn't mind if you tag along. Want to come?"

"Sure!" He said.

 **Ripplepaw**

"I'm gonna find you!" I yowled, waiting to see if anything moved.

Pondpaw, being the kit she is, wanted to play hide-and-seek. Riverclan was calm today, nothing really to be cautious about. Apprentices were free to do whatever they want, as long as they finished their tasks first. Pondpaw had to go on patrol and I had to clean out the elders' den(Blah!), but we finished doing that.

All I could think about today was how Echopaw's eyes were as blue as the river. They were so pretty. Her fur was almost as beautiful.

"Mouse-brain." Pondpaw came out of from behind a tree, her fur soaking wet and a fish held tightly in her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You _still_ didn't find me even after I jumped into the river to catch a fish," She dropped the fish and went on,"To busy thinking about that she-cat, huh?"

"Shut up, Pondpaw!" I snarled,"You know I don't like her!"

"No, that's just what you want to believe. I _know_ that you _do_ like her." She sat down, wrapping her fluffy tail around her neatly-placed paws.

"Ugh!" I growled and stormed away.

"If you keep on being like this, you'll turn into another Falconclaw!" She called after me.

 _She doesn't know what she's talking about._

 _You know she's right, Ripplepaw._ Claw. It's always Claw who makes the last comment.

 **Still Ripplepaw.**

"You need to learn how to swim better," Riverwind growled.

"I swim _fine_!" I snarled back.

"Stop being defiant." He demanded and stepped closer,"If you want to fight like a Riverclan cat, you _need_ to swim better. Thinking that you're good will just make it worse. Keep on practicing."

 _He's right and you know it._ Claw muttered in my head.

"Fine, Riverwind." I stepped back into the water.

Coldness immediately seeped into my body I was kicked my back legs, propelling me forward. The sand beneath my feet gradually decreased till I had to swim by myself. I glanced back at Riverwind, who was stepping into the water himself.

Dreading what was coming next, I started to rant inside my head, knowing that Claw was listening.

"Ready?" Riverwind said, swimming up next to me.

"Yeah," I replied grumpily. I was sick of waking up at dawn to practice this. Though he gave me a small break in between practices, it was still annoying. Every day, the same routine. Wake up at dawn, go swim-fighting, take a break to eat and get yelled at by my father, go back to swimming.

But today was different. I was going to see Echopaw. I could actually be happy for once.

"Go!"

I gulped in the air before diving into the cold water. Riverwind has the same idea. Ugh. I pushed off the sandy ground and resurfaced. Riverwind came up shortly after.

"Mousebrain! You should what to do when you are fighting underwater! Do you think an enemy would just let you go that easily?" He snarled. I snarled back.

"Do you think an enemy would be _able_ to even _swim_?" I hissed, moving quickly towards land,"No other Clan swims as well as us!"

"Ripplepaw, you have to think _outside_ the clans! What if rogues know how to fight in water? Wanderers?" He kept on listing examples of things I could possibly fight in water. I growled.

"Rogues are as useless as kittypets. They're dirty cowards. They wouldn't take the time to learn how to fight underwater." I replied.

"How about an exile? Not every cat stays in the Clan, you know." He shot back.

"My father's an exile, right?" I growled. "I've heard the rumors. I've seen how different he is from us. He acts more like a Thunderclan cat. He even knows how to climb trees."

Riverwind sighed,"We should've told you and your sister a long time ago. But yes, he is from Thunderclan. He wasn't exactly exiled..."

"Then what was he?" I growled.

"A runaway. He joined us while we were in a serious fight with Thunderclan. He let us know how to win. We did."

"So he's a coward and a traitor. If he was a _real_ loyal cat then he would've stayed in his birthplace, Thunderclan." I growled.

 _Then I could be with Echopaw without breaking the Code..._ I thought.

"No, Ripplepaw, he isn't. Thunderclan wasn't his birthplace. He was born to a wanderer."

My eyes widen. My fur started to bristle. He wasn't a pure Rinverclan cat. So neither am I. I'm half... _rogue_. _Rogue!_ I'm part ROGUE!

"That's not true! It can't be!"

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Ashpaw, be _quiet_!" Stonestar snarled,"I've had enough with your attitude! If you're so ungrateful, go find a new mentor!"

Ashpaw's expression changer dramatically. Instead of mad, he looked horrified.

"Stone-" Fawnheart started by was cut off by her mate.

"No, Fawnheart! He's had enough chances! He either changes his attitude or stops being _my_ apprentice!" With that, the outraged tom stormed off.

In camp, everyone was tense. After Stonestar's fit, the Clan started to whisper and slit off into groups. Echopaw came back with Bearpelt after he left.

"What happened?" Echopaw asked as she deposited her rabbit to the freshkill pile.

"Stonestar had a fight with Ahspaw. He said that if Ashpaw doesn't change his attitude soon, he won't be his apprentice anymore." I said quite simply. We both looked over at a crying Fawnhear who was being comforted by Bearpelt. Our eyes met. He nodded at me. Why did he nod?

I turned and looked back at the beautiful tortoiseshell who sat in front of me.

"Did he yell at Fawnheart too?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Stonestar going crazy, I swear," Ashpaw said, coming up behind us.

Echopaw glared at him.

"If you don't start taking your apprenticeship seriously, you'll end as a rogue," Cinderpaw growled wisely. His eyes burned with anger at his brother.

"I agree with Cinderpaw. Do you really want to end up like Bearpelt before he joined back again? Living as a kittypet, not hunt-"

"I get it, Echopaw, chill." Ashpaw said,"I'm going hunting. Cinderpaw, want to come find herbs while I'm doing that?" CInderpaw shrugged but followed him out into the forest anyway.

"Ashpaw always has been stubborn. One time he wouldn't eat for a whole day because Stormpaw said that if he wouldn't eat soon, he would die. Ashpaw starved for a day to prove his point that he could last a little longer." Echopaw sighed.

"That's just stupidity," I replied, slightly joking. She smiled and chuckled.

 **Ashpaw**

"I get it, Dad." I sighed in frustration.

"No, you don't!" He shouted,"What happened to you? You were such a good kit!"

I gritted my teeth.

"What happened to _me?_ " I snarled,"What happened to _you?!_ I'm sick of everyone thinking Echopaw is so special. I'm sick of everyone thinking Cinderpaw is so good we herbs. I'm sick of everyone thinking Stormpaw is so clever! I'm _sick_ of everyone thinking I'm just the 'other one'. Do you know how that feels? Everyone thinking your siblings are better than you? Well, I'll give you a hint. It's _horrible_. _Terrible_. I'm done!"

I stormed, leaving Wolfheart with his mouth open and eyes wide.

 **Echopaw**

"Don't you think Ashpaw's been acting weird?" I asked Jaguarpaw as we followed Petalshine on patrol. I glanced back at Ashpaw. He looked mad. _Really_ mad.

"Yeah." He said and then shrugged,"I guess we all have off-days."

"I know we do, but it not that." I sighed,"I can't explain it, but I know there's something."

"Don't worry about it," He said, brushing pelts with me,"I bet he'll be fine."

 _I'm not so sure about that._

 **Ripplepaw**

 _Where is she?_ I thought.

 _She'll come._ Claw reassured me.

My fur stiffened as I heard quiet paw-steps. Was it her? Well, you can never be too careful.

I jumped behind a bush, waiting for the cat to come out of the darkness.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Echopaw!"

 **Jaguarpaw**

 _Where are you?_ My fur started to bristle when I notice Strike had yet to come. I didn't want to run into Silverclaw again.

The mud was sticky, the bushes were basically black, and the air was tense. The river neared, and the wind grew stronger.

Thirst drove me closer to the flowing-

 _Wait. That's not water!_

Gingerly, I dipped a paw in the slimy substance. As I lifted the paw out, the black slime stuck to it.

"Ewww..." I wiped my paw on the ground, trying to get the slime off. Some of it came off but stuck. I sighed.

I glanced at the river once more. Instead of the gooey'water', a vision was showing.

Two cats were playing together. Who were they? From the distance, he could not tell.

The vision changed with a swoosh, the cats whispered, then twined tails, their face turned red, and the lighter one licked her cheek. A strange sense of jealousy ran through me.

A close-up version of the two cats hit me hard. Echopaw and Ripplepaw. They would never meet in secret! Would they?

Pictures flashed by, but one suddenly stayed for more than a millisecond.

Someone was yelling at Ripplepaw and Pondpaw. Falconclaw?

Another picture appeared. I could see me in the background. Ripplepaw and Echopaw were cuddling...but in Thunderclan camp? Ripplepaw's a Riverclan cat...did he come to Thunderclan?!

With a flash of mist, I could see them...together...with kits. Echopaw looked happy. Happier than ever. Pain struck my heart.

Echopaw was crying. Ripplepaw was yelling at her, but I was yelling at him. I could see their kits in the background, their faces full of fear.

I could only understand a few words; Love, Why, How could you do this? A chill ran down my spine.

Echopaw was there again, crying over a ginger-and-white she-cat, blood running down the she-cats body. Ripplepaw was watching from afar, and I was wrapping my tail around Echopaw.

Wolfheart was here now, and he was yelling at a she-cat that looked strangely like Ripplepaw. Was that their daughter?

Ripplepaw was standing at the entrance, with his kids assumably, Wolfheart, Echopaw, and I yelling at him. A muscular dark shape hushed us and yelled more at the gray tabby and his three kids. With that, the four cats stormed off.

"See?"

The cold voice scared me out of my fur! I jumped around to see the familiar brown-and-white-striped cat. He did indeed look like my mother, but his fur was way shorter, his striped were less 'pretty', his eyes were small and yellowish-green. They looked like a fox's. His brown color was a lot darker than Lightningheart's and his tail was short- really short.

"This will happen if you don't stop them." He said, his eyes darkening.

"Echopaw and Ripplepaw? They're seriously meeting?" I gasped.

"No, they're not. I just showed you this whole, magical thing that _could_ happen if they _did_ meet." He replied dryly. He was always sarcastic.

"But _why_?" I asked.

"Ripplepaw won her over with his charm." He shrugged,"Anyway, if you want _her_ , then you have to practice fighting to impress her. She won't like you unless you can actually fight."

"Okay."

 **Lionpaw**

My fur stiffened. Echopaw wasn't here.

 _Oh, please don't tell me she did something stupid again._

 **Okay! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Questions of the Day**

 **Do you like Ripplepaw?**

 **Do you like Jaguarpaw and Echopaw or Ripplepaw and Echopaw better?**

 **If neither, who would you ship her with?**

 **~Silvermist**


	21. Refreshing

**Hi again. I never know what say in these intros. xD**

 **Ripplepaw**

"I can't believe you never told me!"

I had my father cornered, the middle of a small open area in the small forest around Riverclan's camp.

"Son-"

"I'm not your son!" I screamed,"Don't ever call me that again! Don't ever talk to me again!"

"Please," He muttered. He was heartless, dead to me.

"I will never forgive you."

 **Echopaw**

"Ever think about the future?" Bluepaw glanced at me.

"Yeah," I replied shortly. I glanced at him and our eyes met. Sure, he was cute. He had handsome blue eyes with a confident look in them, grey fur that shimmered in the sun, his smile had any she-cat feel flattered. But he was nothing against Jaguarpaw.

Speaking of the tom, he hadn't talked to me all day.

"Want to hunt?" Bluepaw continued the small-talk.

"No, I have to do something." I hurried past him.

Lionpaw glanced at me from a shady corner, but I ignored her. _She knows_.

"Jaguarpaw!" His eyes glared at me angrily before walking off.

Lionpaw glanced in at us, giving me a questioning stare.

 **Ripplepaw**

"My love," My mother's soft voice floated into my ears as I watch her dance around Falconclaw.

"What is it, Mothheart?" He replied.

I growled under my breath. He barely gave her affection.

"My expecting kits." She licked his cheeks.

 _Starclan, why?_ I thought.

After he's basically ignored her for moons, she's still in love with him? I just couldn't understand. What was so amazing about him?

"Really?" He said,"When did you find out?"

"Sunrise or two ago!" She chuckled.

"Mothheart, you should have told me." He smiled.

"I was scared of you would respond," She glanced at him nervously,"I didn't know if you wanted more kits."

"Of course I do!" He said. I could hear the regret in his voice. He didn't want more kits. He didn't even want me or Pondpaw!

I watch them snuggle. Annoyance filled me to the point where I couldn't bear to watch them anymore.

"Riverwind, I'm ready," I shouted at my mentor.

"Already?" He glanced questioningly at me.

 **Echopaw**

"All you got to do-" Bearpelt started,"Is this!"

He tackled Wolfheart, playfully bit his ear. Wolfheart slammed his back legs into Bearpelt's stomach, sending him flying.

"That's not winning, that's letting yourself get beat," I stated, tossing my head back laughing.

Bearpelt lt out a chuckle too,"Thanks, Echopaw."

"He can never beat _me_!" Wolfheart bragged.

"Uh-huh!" Bearpelt said, trying once again to tackle Wolfheart.

Wolfheart simply moved out of the way and carefully licked his paw.

"Better start practicing warrior moves, Bearpelt, before we have an actual battle." Wolfheart laughed.

"Shut up," Bearpelt growled, getting up from the awkward position he was in.

"Can you help me practicing hunting?" Jaguarpaw walked past some bushes into the clearing.

My face turned extremely red. Bearpelt glanced at me.

"Sure." Wolfheart responded,"See ya, guys." He said as he waved his tail goodbye.

"You totally like him."

I glared at Bearpelt as he showed me his smug grin.

 **Jaguarpaw**

 _I can't believe her! After all the things I did for her, she chooses him!_

"Focus on hunting, not your own thoughts," Wolfheart growled as I missed another squirrel.

"Huh?"

"It's Newleaf. There's plenty of mice, rabbits, squirrels, and birds wandering around to get eaten, yet you've missed all of them. You didn't even realize there's rabbit's scent trail up ahead. You just missed a squirrel a tail-length away from you, and you scared away a _mouse. A mouse_!" He reminded me. I ducked my head in shame,"What's going on, Jaguarpaw? You're one of the best hunters in the Clan! You can do better! What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I grumbled. I can't tell him that his daughter's having an affair with a Riverclan apprentice!

"You can tell me anything," Wolfheart said comfortingly.

 _Not this._

"It's Ashpaw." I said the first thing that came to my mind,"He's been so...distant. It's like he hates me or something."

Actually, now that I think about it, Ashpaw _has_ been distant. Is he okay?

Wolfheart's face turned red.

"He's...he's going through something that I can't explain," He sighed,"I can't even help him."

Wolfheart's face light up.

"But you could!" He smiled at me,"Find him and try to help him!"

"Okay." What did I just get myself into?

 **Echopaw**

Stonestar yowled for the cats to join him at high-ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan Meeting!"

"What do think it's going to be about?" Lionpaw asked.

"Apprentices turning into Warriors," I replied simply.

It was obvious the eldest apprentices were going to be Warriors. Bluepaw and Mistpaw were fighting over how would go first and who would get the best Warrior name. Leafpaw and Crowpaw were laughing about how long this took since they have been apprentices for over six moons.

"Bluepaw, come up," Stonestar said loudly. I heard Mistpaw hiss. "I, Stonestar, leader of Thunderclan, look upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his return. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." He said confidently. How was he always so confident? I would have a heart attack if I was up there!

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, you will now be known as Bluestorm. StarClan honors your Determination and strength, and welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

This went on till with all the apprentices, Mistpaw becoming Mistfur, Crowpaw becoming Crowstrike, and Leafpaw becoming Leafheart.

" _I_ have the best name," Mistfur argued with Bluestorm.

"No, _I_ do!" He responded.

"Stop acting like kits." Wolfheart said,"You're warriors now."

"Isn't it great, Crowstrike?" Leafheart smiled,"Freedom to do what we want! Freedom to be what we want! I want to be the best hunter. What do you want to be?"

"A great warrior. I don't need to be the best at anything, mostly because I never will. I just want to be known as brave and strong." He replied.

"Well, you are! Anyone could see that." Leafheart blinked rapidly.

"Blah." Lionpaw said, pulling her and me away from the conversation.

"Don't act like you don't do that with Blazepaw," I laughed.

"Where were you?" She said, making the conversation serious instead of funny.

"Huh?" I said, acting clueless.

 _How does she know?_

 _She's not blind, she knows you left last night._ Strike replied.

 _Starclan, why are you here?_

"I'm not mouse-brained." She growled, her face concerned,"Where were you?"

"Your first statement is datable." I tried to change the topic.

" _Where were you, Echopaw?_ "

"Y' know, I was just doing my business," I said nervously.

"Again, I'm not mouse-brained. I know you like I know myself. You're scared to go anywhere in camp at night." She said.

"Ha ha, um-"

"You were seeing _him_ weren't you?" Lionpaw glared at me.

"Uh, who?" I tried to act clueless.

"That stupid Riverclan cat! I saw you talking to him at the gathering!"

"Fine! Okay, so what if I was?" I said, standing up taller.

"You'll never be as big as me." She said, sitting down.

I growled. I hated when cats brought this up. So what if I was small? So what if I wasn't as strong as any of the other cats? So what if I had a sickness? I could still be a great warrior!

"That's why he's ignoring." Lionpaw's eyes darkened.

"What?"

"Jaguarpaw knows. That's why he hasn't been talking to you! He feels betrayed!" Lionpaw glanced at me,"You know he has, like, a _huge_ crush on you right?"

"Hm." I glanced around awkwardly.

"It all makes sense now!" Lionpaw exclaimed,"Hold up. You planned this." Her eyes narrowed.

I gulped.

"You made this happen." Lionpaw hissed,"You wanted to make him jealous.

"Uh-"

"Why though? He already loves you. Just because he has 'wandering eyes' doesn't mean he forgot about you!" Lionpaw growled.

"Keep your voice down!" I whispered.

"Stop. Seeing. _Him_!" She said frighteningly.

"I will," I said. _Eventually,_ I thought.

 **Ripplepaw**

 _Where is she? Where is she?_

"Chill." Claw's ghostly figure said behind me.

"Who do you do that?" I asked,"You can read my mind, but yet you're still...outside it."

He slapped me with his tail. A chill ran down my spine.

"That doesn't matter. Besides, Echopaw has a lot going on right now. Be nice to her." He narrowed his eyes.

"I've got a lot going on too! You don't give me a break!"

Quick as a wave, we turned and slashed my cheek.

"Don't talk to me like that," He hissed,"I'm going. She's coming."

 **Echopaw**

"Ripplepaw!" I exclaimed, coming into the same clearing.

"Hi." He replied shyly.

His cheek was bleeding.

"What happened?" I rushed over to him and licked the wound. He flinched away. I blushed.

"Nothing. Just got into a quarrel with a bramble." He replied quietly.

"Well, at least you're okay," I said.

"Hey," He changed the subject,"Want to learn to swim?'

I stared blankly at him.

"Come on," He gestured towards the lake,"You can teach me how to climb trees..."

A smile played upon my lips.

"Fine."

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Wake up, mousebrain!" Lionpaw prodded me awake.

"What?" I replied sleepily. Was it already dawn?

"Come on!" She grabbed the tuff of fur on my neck and dragged me around the sleeping cats. I shook myself free.

"What?" I glanced outside. The sun wasn't even starting to come up! "Lionpaw, what's going?"

"Do you know where Echopaw is?" She questioned.

I glanced at my paws nervously.

"No."

"I can tell when you're lying." She glared at me.

I sniffed the air in an attempt to distract my sister. Maybe she would think I detected danger?

It worked. Lionpaw raised her head and perked her ears up. She stiffened.

"Hey, do you hear those paw-steps from the medicine cat den?" She said, pointing with her tail.

"Uh, no," I replied calmly. She tensed.

Then I heard a rustle.

Lionpaw hissed something in my ear that I could not understand, but I got a good enough idea. WIth both pulled back into the shadows, attempting to hide.

The snow-white figure came out from the den, her fur shining in the moonlight with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. SHe glanced towards us.

I could hear Lionpaw's rapid heartbeats and could smell her fear. She hated getting in trouble, especially with the medicine cat. I started to remember old memories of Lilyflower and a pain tore through my heart as I was reminded of the pale grey she-cat. Then I remembered how she was torn apart by a deadly fox.

Snowstorm brought me back to reality with her soft voice saying,"Mouse-brains, I'm not deaf. I can hear you. Come out, Lionpaw," She raised her nose,"And Jaguarpaw."

Lionpaw let out a sigh as she climbed out of the darkness. I followed shortly.

"So..." Snowstorm decided to break the awkward silence,"What are you two doing up so late?"

"Playing," I said at the same time as Lionpaw said,

"Fighting."

We glanced at each other.

"Fighting," I said what she said.

"Playing." Lionpaw glared at me.

"Um...play fighting." I offered.

Lionpaw groaned-a little too loud.

"Play-fighting," I said as Wolfheart came racing out of the Warriors' den, looking like he was ready to attack. He relaxed once he saw us.

 _Was he really the only light-sleeper in the clan?_

"I've got an idea!" Snowstorm exclaimed,"Why don't you three go do some night training?" She suggested.

"I guess we could do that," Wolfheart said,"Jaguarpw, Lionpaw? You up to it?"

We glanced at each other. This wasn't the way we expected to spend the night.

 **Echopaw**

"No, no! You're doing it wrong!" Ripplepaw cried,"Do it like _this_!"

"Easy for you to say," I retorted, returning my paws the muddy ground beneath the water."

Ripplepaw was much deeper in the water, floating in with ease. I glared jealously.

"So like this?" I asked him, using my legs to push water behind to propel me forward, and using my paws to give an extra boost.

"Yes! You're doing it!" He meowed. He let out a _mrrow_ as my head went beneath the freezing water only to pop back up again with a shrill screech.

"Starclan, I hate you!" I laughed at my own fails. He winced.

"Now for fishing."

"What?!" I gasped,"No!"

Suddenly a familiar, and fresh, scent hit me. Snowstorm was coming!

"Quick, hid!" I hissed at Ripplepaw who jumped at out of the water with a loud splashing noise and hid in a bush.

"Echopaw?" Snowstorm poked her head out of the darkness, and the rest of her body followed,"You forgot to eat your herbs this morning. I was trying to give them to you later in the afternoon, but I didn't see you all day! So I decided to check the Apprentice Den but you weren't there either. I gathered the herbs and tried to track your scent, and obviously, it worked. And why are you soaking wet?"

"Um...fell into the lake," I said uncertainly. Snowstorm tilted her head.

"I guess you were always a little clumsy," She said with a little amusement twinkling in her eyes. I growled playfully."Anyway," Snowstorm continued,"Eat this now. After, you can either return to camp or go to the mossy clearing to train with your father, Jaguarpaw, and Lionpaw."

I sighed."I'll go meet them."

After I ate my herbs, I glanced at the bush, and because I was feeling pressured by Snowstorm's startling glare, I went straight to the clearing, not even now saying bye to Ripplepaw.

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Jaguarpaw, what are you doing?" Wolfheart's rough voice rang through the clearing,"Yesterday you beat _Ashpaw_ in a fight, and tonight, you can't even land a blow!"

I growled with frustration. Lionpaw muffled a laugh as she flicked her tail, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Lionpaw, good jo-" He was cut off by his daughter's sweet-no, _high-pitched_ -voice.

"Hi." She said softly, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Lionpaw's eyes light up with excitement.

"Echopaw? What are you doing here?" Wolfheart asked kindly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and Snowstorm suggested that I went to train with you guys." She shrugged. I snorted quietly. Sure, you were totally _not_ out with the mange-pelt from Riverclan.

I could hear myself hissing insults to the cat who wasn't even here.

 _Chill, mousebrain._ I could hear Strike whisper aggressively to me. _Shut up before Wolfheart thinks your more delusional than you actually are._

"I have an idea!" Lionpaw exclaimed,"Since Echopaw is one of the best fighters in the Clan, next to Stormpaw, me and Jaguarpaw can fight and see who wins and then battle Echopaw! It could let Jaguarpaw and I work on battling skills and Echopaw...well, a chance to have fun."

Wolfheart chuckled,"Sure."

I saw Echopaw blush.

"Wait, am I really one of the best fighters in the Clan?" She said, turning scarlet-red.

"Haven't you notice?" Lionpaw tilted her small head."You always win the mock battles and always get first or tie in first in torments."

"Well, sure, I have, but does that make me the best fighter in the _Clan?_ " She gasped.

"You have Echofur's genes." Wolfheart winked.

We all knew about Echofur. She was basically a goddess to the cats of not only Thunderclan but every other Clan. She could never be beaten in a fight, or so we thought.

"I'm sure she's glad too." Lionpaw added,"From what I heard, she was quite the flirt!"

"I guess!" Wolfheart laughed,"Lots of toms were after her. Anyway, let's stop chattering and start working!"

 **Echopaw**

Panic was surging through my body. What if Jaguarpaw won? I tensed at the thought.

"Okay." Wolfheart murmured as he stood aside from the two siblings, who were looking ready to fight,"Go!"

Watching them fight was painful. Every moment of this terrible practice made me feel helpless. I couldn't go and rip Jaguarpaw off Lionpaw, nor could I distract Lionpaw to convince her to fight me instead of Jaguarpaw. But who would I pick?

Lionpaw ducked Jaguarpaw's blow and tried to use her hind legs to regain the upper stance. She failed, however, as Jaguarpaw saw her idea, and swiftly moved out of the way and pounced on his sister again. Jaguarpaw might be strong and well-muscled, but Lionpaw was lean. His heavier weight made it hard for him to balance. Sadly, Lionpaw didn't notice that. Instead, she wiggled under Jaguarpaw and before Jaguarpaw could turn around, she lept from behind and held him in a way he couldn't give up.

"I forfeit!" Jaguarpaw gasped.

"An enemy wouldn't give up so easily. She could have killed you if she wanted to." Wolfheart grumbled. Lionpaw glanced at me.

"Yeah, and a proper clan cat would follow the code and only _kill to survive_." Jaguarpaw scowled. I never thought of him to be that tom who talks back to his mentor. Maybe he was starting to take advice from Ashpaw.

"We don't always fight _clan cats._ " We all knew he was thinking about Claw and how he killed his mother. Pain tore at my heart as I thought of my grandmother who had been lost before I was even born.

"Anyway," Wolfheart shook his big, furry head,"Lionpaw won despite she missed many opportunities to win before. Echopaw, had you notice anything?"

"Well, yes. Jaguarpaw is stronger than Lionpaw. She has a lean shape and could easily use that to her advantage. Jaguarpaw is well-muscled and he needs to learn how to beat smaller and smart," I smirked at both of them,"And because of his heavier set, he needs to learn how to maintain his balance in battle. Lionpaw could have escaped his first blow easily if she just ducked and rammed into his chest to knock the wind out of him, and then pin him down. Jaguarpaw could have also noticed when Lionpaw made the move to wiggle under his belly and could have turned and pinned her down if he was quick enough."

"Okay, Echopaw that's enough." My father chuckled,"You made enough points. Now it's your turn to prove what you know."

He waited till me and Lionpaw were in positions ready enough to fight. Lionpaw grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Go!"

Lionpaw took fist attack. She leaped towards me, attempting to surprise me. She didn't surprise me one bit. Actually, I was expected her to do that. I moved out of the way. But what surprised me was how fast she regained her breath after she fell face-first to the ground. She took another leap, and this time, I ducked and scored her belly with sheathed claws. She glanced at me with humor in her eyes. She smiled, knowing what I was going to do. I circled around her and I saw her smile grow wider. I leaped at her and landing square on her shoulders. She didn't even try to dodge the blow, knowing I would hit her anyway. Since I was about half the size of her, it was hard for her to shake me off. Finally, when she did, I flew into a tree.

Pain flooded my whole head as I blinked up at my surroundings. My father had rushed towards me, his eyes wide. Jaguarpaw had come to, faster than the other two, his eyes full of concern. Lionpaw came too, her eyes small with guilt and fear.

I tried my best to not laugh. I may be small and sometimes weak, but that doesn't mean I give up so easily. I waited for the perfect moment, Lionpaw was leaning over me, and Wolfheart was commanding Jaguarpaw to rush back to camp and get Snowstorm. Before he could, though, I leaped up from my side and tackled Lionpaw. Her eyes changed from fear to amusement and a span of seconds. I burst out laughing.

"I win!" I exclaimed.

"Echopaw, don't scare me like that!" Jaguarpaw growled, apparently offended.

Wolfheart let out a long sigh,"Thank Starclan! I thought you were actually hurt."

"What do I win?" I asked, giving him my huge eyes, trying to look cute.

"A fat dove." He said. Jaguarpaw laughed.

"You haven't forgotten!" I gasped,"And what about patrols?"

"You three excused from all of them tomorrow."

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Honestly, I don't think your little tactic would work with warriors from other clans." I laughed as Echopaw recalled her win.

"Well, I wouldn't need it to work. If it was a real fight I would get right back on my paws!" She replied, a grin playing on her lips.

"Really?' I questioned,"Even if it was someone who you _liked_?"

Yep. I said that. Why am I so mouse-brained?

She turned red and flashed me a look of fear, uncertainty, and anger.

"I'm loyal to my Clan." She hissed,"No matter what."

"Whatever you say," I shrugged.

She halted.

"Jaguarpaw, why have you been ignoring me?" She asked.

I shuffled uncomfortably.

"Um...no reason in particular," I meowed.

"You know, don't you?" She glared at me with her piercing blue eyes. Oh, how beautiful they were.

"Ah. Um." How was I going to answer this?

"Hurry up you two!" Wolfheart yowled with Lionpaw at his side.

Echopaw and I started walking in silence.

"Okay, fine!" I whispered finally,"I do know."

"How?" She asked,"I know Lionpaw wouldn't have told you, and you never walked into our 'meetings'. So how did you find out?"

"Um..."

Who was I going to tell her that I had a vision in Starclan about her life if Ripplepaw joined Thunderclan and a dead cat came to me and told me?

 _Just tell her Ripplepaw was bragging about during a gathering or something._ Strike said.

"He was bragging about during a gathering," I repeated.

"Jaguarpaw, at the last gathering is when we planned to meet. And we left before you could even have a chance to talk to him." She exclaimed angerly.

"Well, why did you say yes?" I retorted.

"It was stressful for me in Thunderclan, and I needed to escape. Waking up early so I can take my herbs, being pity by everyone in the clan because of my sickness. No one thought I was even capable to hunt when I was kit. No one thought I would ever I would win a fight. Do you know how annoying it is? Being underestimated by everyone around you? Having to get special treatment? It was so refreshing to feel normal again. That's how I feel with Ripplepaw." She rambled.

"Again?" I asked, recalling how she felt normal 'again'.

"No one besides Lionpaw knew about my sickness in Tom's camp. _And_ I survived without herbs for _three_ moons." She said.

I had almost forgotten her kidnapping. Oops.

"About that, how did you find Stormpaw?" I asked, glad we moved on from her question about how I knew about it.

"Well, the cats in his camp knew about Bearpelt, Dusk at the time, and wanted to ask him about us. Stormpaw had arrived there and decided to stay for some reason. I don't think Bearpelt know about his heritage and how he was a Clan cat. Anyway, back in camp there were two cats and they brought us to Stormpaw. ON the way, Blazepaw decided to join us and we ran into Bearpelt's two daughters and Siverpaw chose to come. The two cats became kittypets."

By the time she finished, we arrived at camp. Lionpaw and Wolfheart had already made it to their nest. Lionpaw acted as Wofheart's second daughter.

"So...we cool?" I asked.

"We are." She said as she smiled, resting her head down to sleep.

I slipped into a peaceful sleep knowing she was happy.

 **Echopaw**

I yawned and stepped out of my nest. The sun was shining brightly as I walked into the center of camp. I glanced around. Bearpelt was talking excitedly with Wolfheart, who looked extremely bored. Graylily was complaining to Snowstorm about being nauseous, while Cinderpw sorted herbs and listened from behind. Cloudpelt and Stonestar were discussing how the other clans are laid back at the moment and if they were going to make a move to take more territory. Mistfur was chatting with Jaguarpaw. I felt jealousy fill my belly once again. Bluestorm was walking towards me but decided to move around him to Lionpaw, Silverpaw, and Blazepaw.

"Aren't kits great?" Silverpaw exclaimed happily,"I love kitsitting Redkit when Fawnheart isn't around!"

"Yeah, they are," Lionpaw said, glancing back at the tabby kit rolling around Stonestar's paws. His father didn't seem to even notice.

"Have you guys notice how Stonestar doesn't pay attention to him anymore?" Blazepaw asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I said,"He doesn't even talk to Fawnheart. Did they get into a fight?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lionpaw muttered,"Stonestar's going crazy."

Silverpaw whacked her with her tail.

"What?" Lionpaw yowled with annoyance.

"Sh! Don't speak about our leader like that!" She hissed.

Even though she was born a rogue, she followed the code better than any clan-born cat. I don't think she's ever broken a rule.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Graylily jump up excitedly as Snowstorm whispered something in her ear, and run over to her mate. Cloudpelt's eyes lit up and Stonestar's ears perked. He moved away from the group and jumped up to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" He yowled.

All of the cats moved towards Highledge and Redkit bounced excitedly around his mother's paws.

"Graylily and Cloudpelt have great news." He shouted.

"We're expected kits!" Graylily meowed excitedly.

"Even more kit!" Silverpaw laughed happily.

"Echopaw, are you going to have kits too?"

I turned to see Redkit staring at me with his wide amber eyes.

"Of course not! I'm just an apprentice. What makes you think I would?" I laughed, choking back the embarrassment.

"Well, I see the way you act around Jaguarpaw and how Bluestorm acts around you just like Cloudpelt and Graylily do!"

"That's enough, Redkit." Fawnheart growled,"Why don't you go try and catch some butterflies in the nursery?" She stared at me with guilt and embarrassment gleaming in her eyes."Sorry about him."

"No problem!" I laughed. Bluestorm stared at me with pleading eyes, telling me to go to him.

"I have _no_ clue what Redkit was talking about, Echopaw. I'm really sorry you had to hear that." He muttered.

I could hear Silverpaw's and Lionpaw's muffled laughs. They could hear every word.

"Don't worry about it, Bluestorm," I said, with a smile shining on my face. He returned it.

I walked over to my two giggling best friends.

"You could at least hidden your laughs." I hissed to them.

"But we _had_ to laugh at you!" Lionpaw retorted playfully,"If you didn't hear us, you wouldn't feel as embarrassed as you do now!"

"Um...you want to make me embarrassed?" I asked, slightly surprised by her reason for her actions.

"I like seeing you flustered. It makes me happy." Lionpaw replied.

"I feel flattered," I responded.

 **Sorry for the long delay! I've been having some personal issues, but I finally had time to finish this. Now to finish my homework.**

 **Question of the Day**

 **What do you like most about Echopaw and what do you like least?**

 **~Silvermist**


	22. Trouble

**Hi guys! I** **have something to confess. A few chapters ago, I realized how the little reviews there were. It kind of hurt. Since then, I haven't been writing as much or as well. I would like to know how I could improve. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Echopaw**

I watched as the camp clearing gradually filled from my nest. I had gotten no sleep last night. I spent all night with Ripplepaw. I learned he was about two moons older than me, which means he should have been a warrior a moon ago. When I asked him about it he replied with,"My sister got into an accident which hurt her legs so she couldn't hunt and she would have to wait to become a warrior. I decided to wait with her, to my father's dismay." But he shrugged it off asking why I haven't become a warrior and why I was so small. I replied with the simple,"I don't know," but I'm almost positive he didn't believe me.

"Echopaw!" Bearpelt's voice echoed through the Apprentice Den loudly as he stepped in,"Echopaw, it's sunhigh and you still haven't gotten out of your nest."

"So?"

"You have duties, and you need to do them. You were already excused from morning patrols yesterday _and_ today, but tomorrow you have to do them." He responded.

I reluctantly got out of my cozy nest and walked with Bearpelt towards the entrance where Nightshade and Petalshine were returning from a hunt. They had a shrew and a plump rabbit.

"Any afternoon patrols?" I asked Bearpelt as we walked towards the freshkill pile for a snack.

"Yes." He replied,"Patroling Windclan border."

"With who?"

"Hm...I think Bluestorm and Blazepaw are the other cats." He said.

"Huh. That's a small patrol." I sighed.

"Well Windclan hasn't been aggressive so Stonestar didn't think we needed a big patrol."

"Uh-huh." I murmured, not really paying attention to him. I was too busy eating a fat dove.

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Hey, Ashpaw!" I yelled to the grey tom,"Want to hang after your patrol?"

"Sure." He replied before trotting off with the others.

I smiled. We haven't really hung out in a while, and I missed him.

"Whhyyyyy?" Whined Redkit as he began walking away from the nursery.

"Because it's the rules," Fawnheart said.

"But I want to go outside!" He cried.

"Shush!" The tired mother hushed her kit.

"Hey, if you need a break, I could watch him." I offered Fawnheart.

"You would?" She said, glancing away from Redkit.

"Of course!"

"Oh, thank you!" She grinned,"He's quite a handful!"

I watched her trot off, heading to Bearpelt who smiled at her.

"So," I looked at the kit,"What do you want to do?"

"Go outside!" He answered, moving towards the exit.

"Not so fast!" I said, cutting him off,"What about something else?"

"Hey! How's my favorite kit?" Blazepaw sprinted into the nursery.

"I'm the _only_ kit in the nursery," Redkit replied.

"Not for long!" He exclaimed, glancing back at Graylily who was nuzzling her mate.

"Hey, Blazepaw," Despite having slept next to each other for the past four moons, we didn't really know each other.

"Hey!" He grinned. He was one of those cats who was always happy. It amazed me.

"Can we please go outside? Please?"

Redkit never gives up, does he?

"No. Come on, let's do something more fun." I jumped in.

"Like what?" He spat.

"Eat!"

 **Echopaw**

I yawned as Blazepaw drew away form Redkit and Jaguarpaw to join the patrol. I was still tired.

"Echopaw, wake up," Bearpelt whispered.

"Huh?"

"Your half asleep, so wake up!" He growled.

"Ugh."

"Where are we going today?" Blazepaw asked joyfully as he came up to us.

"Windclan," Bluestorm informed him. Despite being a young warrior, Bluestorm has taken it upon himself to play as deputy and order all the more experienced warriors around.

"I still wonder why you guys chose to separate instead of coming together as one clan." Blazepaw murmured.

"It's just the way of the clans," Bluestorm said challengingly,"Deal with it."

Bluestorm also didn't like the new additions to the clan. I'm pretty sure his sister felt the same way.

"Show some respect, Bluestorm," Bearpelt defended the younger tom," Or you'll be going back to your old apprentice duties."

Bluestorm didn't respond.

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Mommy!" Redkit's face light up as he saw his mother coming back.

I sighed with relief.

"I don't know how you do it, Fawnheart." I said with a nod of respect to the she-cat,"This kit is so rambunctious!"

"I know!" She laughed,"I can't wait till he becomes an apprentice and is out of my fur!"

"Hey, Jaguarpaw!"

I left the nursery as I heard my mentor call.

"Do you know where Ashpaw is? I've been meaning to talk to him." Wolfheart asked nervously.

"No, I saw him leave with his patrol though. But they should be back by now." I glanced over at the panting tom,"Uh, are you okay? Did you just get back you a hunt are something?"

"No, ask Bearpelt to practice battle moves with you, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he ran off.

 **Echopaw**

"Hey Echopaw," My father yowled as he saw me approach the camp,"I've been looking for you! I need to ask for a favor."

"Sorry, I was on patrol. What do you need?" Dad didn't usually ask me for favors, and if he need it would be something like to share a dove or a rabbit.

"Find Ashpaw." He said quickly,"His patrol came back ages ago and said he went for a hunt but I still can't find him. I was hoping you would look for him."

"Well, shouldn't a patrol be sent to find him if he was gone that long?" I replied curiously.

"Don't want to trouble the warriors. They're busy." He said.

"Uh, wouldn't this be there top priority if Ashpaw is missing?" I said worryingly.

"He only went out for a hunt and he'll be back soon, I just want you to make him get back sooner. Okay?" He said. He wasn't asking, he was commanding.

"Okay..."

 **Jaguarpaw**

"Hey, Bearpelt!" I grinned as I walked up to the small tom.

It was the time of day when all cats had basically finished their patrols and settled down with a loved one to share prey. But for me, this time was battle practice. Everyday. Most cats thought this to be painful and pitied me. But I actually like it.

"Hey, Jaguarpaw, need something?" He replied, returning the grin.

"Yeah, Wolfheart kinda left me and told me to ask you to help me with battle practice today," I told him.

"I always saw that as dumb." Bearpelt said,"I remember when I was an apprentice, Wolfheart's mentor and my mentor were best friends and trained us together. I guess it was nice for the most part, but every day we had to battle together. Then we would fight more and complain the battle was unfair because the other either had more practice or some stupid reason like that. Now that I say that, I realize how mousebrained it was because we trained together for everything."

"The point of that story is?" I stopped him from continuing more.

"That we should blow the training off and go hunt or something." When he saw me hesitate, he added,"We all know you and Wolfheart are the best hunters in the clan. Maybe I can show you some tricks to get ahead of him"

"Fine."

Bearpelt wasn't that good at hunting, he was more of a fighter. But still, it would be nice to hunt.

 **Echopaw**

"Ashpaw!" I called, listening to my voice echo through the trees.

I liked the sound of it.

Just as my voice echoed through the trees, so did a loud sound of paw steps.

"Ashpaw?"

 _Was something chasing him?_

My breath became faster as I smelled dogs.

"Ashpaw! I'm coming!"

"No, run the other way, mousebrain!" Ashpaw finally returned my calls.

"Climb a tree!" I called towards my brother, my heart beating faster every second.

I scurried up a tree, expecting my brother to follow.

I saw him flash by, two dogs hot on his tail.

"I'm coming, brother!" I called, jumping out off the tree, surprised that I landed, and chased after him.

The ground felt as if it were vibrating as the dogs' harsh paws touched the ground. Far ahead, Ashpaw was running as fast as a Windclan cat towards the camp. Even if I tried to warn him that that was a terrible idea, was voice wouldn't be able to reach his ears. More panic flowed into my veins as I realized what a danger dogs could be to the whole clan. What about Redkit? The panic brought me to run faster.

With the wind flying against my sides, I jumped and duct around the trees, trying to keep the sprinting monsters in my sight. I heard a muted yowl in the distance, followed by screams made by my clanmates. Ignoring the aching pain in the feet, I pushed on.

I could see the dogs making a sudden turn. Right into camp...

"I'm coming!" I screamed.

I came to a sudden halt as I looked into camp. Stonestar was on the rocks trying to command cats to guard the elders and queens. Sandbreeze hurled himself between the black and brown dog and Darkwind. The dog's claws dug into his side, leaving a deep cut with blood gushing out of it. Cloudpelt was hovering over his expecting mate, and Fawnheart was seen in the back of the nursery with Redkit between her legs. I scanned the camp for the one cat I was most worried about. Jaguarpaw.

I quickly spotted him hovering in front of Lionpaw, who was shaking on the ground with blood dripping from her sides. A sudden yowl made my head turn away from them.

The other dog, a creaming colored one, had Fawnheart and Redkit cornered. Cloudpelt had abandoned his post as nursery guard to help Sandbreeze with the other dog. Bearpelt watched in terror as the dog got closer. He couldn't take it. Making a bold move, he jumped on top of the dog. The dog tried to shake him off, but Bearpelt held on. I ran to help. I dove for the dog's leg, but he easily dodged it. While I was recovering from the strike he had made on my shoulder, the dog managed to shake Bearpelt off and throw him into the cliff bordering the nursery. I turned from him to the dog glaring at me, his dark brown eyes looked like tiny black holes.

The dog lunged at me, and for a second I thought it was over. Then I remembered one trick Ashpaw had taught. He warned me that it didn't always work. I was pinned. I struggled for a moment, trying to get his large paws off my body. I took a deep breath and went limp. I waited for his grip to relax.

"Echopaw!" Bearpelt had yet to notice my strategy, and instead of waiting to see how it would turn out, he once again tried the typical leap-and-hold move on the large dog, but this time he didn't do it alone. Jaguarpaw had left his sibling with Blazepaw and helped Bearpelt get the dog off me. The flash of silver also through itself on the creamy dog which was too much for it. He collapsed beneath the three full-grown cats shaking vigorously, but the three refused to let go until it let out a surrounding howl. Silverpaw smiled warmly at me before she rushed off to help Cloudpelt and Sandbreeze with the other dog, who had torn right past them, aiming for Darkwind.

"Lean on me," Jaguarpaw's quiet voice made me feel exhausted. The pain from my scratched kicked in and I realized how bad they were. I glanced at my side to see a long, deep cut oozing with blood.

I sighed."Lionpaw and I have matching cuts."

He chuckled. He guided me to the light colored apprentice who struggled to grin once she saw me.

"Hey, bud." She managed to choke out,"You finally showed up."

I smiled.

I curled up near her, our pelts brushing.

I closed my eyes and let the dying world around me sip away as I fell into a deep sleep listening to the sound of pained yowls and feeling my blood leave my body.

 **Jaguarpaw**

Before I left the two she-cats, I made sure Blazepaw would protect while I was gone.

The one who had attacked Echopaw had scattered, leaving the black and brown dog to fend for herself. The bad thing is that the one who stayed is twice the size of the other. Sandbreeze had suffered blows to his shoulders, back, and his ear had been torn apart, which disgusted me. Cloudpelt's usually snow-white pelt had turned into a dark red color from blood that probably wasn't all his. Thunderclaw watched from the other side of the camp, resting his head on a rock that had strayed away from Highledge. He just sat there lazily, not caring whats going on around him. A screech from Larkwing brought me back to the real world. Larkwing was cornered, her eyes transfixed at the deadly dog. Cloudpelt and Sandbreeze laid on the ground helpless as the watched with terror at were about to happened.

The dog moved swiftly as she lunged at Larkwing, and quickly bite her throat. I watched the life disappear out of her eyes as blood dripped from her throat and mouth. She fell to the ground abruptly as the dog let go. The dog then turned around to us, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Darkwing let out a nasty snarl and, despite her age, made a powerful jump onto the dogs back and gripped her claws around the dog's said, biting its ear. I joined in, clawing the dog's shoulder. Sandbreeze managed to get up and strike the dog's hindquarters before falling down again.

She let out a growl and shook Darkwind off and shoved me aside as she started sprinting out of camp.

 **Echopaw**

I woke with a start. Looking around, I panicked as I realized I was in the medicine cat's den.

"What happened?" I asked as Sandbreeze opened an eye.

"You fell asleep." He said dryly,"In the middle of a battle."

"I would never!" I exclaimed my claws digging into the ground.

"Well, you did." He closed his eyes, and added,"Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

My eyes slowly drifted away from him, glancing over the nursery. Lionpaw was curled in a ball. Her cut looked so painful I could almost feel it. I jerked my head over to the left, revealing Graylily whispering to Cloudpelt. Whatever she said made him smile, even with his hundreds of cuts covering his body. His white pelt still had blood stains.

"You're awake!" Jaguarpaw yowled happily.

"Yep," I replied, pain edging my voice.

Glancing at my sides, I saw two large claw marks. My paws ached and my head throbbed.

"Snowstorm's talking to Stonestar right now, and Cinderpaw's out looking for herbs." Jaguarpaw told me,"Do you need something?"

"Yep." I replied,"A reminder of what happened."

"Huh?" He glanced back at me.

"The battle. I don't remember fighting." I muttered, kind of embarrassed,"We didn't fight Riverclan, did we?"

 **Ripplepaw**

"And that's why we are asking for to help." Wolfheart's fur bristled with embarrassment as he basically begged Streamstar for help.

"Dogs got into your clan?" Streamstar asked, with a curious gaze to Wolfheart and his pathetic 'patrol'.

"Yes, we know it sounds unbelievable, but its true. One of our apprentices ran into two dogs and decided racing back to camp with them hot on his tail was a good idea." Stonestar said dryly.

I saw Wolfheart give him a dirty look. At least five cats had burst out laughing and I saw Streamstar trying to keep in her's.

But for me? I had a serious face. Was Echopaw alright? Was this the reason she wasn't at our spot last night?

"Hm." Stonestar said,"I guess it's understandable but behavior like that should be punished."

"Are you telling me how to run my clan, Streamstar?" The grey tom growled.

"What Stonestar means to say," Wolfheart broke in,"Is that the death of one of our elders was enough punishment."

"You can go visit Trouttail and see if he's willing to give you the herbs." Streamstar replied,"And I hope you remember this next time Riverclan is in trouble."

"Of course, Streamstar, Thunderclan is in your debt," Wolfheart replied with a nod of respectful. Stonestar growled.

"Suck up." Wavefur hissed into my ear.

I nodded.

I knew it was Echopaw's father. He and Stonestar walked to the nursery, guided by Yellowpelt.

Trouttail glanced up. Herbs we all over the place. I glanced at my sister. She was snoring quietly, her chest rising up and down.

I followed them into the den and laid down next to my sister, her legs wrapped in vines. Her fluffy tail she loved to smack me with was no longer there. Her face was no longer joyful as it usually was. Her eyes were closed, and I knew she would never be able to open them again. Her one ear that was left was folded down. I hated when the kits saw her and went screaming. I knew the pain she felt every time she heard the harsh whispering of our clanmates muttering how the beauty she was turned into the monster she is now. I would never be able to see the joy in her eyes again.

Wolfheart glanced over at us, his ears went back and his eyes closed. He dragged his tail behind him as he went towards our medicine cat.

"What do you need?" Trouttail asked, keeping a respectful distance from Stonestar.

Stonestar looked almost as terrible as Pondpaw. He had cuts all over his body, his ear had been torn but was still there. He was limping. His fur was tangled and covered in burrs. His eyes looked tired and were always filled with anger or hatred.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell us," Wolfheart replied.

I started wondering why Fawnheart wasn't with Stonestar. Sure, she was a queen but her kit must be older than five moons by now, and she would have still been protecting during the fight and would be probably healthy enough to come.

"Many of our clanmates are hurt from the battle, and we are asking you for help," Wolfheart continued,"We've already visited Windclan and their... _leader_ rejected our pleads, and we hoped you would be able to help."

"Well, I guess it is Newleaf," Trouttail said,"Herbs have been good this season, and we've only had one seriously injured cat," He glanced sorrowfully at Pondpaw,"Yes."

"Sorry for Snowstorm's and Cinderpaw's absence, they've been very busy taking care of the injured," Wolfheart said.

Stonestar rolled his eyes.

"I understand. You probably need an abundance of cobwebs for the wounds, and luckily I've got plenty. Chervil and burdock would help with infections. Comfrey would also be useful, and here are some dried oak leaves just in case you don't have enough. Oh and of course goldenrod would be needed," He continued you to hand over herbs. I would be surprised if they managed to carry all of them back to Thunderclan.

"Here's some marigold, that should be useful." Trouttail finally finished.

We still had plenty of herbs left, but a great deal of them had been given to Thunderclan.

"Hm...you'll probably need help to carry all this back," Trouttail muttered.

"I'll help." I volunteered with a smile. Wolfheart returned with a grin, and Stonestar sighed.

"Good, now find a warrior to come with you." Trouttail said,"I have to treat your sister."

I whispered goodbye to my sister and asked Wavefur to come with us. She said yes, but she mostly came to make sure they don't do anything.

 **Hey. It's been a while. Instead of writing, I've been drawing a lot. So yep. Sorry, this is kinda short and is posted on a Friday, I didn't want you guys to wait anymore. I think I might post one on Wedsenday if we reach 10 reviews. Anyway, what do you think of Riverclan's attitude? I wanted them to be kinda rude and cocky, and I feel like Windclan are really proud, while Shadowclan is very respectful and tries not to fight as muh as they did in the actual books. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Silvermist**


End file.
